OUTCAST
by hypn0s
Summary: abandoned, betrayed by his own blood, naruto had it hard, defying fate itself he strived, and found that family is not all but related by blood...his clan can burn to hell for all he cares.NaruXhina, SasuXsaku, NejiXten among others.
1. prologue

hello my youthful readers, it is I! hypn0s with a zero for 'o', bringring you my first story, based on a story that i found original, i coulnd't just read it, i wanted to make it also, so messing with the naruto time and story line...big time, i was able to create this.

as usual naruto and all related to him doesn't belong to me...if i did i would be a weatlhy man swinming in ramen noodles and making hinata wear a bikini top on the first chapter for naruto alone.

now without any delay, outcast.

"normal speach"

_"thoughts"_

_"inner sakura"_

**"bijuu talking" **and **_"bijuu thinking"_**

* * *

**OUTCAST**

**PROLOGUE:**

'_Clans, hidden villages were built on them, shinobis were born on them, war started for them, of so many clans around the globe, the ones that outstand were the hyuuga and uchiha, for their dojutsu, the senju and sarutobi clans, breeders of natural strong wielded shinobis, the nara, akamichi, yamanaka and inuzuka, followers of the fierce teamwork shinobi now use, they were the founders of konoha, during the years clans like the korn and murasama clans joined as well, samurai clans as the himura and nobunaga clans joined as part to reinforce the village lack of police force bend on civilian affairs'_

'_during the times of the third shinobi war, know also as the rock/leaf war, the small namikaze clan joined also to leaf, thanks more to minato namikaze the 'yellow flash' staying there, and also running of a clan that was allied to the hostile rock ninjas, the uzumaki clan'_

'_the namikaze died however on October 10__th__ when their last member, minato namikaze, hokage at that time, died when he sealed the kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox, a wandering sentient being of pure chakra with the shape of a nine tailed fox of the height of the hokage tower attacked konoha without any advice or reason at all' _

'_The beast was defeated, sealed on the belly of a newborn child, who's umbilical cord was freshly cut, a baby with a mop of blond hair, with stunning blue eyes, and the vocal chords to match Kyuubi's roar during his rampage, his identity revealed two days later by the re-installed third hokage Hiruzen sarutobi, as the savior of the village, the reaction was shocking, but expected of those who knew of the 'power of human sacrifice' Jinchuuriki, while the ninja side hailed the boy as the last line of defense against kyuubi and a hero, or anti-hero considering that the villain (kyuubi at that time) was still alive, but nevertheless was accepted by those who knew the potential of the baby as a shinobi'_

'_but the villagers weren't so jovial on the boy, enraged by the beast still alive status, wanted to kill the boy, so much they claimed for his blood, that the ANBU, the village elite guard and defense inside konoha took actions, killing fifty villagers on the spot, without even blinking and eye, and that was enough to calm the villagers, knowing that the shinobi side, although less that them, were far stronger than them, a ninja was worth of fifty villagers, and to add the samurai clans also backed the shinobi on this, claiming that the fourth hokage and the boy were heroes, tragic heroes but heroes in the end'_

'_seeing that the boy would have a 'normal' life, at least on the shinobi side, Hiruzen never gave the law he was preparing in case something less that total hate for the kid was displayed, as a last act he gave the name of the boy…naruto uzumaki, heir of the uzumaki clan'_

'_but it seemed that life had other plans for the boy, the uzumaki clan was well know even in the blood-drown mist as cruel, cold and unforgiving, as the dozen of namikaze clan members that arrived out of the one hundred that left the land of thunder could say, the uzumaki were cold, cold enough to kill a newborn, it seemed life wanted that naruto to be different out of every other uzumaki, arrogant, and full of themselves, so one day, four years later, tragedy struck the little boy, so hard that it would leave a scar that not even Kyuubi's powers could heal…'_

"Kushina please reconsider this!!" the third hokage yelled, his white robes blowing with the wind, alongside him was no one else but the clan head hiashi hyuuga and the matriarch of the uchiha clan mikoto uchiha, although enemies, hyuuga and uchiha were once united for one single thing, to reason the matriarch of the uzumaki clan out of that decision that would surely hurt naruto the most.

"I can't do nothing, I'm doing this for the good of my clan" the cold voice of kushina uzumaki made even the stoic ANBU captain itachi uchiha, present but hidden finch at her ice like tone of voice, even he, who saw the horrors of the shinobi wars knew that no one could be so cruel to do this…maybe kyuubi, but kyuubi was a sentient energy with legs, without family, she wasn't, she was pretty much human, or so he thinks.

"Kushina-Chan please! Reconsider this, you will hurt him deeply, and he needs you more than ever, now that the villagers are more bold on his actions against him" mikoto said, trying to talk reason of her friend head, "she is right, if you leave him…you'll create a monster…one that will kill any uzumaki without hesitation, even hana" hiashi snapped, he like other hyuuga, branch and main knew that although they treat each other like slaves and servants, there is also a fine line that separates people of animals, one the main and branch members never dare to cross, knowing fully the consequences of that acts.

"There is nothing you can do; the uzumaki clan will leave to the fire capital, by orders of the fire daimyo, I do not need a weakling like him in our clan, I will not allow hana to be hinder by him" kushina snapped, making the hokage sigh, "minato would be disappointed kushina…you gave him life" Hiruzen snapped.

"Minato is dead…I don't need to be remember of my days as a weakling" kushina said as she rose up, a thunder sounding ominously outside the hokage tower, "my clan is half-way out of konoha, me and my husband are the ones that remain, and he is making a gift to him" kushina said as she began to walk away, "by this moment he must be done, and naruto must be on his way to see it" kushina said, walking away.

"Itachi!!" mikoto snapped, not a second later, the small frame of an armored ANBU with a weasel fashioned porcelain mask appeared, a ninjato strapped to his back, "yes…mother" itachi said, kneeling before her mother, there were times he as ANBU and summoned by her would won't kneel, but this moment was different, he could feel it, that and the fact mikoto sharingan was active demand it.

"Look for naruto-kun, make sure that bastard of Tao doesn't do anything on him! Go!!" without any other word said, itachi left the room in a swirl of leaves.

"I knew that Tao would fuck her up hard, but THIS?" mikoto snapped, "I know mikoto-san, Tao has always been behind the uzumaki wealth and power…but we don't loose nothing today" hiashi said, "your wrong hiashi" Hiruzen said as he pulled his pipe, and ignited it, taking a long drag and letting the smoke out, "naruto-kun looses his innocence today"

A blond kid with a mop of spiky, untamed hair that half covered his eyes, blue azure eyes, tanned skin and with three whisker marks, three in each cheek dashed happily around the busy streets of konoha, to be exact, the ninja commercial sector, where he wasn't target of threats of abuses, where he was happy by being him, where smiling faces instead of scorn and hate faces filled the streets, and where his friend tenten kagura helped him with his problems with weapons, having a friend who owns a weapon shop and has three ninja familiars, all weapon experts helped out as well.

As he dashed happily, and impossibly fast for a kid of his age and leg length, he was suddenly stopped by a hand that grabbed his shirt, "hey let me go!!" the young naruto said, "why gaki, you look yummy" a sleek voice said, making him shiver, "ero-hebi!" naruto said, "how many times I have to tell you my name is orochimaru!" the man know as orochimaru, one of the three legendary saninn, and the only one who remained in the village snapped, after all it was not everyday a four year old brat called him, the snake charmer 'pervert snake' he swears, he only wanted to know why jiraiya peeked so much in the women bathrooms, the gaki sees him and immediately he is a pervert, that's prejudice.

"why…you are ero" naruto said, pouting as the snake saninn let him down, "I say it was just a one time, I am not a pervert, not like jiraiya of course" orochimaru fought back, "yeah, yeah, when I see this jiraiya I believe it" naruto said with a fox like smirk, even at his short age the kid had the sleekness and cunning of a fox, surely side effects of the kyuubi sealed on him, besides the abnormal chakra reserves, product of the constant chakra flux needed to keep the seal in place and Kyuubi's own transformed chakra into his own, and the whisker marks, the high stamina was already a trade his father had.

Orochimaru sighed at that, if it wasn't for minato talking him before he started to experiment on people, he would be surely by now a missing-nin with the obsession of the sharingan and dream of being immortal, and turning konoha into charcoal.

"Hey ero-hebi, what with the long face?" naruto asked, "I was remembering, and it is orochimaru, why you can't be like anko?"

"Because she is crazy?" naruto reasoned, making orochimaru blanch, so there was a reason she enjoyed so much using snakes in interrogation…and anything painful related.

"Anyway, where are you going, you seem in a hurry" the snake charmer asked, "uh yeah! Tao-teme said he had a gift for me! Don't know but maybe is something cool, he always has those strange scrolls about how to use…handcuffs for…" orochimaru eyes widened before clamping naruto's mouth, now that was new, Tao and kushina being masochist, he knew minato's death and Tao intervention had fucked kushina up, but THAT? Now that was fucked up beyond all recognition, thankfully hana seemed not like Tao or the new kushina.

Besides he didn't need to hear that, more with kunoichi around, he swears they are as dangerous as kyuubi itself, and more when they hear an 'innocent' four year old talking with the newly proclaimed pervert about S&M, that was a death warrant on him.

"Anyway I have to go! See you around ero-hebi" naruto said as he dashed away, leaving a trail of dust, and a sighing orochimaru, who looked at the dark sky, and the thunders that began to roar slowly but surely.

"I don't like this" orochimaru said before walking were naruto had went, true he had grown attached as much as he grew to anko, and who wouldn't, that boy had the innate power of making friends of everyone expect his own family and clan.

But the bad omen he was feeling…it was…overwhelming…

Naruto kept dashing at a great speed finally reaching a clearing his mother had told him to reach today, at that hour, for once she acted…nice, considering how cold she could act, and more when she didn't saw progress on the clan jutsus and taijutsu, the whirlpool, maybe this time she would have a surprise to him, one that would made his mother happy if he receive it.

Besides it wasn't his fault that he had so much chakra, after the attempt of climbing the tree without the hands and accidentally adding too much chakra on his soil, resulting in blowing away the sturdy tree that has been part of the courtyard and was there before the clan installed after the third shinobi wars.

As naruto finally began to pant, his stamina running out, he arrived to a clearing, there he saw a patch of white, a fur patch of white on the grass, and smiled, surely aya sleeping.

Aya was the gift of the inuzuka clan, born of a batch of fifteen kits, all part of a program to rebuild the local fox fauna that was all but destroyed by the villagers in the two following years after kyuubi and damaged the environment so severely, aya was unlike the other kits, of the fifteen vixens who gave birth to fifteen kits each, aya was the only one with white fur and grey eyes, unsuited for the wild life, aya was given to naruto on his second birthday, as a pet, the little vixen and naruto were unbreakable since then, only to separate on nighttime, where aya slept near the clearing of the clan house surroundings.

As naruto approached his pet/best friend, the sudden smell of blood hit him full force, as closer he came to aya, the more it grew the smell of blood, as he approached he saw the unmoving form of aya, a strange kunai that had two small blades flanking the bigger blade, and a strange kanji around the white handle, as naruto kneeled to pick aya, he saw in horror that aya there was just its pelt, the kunai stuck on the ground was drench in blood, and the horrible truth came to him, aya was death, killed, ripped of its own white fur like nothing, and killed surely by Tao, or his mother…

"he-he" he heard, his eyes drenched in tears, just scanned the forest furiously, and then focused on a figure, clad in a black robe, with a katana on its hand, a black hood covering his face, "well…if it is the demon" the figure said, making naruto gasp, "I…I'm no demon…jiji…"

"That fool is blinded, like all shinobi; the truth is that you're weak, useless" the man said, closing to a frightened naruto, who in pure instinct took the kunai in front of him and held it in front of the black clad man, who just chuckled darkly, "please…I killed that fox without bathing a eyelash, and she fought back, even when I pulled those eyes of hers and gave them to hana-Chan" naruto eyes and mind seemed to just shut down at that declaration, not believing it, not at all.

"now let's kill you…" the man said as he rose his katana above naruto's head, ready to chop it in a arc manner, of course that was until he felt a sharp pain on his stomach, looking down he saw in horror that naruto had moved so fast that not even he had seen, and had buried the kunai up to the hilt.

"Aya…you…you…**KILLED HER!!"**

'_it would be an hour later that orochimaru would found the body of Tao uzumaki, well only the head and one arm, the rest was spread all over the woods, a katana broken in half, and a path of blood that became dirt after exiting the forest'_

'_soon after that, itachi would join orochimaru, following the dirt path, only to end in the empty uzumaki clan compound, there, on the main entrance, they found a kneeling and weeping naruto, holding tightly to him the pelt of aya, near him, a tri-pronged kunai, drenched in blood, Tao's blood, and along naruto, who was drench in blood of his step-father, was a note, a single note'_

'_weaklings are left behind…naruto you are no longer part of our clan__' it read, the tear drops long the note were enough to say for both men that naruto had found the letter and had no will and strength to lift it…'_

'_they claimed that naruto spend three nights, kneeled, rocking back and forth, with aya's pelt, and kept muttering the words 'I hate you' in a fast pace, under the three days rain that fell on all the land of fire, only to stop abruptly and let a scream so loud, that in the fire capital, kushina uzumaki and hana uzumaki woke up, one in sheer fear, having a bad dream about her 'dead' brother, who her mother claimed had died of a strange disease, and buried in konoha, years later hana would found out that naruto was pretty much alive, and was know as the only geninn with a nickname…demon lord'_

'_kushina would woke up of a nightmare…one where a boy with blond spiky hair, orange clothes, blue eyes, whisker marks, gripping the yondaime legendary tri-pronged kunai, waltzed around the remains of the uzumaki clan, all surrounded in flames, staring at the lone survivor, her, crying, begging him for forgiveness, just to behead her, without mercy, and leaving to konoha, where the village waited for his arrival, red clouds above the sky, and the moon marked with several rings, which formed an eye, one single eye'_

"Kami-sama…" she gasped, three nights without master Tao and with the sure feeling that he was dead, three nights where the nightmare came and gone, only to be complete that night, a night where the words of hiashi rung on her head, a warning of things to come, _"you'll create a monster"_ those words rung, and kept ringing, even when the elders declared that they would return to konoha, eight years later.

And in all those meetings, she told herself the same, _"kami-sama, what have I done?"_

* * *

_so people what do you think of the prologue, please review and let me know, now is time for some bio of the characters and the history highlights._

_Naruto uzumaki: know for many as the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune, naruto's life is what can be call as 'the closest you can get to hell' the fact he has little control over his massive chakra reserves and is way to happy-go and friendly mades him the prototype of an 'anti-uzumaki' later he woulkd resent and hate his clan...althought that's and understatement._

_Kushina uzumaki: naruto's biological mother, once a loving woman, secretly married to minato namikaze, the yellow flash, she had previously given birth to hana, naruto's eldest sister, but with minato's death, naruto's sudden hero, anti-hero position among other things, and the clan pressure, kushina grew colder to both of her children, attemps were made to stop this downward spiral, but with the marriage of her with tao, a greedy indiviudal, things turned hell._

_Tao Uzumaki: naruto's step father, tao is a greedy individual who knows little in how to fight and much in how to torture, his life is filled with torturing naruto mentally, althought this proven to be a task beyond his power, he is a machosist, inducing kushina in such life, his life abruptly ended when he killed aya, naruto's fox pet, and a angry, kyuubi chakra possesed naruto, armed with the yondaime tri-pronged kunai mauled tao, orochimaru and itachu uchiha only founded tao's head and one of his arms, and ANBU team is still on the shearch of the rest, so far they only founded a mauled pelvis._

_mikoto uchiha: fugaku's uchiha wife, mothe rof both sasuke and itachi, she is a happy easy going person, many clan heads of different clans refer to her as the 'fan sunshine' because of her sunny disposition, althought in times of crisis and anger mikoto acts as a true uchiha, she is the only thing itachi truly fears if angered...that and the fact she might spank him, after all she is still his mother._

_orochimaru: one of the three legendary ninjas, the saninn and once geninn under hiruzen sarutobi, orochimaru grew alone, and orphan at a early age, his obsesion to learn jutsus almost send him to his own demise, but it was by minato's intervention after he became hokage that stopped orochimaru to turn into a dark persona (although being a pale dude with slit snake eyes doesn't help a lot) he later took anko as a aprentice, where she showed aptitute in his snake jutsus, and as once naruto refered, one has to be crazy to study under the snake charmer, althought that explains many things of anko's personality._

_the uzumaki calling: usually refer as the 'guard calling' the uzumaki clan was called by the fire daimyo to act as his personal guard, along to his council, on the fire capital, this of course was also linked to another event, the scream, three days after the clan left, on three rainy nights, one the last night, a powerful scream was heard all over the lands of fire, bringing bad omens to the clan head kushina uzumaki and her daughter hana, and in konoha all windows had to be replaced because the village was the epicenter of the event, to be precise, where naruto uzumaki was, once he found out he was abandon to his luck..._

so that's all for now, stay tuned for a next chapter, until then be loyal, be respectful, be honest, don't mess up!

ja ne!


	2. chapter 1: rocky start

hello again! it is I! hypn0s with a zero for '0' bringin you the first chapter, right after the prologue, now let me tell ya, to make a story of this caliber is tough, but not impossible, it needs time, and some luck in not running into a writter's block, yet i will be able to update at least every week, if not maybe a week and a half.

right now i hope i'm making a good story, there are tons of good stories out there, and to compete for the readers attention is hard, so you have to lure them, and trust me is hard.

well enough chit-chat, let's rock!

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_"inner sakura"_

**"bijuu talking" **and **_"bijuu thinking"_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ROCKY START**

_Eight years later…_

"Damn it kakashi-sensei, why can't we have a decent mission! It has been a month since the wave mission!" one naruto uzumaki exclaimed, his bright orange jumpsuit shinning along the burning sun of spring, at his side were no one else but sakura haruno, the first ninja of her family, and sasuke uchiha, one of the few uchiha who survived the uchiha purge.

It was two years later after the uzumaki clan left konoha, that a clan civil war among the uchiha erupted, it lasted barely a night, but that night was enough, the uchiha clan was torn into two that night, on one side there was those who supported fugaku uchiha on a coup against the hokage, and then there was those who oppose him, mainly his own wife mikoto and itachi, in one night, the uchiha clan was spilled on their own soil, resulting on the death of all of fugaku supporters and himself, after all mikoto's side counted with itachi, an ANBU captain with the fabled Mangekyo sharingan, after killing his own best friend when this started the battle by attacking sasuke, of the two hundred uchiha only fifty survived, nearly all those death were on fugaku side, nearly one hundred forty, while mikoto only counted with sixty people, not counting children, yet they survived, strived and where now in good terms with konoha, but still mikoto not trusted the elders.

Team 7 as it was know, and lead by the legendary copy cat ninja and still friends of the uchiha, kakashi hatake, were returning of a D-rank mission out of the village, which required them to clean several stables were the cows resided, a two month job, if it wasn't for naruto's shadow clones, and his always growing stamina, it was in times like those that kakashi thanked kyuubi for the unlimited reserves.

True, his students knew of naruto's status as jailer, as every person in konoha, from babies to adults, and also as the only Jinchuuriki not created as a weapon of war, like gaara of the sand, who contained the one tailed raccoon, Ichibi no tanuki, and crazy ass as one kyuubi said, out of naruto's mouth of course.

It had been some rough eight years for naruto, eight years where he understood what a true family was, after being abandoned by his own clan, naruto became what people called a 'street rat' of to some ninja a 'street fox' there his first nickname, and the fact that naruto when stealing food left on all fours, barely being caught by any ninja above jouninn, even the famed ANBU had some problems, and itachi had his run-in with naruto on more that one occasion, only his sharingan being able to track the elusive blond who moved with the graze of a fox…and the destructive capability of an earthquake, as many torn up businesses and general mayhem was left after he passed, and more on hours were people walked more, like noon.

As years passed, naruto assisted to the ninja academy, where he excel on a area many had problems, stealth and traps, unlike other kids, naruto was a genius there, one that could create a life-threat trap out of an eraser, just ask kakashi, he learned the hard way that naruto was not a patient fellow, and decided to come early…to important stuff.

Other thing naruto was know was for his nearly unlimited chakra, a genjutsu user delight due to his inability to cancel genjutsu of any sort unless pain of a external source is given to him, and his taijutsu is a self-learned, mixed, butchered and bastardize versions of the uchiha interceptor fist, the hyuuga gentle fist, the inuzuka wild style, the akamichi brawl style and the uzumaki whirlpool style, all mixed into one, unpredictable, movement wasted but still devastating style he had yet to name, but on ninjutsu, there lay his strong.

Unlike other people, naruto had the ability to learn high level jutsus, like the shadow clones, and wind jutsus seemed to be his strong, as sasuke can give faith off, he never imagined a ball of wind of double the size of this great fireball could come out of a small person as naruto, but considering who he is talking to…

"I'm agreed with naruto sensei, we need something…bigger!" sakura said, her long pink hair blowing with the spring light wind, "maybe…that is of course if you want to be burned for the chuninn exams that is" kakashi said with that U eye smile, after all his students can't tell if he is smiling or angry because all but his right eye is covered.

"The chuninn exams?" naruto asked, "yes naruto, the exams, konoha is hosting them this year, so is expected that the best teams of konoha are called, along with the geninn elite of the hidden villages" kakashi said, making naruto grin, "of course! That's where will be! Team 7, the lucky seven…I wonder if daichi and killerbee will be there too?" naruto wondered out loud.

"ugh…any of your tailed friends is okay as long is NOT killerbee" sasuke exclaimed, making naruto pout, "only because I'm the only geninn with chuninn and jouninn foreign demon jailer friends doesn't mean is bad…I mean bee is cool and that, besides how many people can claim that is friend of the raikage brother" naruto asked.

"…maybe the hokage itself" kakashi said, the team approaching the east gates of konoha, there a person was waiting, clad in a baggy blue aquamarine kimono with a red belt tied up to his waist, shirtless, with baggy blue navy pants that made it to his knees, black sandals, inside his kimono lay a bamboo made canteen, and in his hands lay a small and slim gold like tube, his black hair was covering his left eye, and in his visible right eye you could see a brown eye.

Naruto seemed to light up, while sakura paled, "oh man, of the entire friend's naruto has it had to be him!"

"Yo Raijin" naruto screamed, making the teen look up, and smile.

Raijin was like naruto a demon jailer, the only demon jailer who had no allegiance to any village, and whose birth as demon jailer is as mystery itself, only the fact that he was born on lighting country, near the cave where the six tailed thunder weasel lived was know, other than the fact he had a strong affinity to the thunder like jutsus, due to the tailed beast he kept, and to add he was a hermit in some way, he walked from village to village, ninja or no ninja, selling goods he collected of kami knows where, and is always seen with his canteen and tube, which he uses to his greatest hobby…blowing bubbles.

"naruto-kun, I knew it was you, only you travel with a girl with pink hair and dress in orange jumpsuit" Raijin said, making sakura growl, it was another fact that Raijin and sakura didn't get along, maybe because he always mocked if sakura's pink hair was natural and if it wasn't, if she dyed the other parts of her hair in pink.

"Raijin no baka!" sakura hollered, making the teen grimace at her tone of voice, "could you please keep it down, naruto and I have sensible ears you know" he stated, making sakura huff and turn around.

"so…what brings you to konoha, last time you came was six months ago, and only to bring me my collection of icha-icha and rock import pocky for itachi" kakashi said, "true, actually I wasn't planning to come for another six months, after all konoha has some fine tastes in items, and rare…but I was in the fire capital, and I hear some things you might find interesting, but please don't blow your top off, last time you did daichi swore never to return unless he carried a suppression seal"

"I say I was sorry! How I was suppose to know that daichi liked rina at all" naruto said, "maybe because his face turned as red as his armor?" that made naruto pout.

"Okay what news you bring of fire capital Raijin-san" kakashi asked, pulling his icha-icha book, "well…I heard the uzumaki clan is coming back to konoha"

In that moment kakashi prized book fell to the ground, as naruto seemed to change of several white shades, then acquire a shade of red, but not a hinata blush red, but more of a red shade of anger, "come again?" naruto asked, growling like crazy, and making sakura seek refuge behind sasuke, who was behind kakashi.

"Your family is coming back…isn't that exciting?"

"…**MOTHERFUCKERS!!" **naruto seemly exploded on a burst of red chakra, blowing all around him, "hm…guess not"

"so…it is truly happening" Hiruzen sarutobi sighed, as he saw his new recon team, team 8 lead by kurenai yuuhi nod before actually scowling, even the shy, demure hinata hyuuga seemed mad by the return on the uzumaki clan, after 8 years of living on the fire capital as the fire daimyo and the council of fire personal guard, they finally seemed to be tired of that life, but something seemed not to add up.

"You say you saw at least twenty five main branch uzumaki and thirty uzu branch members, yet the clan when it left was of at least one two hundred, and became one hundred more as the daimyo confirmed me" the hokage said, not even caring that geninn were getting feed on that information, "eh…hokage-sama, the group was composed of at least forty children, on the age of ten to fifteen, the rest are adults…and there is more" kurenai spoke.

"please tell me is something that will not set naruto on four-tailed state rampage mode, I think a brawl of and enrage four-tailed naruto and a piss off two-tailed yugito is enough for me to see…I'm not looking forward to see naruto skin peeling off again" the hokage said, making all frown at that, of all the tailed beasts jailers, naruto was the one with less control, considering that killerbee was able to retain control beyond the four tails, but naruto just seemed to lost it on the four-tailed state.

"I'm afraid this will set him beyond the four-tailed state…they are here" kurenai said, "well…fuck" Hiruzen said, making team 8 arch and eyebrow, well shino did that, kiba was more vocal, "what could set naruto on a four-tail rampage besides a discussion about ramen versus pork chops?" he asked, "how about his mother, sister, and half-brothers and half-sisters" kurenai began, kiba just arched and eyebrow.

"He hates the guts out of them" kiba 'oh' at the hokage explanation, "so…when do we tell him?" shino asked, "hopefully never…" sarutobi began…

"…**MOTHERFUCKERS!!" **that sole scream, along with the sudden shockwave was enough to freak team 8, "bad news are the first to be know" sarutobi said, "I just hope naruto don't decide to let kyuubi 'play' like he did to mizuki…poor bastard"

"He…had it coming" hinata just stated, as she turned around just to see that shino glasses were shattered, "…he screams too loud for my taste"

"THE NERVE OF THEM!!"

"Chill naruto…it can't be that bad"

"BAD? BAD!? I SPEND EIGHT YEARS ALONE; MY CLAN THINKS I'M WEAK! WELL FUCK THEM, OR BETTER I'M GOING TO FUCK THEM WITH ONE OF MY CHAKRA TAILS…THE ONE THAT BURN THEM TO THE MARROW!!"

"Enough dope, is not like the end of the world you know"

"MAYBE YOURS NO, BUT MINE YES, NOW I HAVE TO TOLERATE THOSE STUCK UP BASTARDS ASSHOLES PIECE OF SHIT!! THEY MAKE THE HYUUGA CLAN LOOK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!!"

"HEY I'M JUST A MILE AWAY OF DISTANCE YOU KNOW?"

"SHUT UP NEJI BEFORE I BRAND YOUR ASS WITH MY FOOT!!"

"Harsh…but creative" kiba exclaimed as he saw neji hyuuga, the genius of the clan, branch member and local ice cube actually scowl at that last remark, but not that he could blame naruto of that, he has been cursing and terra-forming the training grounds for the past hour, but still the training grounds they were have been subjected to naruto's…personal touch for the past years.

It wasn't odd to see the 'twelve' as they were refer by the konoha ninja, the 'twelve' formed by maybe the most gifted geninn in the konoha ranks and guided by the most accomplished jouninn the village had, the copy-cat kakashi, asuma sarutobi, former member of the daimyo guard, kurenai yuuhi, the genjutsu mistress and maito gai, the taijutsu master, of course all four had their perks, either chronic lateness, smoking habits, long periods of anger and long periods of…something youthful, it wasn't strange that their geninn didn't had some perks of their own.

For team 7, naruto and nearly uncontrollable anger, one which kyuubi fueled, along for his adore for ramen, sasuke was semi-emo, like all uchiha males, and loved tomatoes, sakura had the knack of hitting some sense on her teammates skulls, crush included, and had a secondary persona, inner-sakura, ino was bossy and obsess with her weight, shikamaru is lazy and a sarcastic genius, chouji is too sensible on his weight, shino…well he is and aburame, hinata is shy, and has a inner-pervert she exploits around naruto, using her byakugan, kiba is way too cocky for his own good, neji is a ice cube with legs, tenten is a sharp thing maniac and rock lee…well he is mini-gai, enough said.

"dodge" sasuke simply said as a tree was flung at him, ino and Lee, who dodge it with ease, "I still think is way immature of him to act like that…rock" neji said as he side-step to the right alongside with shino, dodging a rock that had red hot hand marks.

"well, he does have all the right to be mad, he was left alone…chakra hand" kiba said as he and sakura jumped away of the red hand that was send at them, barley hitting them, "but…she had no right…chakra pulse" hinata said shyly as she jumped with shikamaru and chouji, avoiding the concussion wave that naruto send at them.

"He acts like a spoiled child" neji said as he caught a kunai, only to yelp when the hot hilt made contact with his skin, "damn it naruto, we said no weapons!!"

"FUCK OFF EMO-CUBE!!"

"Emo…cube…man I swear he makes his best taunts when angry" kiba said with a smirk, making neji growl, last thing he needed was for the dog user to mock him, at least akamaru wasn't with him today, the dog was way too sensitive to chakra, and naruto's demon chakra was enough to send normal villagers into a fit of fear, to a sensitive animal trained to be a ninja, it had to be the worst feeling ever.

"Can't he act with some control?" shikamaru asked, "That's his way of control you should have seen it in the battle of wave…zabuza might have been the demon of the mist, but naruto didn't earned the nickname 'demon lord' just by sitting, OH FUCK WIND BLADES!" sakura snapped as the group scattered, barely avoiding the semi-visible blades that leveled a small clearing of the field.

"AND WE AGREE ON NO LIMB RIPPING JUTSUS!" tenten screamed, more by the fact one of her buns straps and part of her pants were cut; she really needed to improve her speed reaction.

"Be thankful it wasn't his hurricane blender, doesn't he even get tired?" chouji asked, "Hello! Nine tailed energy being stuck on his belly! Unlimited chakra and the high of anger! RIGHT NOW WE ARE LUCKY TO HAVE CLOTHES!" ino snapped.

"Talk for yourself, this were my favorite pair!" tenten screamed, pointing at her shred pants, "better your pants that your leg" kakashi said, along with asuma, kurenai and gai, and a chakra cloaked naruto, who tried hard not to loose his clothes on the hot chakra, and accident he and other demon jailers had to pass trough.

"Okay that's enough warm up for today" kakashi began, "warm up my ass! He was just using us as dummies to test how his clan will react when he goes agro on them!" tenten snapped, "maybe…but is better to have a level headed naruto training now that a vent in spilling your guts and consuming your heart naruto for sparring partner" asuma said, making tenten go pale, "demon jailers…are just too troublesome"

"you think breathing is troublesome" naruto snapped, making the shadow user scowl, "can't blame me, I unlike you have standards, how I ended up as friend of all of you and acquaintance of every single of the 'sane' demon jailers is still beyond me"

"A nice bed story for your 'average' children" sasuke joked, making the Nara snort, "knowing him, he might get asleep half way the act" ino said with a smirk, "now that's cruel ino-pig"

"Is the truth forehead-girl"

"Because you are going to be that unsatisfied lady?"

"SHUT UP RAIJIN!!"

And like sakura, ino hated Raijin guts, true he got her the rarest seeds of foreign countries to plant, but he as every jailer she knows, is as blunt as a hammer.

"Raijin-san! Did you got my stuff!" hinata asked, lacking the shutter, short and silent tone of voice she was know to the thunder weasel jailer, who just smiled before pulling out of his kimono a box with a red cover, "direct of the land of the snow, mint flavored cinnamon buns, guarantied to give you fresh breath on a single bite, they recommend to eat once a day, and keep them on a freezer"

"Yeah yeah just gimme!" hinata said as she took the box of Raijin hands, and walked away, muttering about her precious buns, "you should see what she keeps hidden on a wall, a collection of cinnamon buns of all the nations, she eats one everyday, and has them sealed, so anyone but her can touch them, hanabi tried it once, hinata nearly chopped her head off" neji said, "you're a bad influence to her naruto-san" neji added.

"Sure blame his oldest friend, I never gave her the idea of using seals to keep her buns safe, just bells and maybe and explosive tag"

"I stand my point" neji muttered, sometimes he wished naruto didn't save hinata of the so called 'cloud' ambassadors, they just had to cross naruto the day after the window shattering scream…and of course that killerbee's brother had to take the position of raikage after the old raikage died of 'mysterious' ways, but at least he had a father for a longer time…before that disease took him away, just as it took hinata's mother.

"Mother…are we doing the right thing? I'm coming back I mean" a girl with long red hair tied on a single braid asked, her blue eyes looking at the older woman, who's face was covered in a grey cloak and hood, the girl herself was dress in a single black net-shirt with a black vest under it, the vest had the clan seal it, a spiral in blue, with blue navy pants and black sandals, like her at least ten girls of her age were dress alike, all having different hair colors, but having something in common, the blue azure eyes.

"what mother thinks doesn't matter, is the clan's will" a boy snapped, dark spiky hair, blue azure eyes, tanned skin, clad in black robes, with a light chest plate and two visible Sais strapped to his legs, which were covered in black pants and black sandals.

"Motaro fuck off, hana is right, and more knowing that she has to visit her brother grave" a girl near hana snapped, clad in a white vest with a red collar, a red shirt with a high collar on, the uzumaki emblem on the vest back, black shorts and knee level sandals in blue, the several scrolls attached to her belt were enough to say she was something akin to a seal mistress.

"I'm just saying that if naruto wasn't so weak before, he might have been a respectable member of the clan aiko, so I suggest you to shut up, failures are meant to die in this world" Motaro said, making hana and aiko growl.

"enough" the cold voice of the robed lady made the trio stiffen, "we are not here to social visits, nor to visit your 'brothers' grave" hana scowled, "we are here on a mission, to find out if this 'demon lord' is worth of our clan attention, and if it is, you are to seduce and marry him hana" the robed lady said, making hana sigh, "yes…mother"

At her fourteen years, hana uzumaki, first born child of minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki, the clan heiress and tomboy still doubted of her brother's dead, her mother actions, her current father, the fourth to add, was already bounded to the elders wishes and demands, not knowing that their actions had deem them as barbarians, something not even the Kaguya clan had earned, since they were the warmongers among the clans of mist village, is still surprising that some of them live.

"so…they are returning" hiashi whispered to himself as he saw his youngest daughter hanabi spar with a two boys of her age, one of them was no one else but the third grandson, konohamaru sarutobi, the other was of course a new addition to konoha's already vast clan housing, akiko kattarn, son of the current clan heads of the kattarn clan, asuka and shou kattarn, the clan itself was new, only being four years old on konoha, and harboring a hate for the uzumaki clan, such hate that never was given to naruto, being a relative of such clan, yet they had heard the rumors, and were surprised by it, the kattarn clan was the only clan that specialized in the arts of seals, and constantly kept check on naruto's seal, and had yet to discover how in the nine hells the seal of the yondaime thunder god technique worked, they had the seals, but not the theory and way to make it work.

"Yes…well that's what I could gather from Raijin, naruto's friend and the scream and devastation naruto made, is much worse that the time he and yugito got in an argument about ramen and pork chops", the fact was that hiashi would never be able to see naruto without imagining with his skin peeling, chakra burning the skin and vaporizing the blood and turning him into a mini kyuubi, such was the nature of demon's chakra that they seek equilibrium whenever unleashed.

"yes hiashi-kun, I still can't believe they have the nerve to come back, after so many time away" mikoto said, supervising the training of the three children, on behalf of asuka and shou, since they were on a diplomatic mission with one of their clan branches on the fire capital.

"what do you think the reaction of the kids will be when they see naruto alive" hiashi asked with a all-knowing smirk, "the question there is how the clan will react when they see their home leveled by the 'weakling' of their clan, I'll pay for a photo of that" mikoto said.

"That can be arrange" hiashi said as he smirked at the uchiha matriarch, "hiashi you are and evil bastard you know that?"

"I try mikoto, I try"

"So…we are getting in the exams huh? Iruka-sensei won't like it a bit" sakura said out loud, seeing that the geninn were having the same thoughts, "iruka is a academy instructor, you are under my command, so I pretty much can do whatever the fuck I see fit to see you grow stronger" kakashi said with his lazy tone.

"He is the only person besides shikamaru dad that may be able to say that with such not caring for the rest" ino whispered to tenten, who nodded at that, "this exams will be special in a way, instead of the usual three parts, it will be five parts of the exam, since the number of geninn coming is…one word huge" asuma said as he handed each geninn a slip of paper, "you are to sign those and present them in one week, present to the room 301 on the academy, your team has to be complete to be there, understand?" kurenai asked, satisfy by the nods of the geninn.

"My youthful students! It makes me happy infinitely to see you all ignite your flames of youth; I expect only the best of you all!" gai exclaimed with his good guy pose.

"You are all dismiss, and naruto please try to keep your temper in check, just for today" kakashi said, making naruto nod seriously as he walked away, "why the warning?" sasuke asked, "his clan just came to the village…is not going to be a teary reunion…unless blood spilled on the ground counts as tears of course" kakashi said with his U eye smile.

"And people wonder why I act as an ice cube"

Temari had to hand it to the konoha demolition team, they knew how to tear a house down, the huge house like compound seemed to have been collapsed from the middle, and being release of its suspension columns, not to mention the walls that separated the house/compound of the street were also tear down, more like being ripped away by some powerful force or jutsu.

"Hey, did gaara came and vented some steam here?" kankurou asked, "I am right behind you kankurou" an emotionless voice said behind the puppeteer wanabee, "kami, gaara for the love of all is good and bloody in our job please for once announce yourself!" kankurou snapped, knowing too well how gaara became sometimes, but right now he cared squat of that.

"…I'll try…but I promise nothing" gaara of the sand simply stated, making kankurou sigh happily, "well…but you have to admit, it looks like if you vent some steam here" he added, "…mother says that one like me was here…the stench…is intoxicating"

Temari actually stiffened at that, it didn't take too much imagination to know who gaara was talking off, the kyuubi Jinchuuriki, one of the reasons konoha seemed to be a magnet of demon jailers on that moment, it was rumored that the kyuubi jailer was friend of the seven jailers, including the oldest of them, who rumors state that he is a hermit who is veteran of the second shinobi wars.

"HOLY SHIT OUR COMPOUND!" the sand team turned around, just to see a red headed girl stare at the demolished house, shock etched on her face, "BY THE ASS OF MY GRANDFATHER WHO THE FUCK DEMOLISHED OUR HOME!!" this time it came of a black cloaked boy, who just gaped at the torn place.

Soon several people of the same age, with the same stunning azure eyes cursed as they saw their home turned shreds, "whoa…so many hair colors" kankurou said, temari just sighed, konoha besides being the village with more clans and home of the most powerful jouninn, was also the home of the most eyesore hair colors, really who actually has red neon hair color.

"…mother says…that HE smells like them" gaara simply replied, making the group stare at him, "mother says…demon lord was here" that actually caught up the attention of the few grown ups on the huge group, "demon lord…smells to them…strongly to the red headed girl"

"The one with the neon hair or the normal hair?" kankurou asked, "…the one with the normal one" gaara simply replied as he walked away, along with his siblings, leaving the group behind them.

"…mother…could it be that…" hana began, "no! He is dead, accept it" the robed woman snapped as she entered the ruined home, just to stop no more that five steps later, hana in concern walked near her mother, just to look what she was also staring at, and gasped.

There, on the stone path, was what seemed to be the epicenter of an explosion, one loud one, and in the middle of it was a charred note, hana didn't knew what the first words spoke, but she did read the second newest set, and her eyes went wide.

'_I'm ain't trough yet'_

"…liar…" was all hana replied as she ran away, leaping at a great speed, kami knows where, "mother…what happened to sister hana" Motaro asked, "…the outcast lives…the outcast…is demon lord"

* * *

another chapter, another week, hopefully i may get some people hook into this, now for the bio and event thingy.

_raijin: the jailer of the six tailed weasel, the ruler of thunders, raijin is unlike any other jailer, born with no village alliegance, he is usually found wandering around the elemental nations, selling goods or blowing his bubbles at his hearts content, he knows naruto because naruto asked him to bring him ramen of every village he has come, also since he had certain contact with raijin bijuu, kyuubi was able to comunicate with his bijuu bretheren, since that day raijin comes and goes of konoha as he pleases, coming every years with goods of all kinds that his customers asked him, kakashi hatake, hinata hyuuga and itachi uchiha are his most loyal buyers._

_killerbee: the jailer of the eight tailed ushi-oni (ox ogre), killerbee is the jailer with most control on his bijuu strenght, and with the most oddities of the rest, distinguish by the dark coloration of his skin and pale yellow hair, killerbee also raps (he suck but no one has the heart to tell him that) and to add he is the brother of the current raikage, who killed the former raikage after the hyuuga fiasco (and the fact the ambassador was killed by and enraged naruto) killerbee first came to konoha to ease the problems left by the former raikage, and bringing the heads of those who plot the kidnapping of hinata hyuuga, on the way he met a sad naruto, trying to cheer him up he rapped for the kid, who laughed and ask him for more, as they went to the hokaghe tower, much to killerbee surprise, naruto knew the hokage, which helped a lot, since that day both became close friends, ofently rapping (and incuring in sasuke wrath, who is usually the main topic of their raps)_

_hana uzumaki: naruto sister, she was born two years before naruto, daughter of minato and kushina, she was a close secret until kyuubi attacked, and naruto was presented to the village as the savior and heir of the clan, four years later the clan left him, hana was dragged by the clan, to continue her training as kunoichi, excedding in the wind arts, but not having wind affinity she has weaker attacks, her taijutsu is supper, only matched by motaro uzumaki, the new clan heir, she still harbors the hope of naruto being alive, not buying the story of he dying of a disease, no demon jailer had died of a disease, and naruto is no expection._

_demon lord: no one but the people of konoha knows who is truly demon lord, offently refer as a shinobi with great might, he is also a story told by mothers to children about a powerful human/demon who was so powerful that not even the demon jailers or bijuu were unable to stop, let alone defeat, and usually came to the houses of naughty children to punish them because of his high respect to the rules, the only thing know about demon lord in konoha is that he is a geninn (doesn't help because there are just too many geninn to look for them) and he wields in combat a pure made chakra scythe, only than that is know, hana uzumaki was given the mission to find and seduce demon lord to induce him into the clan, and procreate powerful ninjas._

_the uchiha wars: refer also as the 'uchiha civil war' this conflict was a cold war between the hokage and the uchiha clan, until one night when the clan divided and fought each other, on one side was mikoto uchiha and itachi, along those who were loyalt to the hokage and wanted to prevent the possible fourth shinobi war, and in the other it was fugaku, her husband, and all those who wanted to overtrohwn the hokage, the battle was bitter, and surprising, all fugaku supporters and fugaku itself were killed without mercy, killed by sisty women, all the one hundrer forty men (what an ego blow) since that night the clan is ruled by mikoto and is loyal to the hokage._

well, that is it, until next week, hypn0s says relax, live, and enjoy.

ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2: mood killer

_

* * *

_

hello again! it is i! hypn0s, and i have brought the next chapter of outcast, i know i said i would update every week, but i got ahead on the job, and since i'm going to also update kingdom hearts: beyond the stars soon so i thought 'why not, let's update' and so here i am, before hand i want to thank those who review and has read it, i will keep in mind those advices i recieved, critic no matter what, is always good, now without any delay, the second chapter of oucast.

**CHAPTER 2: MOOD KILLER**

"_sister!" _

"_Please sister! Teach me a jutsu!!"_

"_Sister why momma is so cold?"_

"_Why the jiji's are so ugly?"_

"_Why kyuubi is so fuzzy?"_

"_Sister…do you love me?"_

Hana uzumaki, the first born of the yondaime by two years and one of the best kept secrets until the birth of naruto and sealing of kyuubi couldn't help but to sigh at the memories, her little brother was alive, the only relation in blood she had with the late yondaime was alive, not death like her mother and clan made her believe, yet her mother called him outcast, yet he was the one called 'demon lord' the kyuubi jailer, the shinobi with most potential, yet her clan seemed to cast him away, just because he wasn't the cold uzumaki men he was expected to be, not even in the hyuuga clan that was expected of the clan heiress hinata hyuuga.

Yet…she had to wonder how naruto, her brother had earned the nickname of 'demon lord' along with a notorious reputation of having connections on higher places, not to mention the monstrous jutsus destructive capabilities he could unleash, that had been one of the reasons given to her to go to konoha along with some of the young members, elders and her mother.

Other reason had been to her to seduce and made 'demon lord' into an uzumaki, specially to breed an offspring of them, hana was the strongest kunoichi of the main branch, but not enough to be clan heiress, since she was the first born of the clan head, kushina uzumaki, yet it seemed that unlike the hyuuga or the uchiha clans, the uzumaki clan only accepted male heirs, not female, her mother was the only exception given due to her participation on the namikaze massacre, yet…

Yet she had married a namikaze, their enemies, and had two children with him, one being the demon jailer of konoha, she knew one thing, her mother, the old one, would have rather gut herself with a dull spoon rather that be a complete bitch to her children.

There were other things in hana's mind, for example the fact that naruto, although being her blood related brother would change nothing on the plans, demon lord was suppose to be seduced, and induce to the clan, now that naruto was know as the possible 'demon lord' it would make things easier, in the elders eyes, she would do anything for just getting him back, and they were right, she would, it wasn't odd in her clan to still have marriages among close blood members, just to keep the purity of the blood, something the hyuuga clan had not done since they came to konoha, and was proven that their byakugan instead of being tainted with foreign blood it actually became stronger, something akin to adapt and evolve.

And the uchiha, since the majority of their members was female (which added the humiliation of fugaku when he saw that sixty chicks were beating the crap out of his one hundred forty men) it was expected that the few men in the clan to marry inside, of course it was suppose to grow, not get smaller, so it was more obvious that the girls were to marry with other men, and the boys have multiple wife's.

Even in the minor clans it was not practice, but she knew that no matter what happened, she would be forced to seduce her own brother…to attain his strength, she had yet to find out why they had brought the minors of the clan, the ones that once lived in konoha, with the exception of Motaro.

Motaro was the exception of the rule, unlike her mid sister and brother, Motaro was in fact the bastard child of a raped uzu girl, who showed great potential, at the age of naruto before all that mess actually began, he had mastered the wind blade jutsu, and the clan taijutsu, the whirlpool, which basically like a whirlpool was to draw the opponent onto one, then break the opponent, simple as that, yet the combos and katas were as complicated as the hyuuga gentle fist katas, and more devastating that the prized eight trigram attack the hyuuga were feared off.

But that mattered little to hana now, she had a mission of her own, find her brother, and see how much he had changed, if he had become a resented teen who was emo, or still the bundle of joy who seemed to never know when to quit, if so, she was going to seduce him.

Yes it was all against she was taught by her father, but if that's what it takes to have naruto back to her, then so be it.

Besides how hard is to find a blond with whisker marks?

* * *

Impact, pull, impact, pull, impact, pull.

That has been the pattern hanabi has been seeing of naruto doing with the last kunai of the yondaime hokage, attached to a cord, throwing it like a yo-yo, impacting it in the wall of the compound gardens and pulling it again.

Sure hanabi was still curious about naruto, her sister oldest friend, and by what she could see of some papers when her father drunk his ass away, with and arrange to her, a marriage one.

To hanabi it wasn't odd; hinata had literally demanded to the elders, a first to any hyuuga, and her father that naruto should live with them, and after they reached the age of fourteen they would marry, to ensure that the 'last' uzumaki lived happily, and of course to satisfy many fetish of hinata, something she didn't say out loud but hanabi knew perfectly.

Sure, hinata and naruto where in odds on their relation, one barely knew the definition of love, the other just wanted to have her way non-stop, and have a harem of blond whiskered teens at her disposal, but she couldn't blame neither, both had passed some rough times.

The kidnapping was one; the kidnapper was one of the olds raikage trusty ninja…of course the ninja had to cross and angry naruto while carrying hinata, the result was bloody to say the least, and to add luck, the old raikage was 'retired' of his post by killerbee brother, who admitted all guilt of the act, and immediately send the heads of those loyal and who gave the idea to kidnap hinata to her father, who accept them with the raikage most deeper condolences for hinata's mother health state, hanabi was due to born at any moment there, but a strange blood disease had eaten her mother chakra nearly to the point of rendering her to the painful decision of decide if she gave birth to her and die, or kill her and live, she obviously took the first, knowing that a mother's love is something that extends even to their unborn child.

Hinata was so devastated that she spend a week on her room, before naruto had force her to leave the room, even to the point of dragging her by the hair, something neji nearly blew his top off, of course when she was finally out, she saw that naruto was also suffering, for her cause, and just wanted her to be happy, that way the strangest friendship became solidify, for the next eight years he would became hinata's friend/confident/brother/lover, even to the point of offering himself to become hinata's practice for her seduction practice, there the first sparks flew…along with her father head, he had caught them nearly up to the point of hinata giving naruto a blowjob, you can imagine her eleven year old daughter doing that, and his reaction to that.

And as time passed, so did her uncle, death of the same disease that took her mother life, a disease both acquire when they ate a poisoned food given by a resented hyuuga branch member, who is now death, neji was devastated, but unlike hinata, naruto took another approach to snap neji of his funk…slamming his forehead on his knee until he bled.

Hanabi shook her head at that, of what she could gather, neji for an entire minute stopped being an ice cube and launched a fit of curses enough to make blush a sailor.

"Naruto-san what are you doing?" hanabi asked, looking at the kunai yo-yo, what happen to be the yondaime last relic, "stuff" naruto simply replied.

"I know you're doing stuff, but why?" she asked again, "Because I can?"

"Dammit speak clearly; I'm not hinata to read you like one of her porn magazines!!"

"…she does have porn?"

"Duh!! Why you think she uses your byakugan on you! For checking how much you grown down there…well yes but you know what I mean!"

"(Sigh) is my family" naruto began, "what of them?"

"They returned" hanabi arched and eyebrow, "his clan left him behind hanabi" both turned to see hiashi near the porch, two glasses of water on his hands, "oh…wait what!?"

"They abandon me hanabi-Chan…and killed aya" naruto growled, "The cute white fox of the pictures?" he nodded, "damn…no wonder sister is so vehemently protesting on a further separation of the clan houses…it could lead to some nasty things"

"and with things the way they are…the only casualties of a clan war would be the elders, since they are pushing that…well half of them" hiashi said as he stared at the sky.

"I heard also they hired all the carpenters and constructers of konoha to rebuilt their home before the exams start" hiashi said, "he-he…good luck with that…I placed a termites nest near the remains"

"And also hired bug-killers"

"SHIT!"

"Naruto! You're in presence of a lady!" hanabi said with a smirk, "I am?"

**BAMM!!**

"Of course…ME!" hanabi snapped as she walked away, "sheez…stiffer that the stiffs back home"

"Is like her mother…sometimes sweet as an angel…sometimes the devil incarnated…water?"

* * *

"how long it will take to finish the reparations of our home?" kushina asked, "eh well, with the number of people and material…less that a week, but you have to hire other people to add the electric wire and water pipes, AFTER we end the place" the carpenter said, "good, I also want you to construct and underground basement of the size of the dojo"

"Of the size of the dojo huh? No problem, but it will take a day to end it, this day" the man said, "good enough, start right now" kushina commanded as she walked away, "okay men you hear the lady, time to work!"

"kushina-sama" and elder man asked, clad only in a grey kimono with a blue obi, his blue eyes staring at the uzumaki matriarch, "it was him…wasn't it?"

"It was him" was all kushina replied, "the clan…has made a powerful enemy" was all the elder said as he began to walk away, "yoshirou" kushina began, "my actions were given because you all wanted it…for the good of the clan"

"I have come to regret that decision, I hope so do you" yoshirou stated, "I never regret nothing"

"like the day you send Tao to his own death, you knew how naruto would react…or when you send Ume, your third husband to rock territory, knowing well his past and crimes there, or how about souta, your former husband, who died of…mysterious ways" yoshirou exclaimed, not even blinking and believing that kushina looked so calm.

"I care little for those three…they were hindrances to the clan…expendable" she said in a cold manner, "don't fuck with me kushina, I'm your father and I know well that by casting your son away…the demon jailer of the kyuubi no kitsune you basically fucked us all…you knew he was the demon lord"

"What I know is for me alone father" kushina snapped, "for fuck sake! You gave the boy enough reasons to kill us in the most horrible ways, I also thought he was a failure, but after seeing this" yoshirou motioned to the still devastated compound, "I'm starting to have my doubts, you better hope he doesn't decides to turn against us…and you better keep my grandchildren on a leash…I still don't know why you brought those who lived here before, but I assure you kushina, fuck us up and I will personally will have the pleasure to show you why I was called 'bloody scythe' by the namikaze and grass ninjas" yoshirou snapped as he walked away with a grunt.

Kushina just stared at her father and narrowed her eyes, her mind was set, there was much to be done, and naruto was key component of it.

"soon…soon…" she whispered as she stared and a old oak tree, and blinked when she saw her own image, and the one of naruto, a grown naruto, laughing and sharing an ice cream under the shade of the tree, hana sleeping on one of the branches, just them, the three of them…

"_No" _kushina shook her head, _"he is expendable…all are" _

She then looked at the passing Motaro, and smirked, _"all but you Motaro-Chan"_

* * *

"Mother I'm home!" sasuke called as he entered his clan house, the smell of his mother cooking filling his nostrils, _"hum…tomato soup…tomato spaghetti with…tomato juice, alright! Today is just perfect…" _sasuke thought as he entered his kitchen…

Just to see Raijin seating on the kitchen's table, he and mikoto laughing, "so much of perfect" sasuke muttered as he entered and seated.

"oh sasuke-Chan, is good to see you arrived" mikoto said as she served to sasuke a bowl of tomato soup, the smell filled sasuke nostrils, and led him to nirvana, "Raijin-san brought tomatoes of rice country, directly of the fields of aspyo" sasuke eyes widened at that, the fields of aspyo were know for having the most natural and delicious fruits and vegetables corps, getting a dozen of anything was itself a task, due to the high demand.

"oh is nothing mikoto-san, is just part of my job" Raijin said as he zipped his own tomato soup, "well…after today I'm surprised you even stand still" mikoto said, "oh you refer to naruto-kun scream…I think is nothing compared to the scream he let eight years ago, or so I heard" Raijin replied with a small smile.

"is sad…and maddening to know that after so much, kushina would return here…we use to be good friends" mikoto whispered, "why they would that, even here that we killed like animals in one night had respect for one another and buried them with the proper ceremony" sasuke stated, "the uzumaki clan is as old as the uchiha, senju and hyuuga clan, the only difference was the changes the clans made, all but the uzumaki changed something, the cursed seal of the hyuuga usually exploded along with the bearers head and the users hands two hundred years ago" sasuke spitted his soup after that revelation, "call it 'if you do it I fuck you sideways in the afterlife' stuff, karma whatever, the point is that it changed a hundred years ago, along with the in-blood marriages inside the clans, as far as I know, the uzumaki clan are the only one who keep that tradition"

"Well that is fuck up" sasuke said as he turned around, just to gulp when he saw pass his twin cousins, Akane and akemi uchiha, where the clan's pride and joy, besides itachi and sasuke, the twins were in the ANBU tracking team, both had the same length and brown shade of hair color, the same size of onyx eyes, they dress alike, the only differences were that one, both had D-cups, one they used to once smash sasuke face when he graduated of the academy, and the other is that both are bisexual and lovers.

"Although I wouldn't mind marrying someone inside the clan" sasuke whispered as he saw his giggling, loving, and big endowed cousin's walk away, "(sigh) why men are so attracted to big breasted cousins?" mikoto asked to no one in particular.

"Don't ask me mikoto-san, I'm and orphan"

* * *

"So…twenty-five of them are shinobi ranked?" the hokage asked as he stared at his assistant, "yes hokage-sama, twenty-five ninjas, fifteen men and ten women, all of the age of twelve to fifteen" the assistant replied, "hum? Those twenty-five lived with naruto-kun and trained with him" the hokage mussed.

"Maybe they were homesick"

"No clansman is homesick, their home is in their clan, regardless of where they live…there's something else" Hiruzen mussed out loud, and then focused at the opening doors, and sighed.

"Kushina" he simply replied as he motioned to his assistant to leave, this one nodding.

Soon the two of them were alone, one staring at the other with critical eyes, "Hiruzen" kushina replied, "is hokage-sama uzumaki-san, you have a lot to answer, abandon, attempt of assassination, among other colorful charges"

"I answer to nobody" kushina replied, "you answer to me from now on, you might be the daimyo guard, but here in konoha that is worth shit, so you better shove that prepotency where no ones finds it" the hokage snapped as he looked at some paperwork, "…dully noted, now I want answers"

"Of what?" sarutobi asked, "where is naruto uzumaki" she asked, "I don't know…he is too secretive with his things, especially where he lives"

"Is he demon lord?"

"Who?"

"Where he lives?"

"I told you I don't know"

"Is he demon lord?"

"I don't know"

"Who has taught him?"

"So your clan can mess with that! Not a chance in hell!"

"Is he demon lord?"

"No" the hokage said as he looked at kushina straight in the eyes, _"three times she asked if he is demon lord, two where he lives and one who teaches him…what is going on"_

"My daughter is to be wed with him, tell me where he is as stipulated in the law" kushina demanded, there sarutobi narrowed his eyes, he knew about the law pretty well, the mother of father of the about to be wed could demand the location of the one to marry to their child.

"_hm…I could tell her he is already on a relation…if you can call that relation, and is arrange to marry hinata two years from now, but that would made hinata a target…yet I could tell her where he lives, and let hiashi tell her, so he can have a crack on her possible face…besides is his own sister he is about to marry for kami sake! What to do? Of fuck it"_

"He is already on an arranged marriage with the hyuuga clan heiress hinata hyuuga, who claims to marry him to keep the uzumaki line" sarutobi said, enjoying the slight twist on her face.

"The uzumaki clan is well, I don't see why the hyuuga heiress says that" kushina said, "well…she says naruto-kun is the last true uzumaki, and since he is actually the last namikaze, she is technically correct, so nothing to do there" sarutobi said with a smirk.

"You can't hide him of me forever" kushina hissed as she left the room, as soon the doors closed, sarutobi turned to the walls on the left, "orochimaru" he began, addressing at the snake charmer, "hai sarutobi-sensei"

"follow her, make sure she doesn't pull any shit…right now I'm very suspicious, go" the snake saninn nodded as he merged with the wood of the wall, not long after that kushina came again, "the headbands" she said, sarutobi smiled before handing to her a wooden box, inside of it there were at least twenty five headbands for ninjas.

"No matter how cold you might act…your still plain old kushina" sarutobi said as the uzumaki matriarch left, slamming the doors behind her, "and that's what worries me"

"so…hinata, you and naruto have…you know…made home" sakura asked to the blushing girl, who smiled, but shook her head shyly, "barely…last time h-hanabi caught us…butt naked…I have to b-bride her with one of my c-cinnamon buns of rock c-country to keep h-her mouth s-shut" hinata replied.

Sakura was still amazed in how much hinata has progressed in so little time, eight years with naruto had made wonders on her, all this culminating in her stand against the elders and her soon to be marriage with naruto, that itself had been a feat itself, but being able to made naruto officially hers, after all the blush and shutter she once carried…it was still amazing.

"Man, you are the only girl who has got closer enough to do it" sakura mumbled as she chew the cake that was serving to both kunoichi.

"Is not like naruto is going to rape me or anything sakura-Chan, b-but sometimes I wish…"

"You were gang raped by his and his clones, yeah I know, you told me the fantasy in detail…very detailed to my taste" sakura said, "I'm a g-girl with needs sakura-Chan, is normal"

"normal…you'll have your own personal harem/army at your disposal, not to mention he is a demon jailer, his stamina is already crazy, who knows how many times he'll do it to you before finally collapsing on you" sakura mumbled as she glared at the hyuuga heiress with envy.

"not my fault I fell in love of naruto-kun…the stamina and large…staff is just a bonus…" hinata said with a sweet smile, making sakura glare her more, "…he deserves it after all he passed trough, it wasn't until we were eight that he started living with my clan" hinata said as sakura nodded with a sigh.

"True…say…if you are willing…and naruto is willing…well…" sakura mumbled as she stared at hinata, "a threesome? Sure…as long you behave…and let me enjoy the first round with you" sakura actually blushed at that, "j-just kidding, if naruto-kun agrees then yes…" hinata stopped in mid words as she looked behind her, finding a girl with long red hair and the same set of eyes naruto had.

"Yes?" hinata asked, "So my brother lives with your clan huh?" hinata and sakura eyes widened, _"brother? Naruto never told us about a sister, she looks older…two years older…unless…" _both girls thought at the same time.

"And?" sakura asked, not liking the girl a bit, "he is mine…I will not allow a wannabe kunoichi and a whore get in my way"

"Who the fuck you think you are to speak us like that?" sakura snapped, standing up along with hinata, "I'm hana uzumaki, older sister and soon to be wife of naruto…he is mine…is just a matter of time" with that the girl walked away.

The two girls looked at each other, "sakura I'll go to the compound, go tell kakashi-sensei and sasuke-san about this, then meet me in the compound" hinata said as she jumped away.

"…even his own sister has the hots for him…naruto must have the weirdest luck with women" sakura mumbled as she jumped away as well.

"Hey!" the waitress yelled, "you forgot to pay!!"

* * *

"**You know you could let me out and play with the clan" **the ominous voice of the kyuubi sounded in naruto's mind, _"oh for kami love let me sleep!"_

"**You know it; their return is a bad omen"**

"_So you too huh?"_

"**I'm a fox; I'm sleek and can see trough deception better than you humans"**

"_Yes all mighty furball"_

"**Grrrr…I'm serious here boy, this is already highly suspicious, there is more than meets the eye"**

"_The all 'is all in the eyes of the beholder' thing right?"_

"**Correct…yet it is odd…why that woman would come with those who lived and trained with you so long ago?"**

"_To fuck with my mind…not that the teme of Tao didn't tried that, even as little I was way too thickheaded"_

"**No arguments on that"**

"_Yeah…HEY!!"_

"**HE-HE…but seriously…be warned, the woman might try to push your buttons, anger you…to prove something…stay focused, act goofy, let is slide, if they act in the exams…well they say some geninn don't come back in one piece"**

"_you heard kakashi-sensei…is five parts instead of three…as far as I know the fights will be in the last portion…the first portions can easily be tests to see if we are chuninn material"_

"**There is more than a rank in stakes…I can feel it…something is wrong…" **the kyuubi replied as he went to slumber in the grass.

As time passed, kyuubi and naruto came to some agreement, naruto since the jail would give kyuubi some…better accommodations, in exchange kyuubi would grant chakra for free, and help him in genjutsu based attacks, at the same time both would share a mental link, much like killerbee had with his bijuu.

Naruto just stared at the ceiling of his shared room with hinata, one of the conditions on the arrange marriage with hinata was to live with her, on the same roof, sharing the same bed, to foster their relation further, so in the honeymoon they can do more that 'make love' hyuuga were way too passionate with their lovers.

As he pondered when hinata would finally lost herself in her sexual pent up frustration, other thought lingered in his mind, the one of his clan, their goals, their reasons…

With a sigh naruto stood up and walked away of his room, saluting several hyuuga's of both branches, some doing works, some just passing the time, there was not much to do in a ninja village, specially in a clan house but to train and possibly fool around, but considering how things were now…

As he approached the clan exit, he felt a strange dread, something was wrong.

"**How I hate being right" **the fox mussed, _"maybe is a gas you got stuck"_

"…**I'm an energy being sealed on your belly…HOW THE FUCK THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE?"**

"_I don't know…odder things have been seen…just look at Lee and gai-sensei!"_

"**I rather gouge my eyes with a chopstick, but since I can't because one I'm on your belly and two, I lack the opposable thumbs to do so, is just a long dream never to come true"**

"_Cry me a river fox…oh kami mighty this must be a joke!!"_

When naruto opened the doors of the clan compound, he found himself with the surprise of his life, forty people of his age, the girls were dress alike, the men with the exception of one, were dress in a black shirt with a light white mesh armor on it, baggy grey pants, blue sandals, and the kunai holsters were tied to a black belt right behind them.

What made naruto actually angry was the fact all shared a similar trade, including him, the blue azure eyes that once hiashi said could even pierce someone's soul.

"hello…dead man" one of the females spoke, "we thought you were truly death, but here you are, alive and kicking" a male of the group spoke, "you owe us a compound…we might pull the price out of your ass" there naruto eyes widened in recognition, and who wouldn't he, those three who spoke were in fact the 'triplets' a trio of branch members of the clan who often bullied him for money.

"_No…please stop!!"_

"_The money bastard!"_

"_We want the money!"_

"_Give it and we will let you in peace"_

They never kept their promises, they kept hitting him and hurting him, until one day…one day he snapped, a day before his abandonment, he clawed the face of the female of them, haruka, and her male friends, haturo and hideaki ran away after witnessing the first time naruto used demon energy.

Now naruto saw how they had grown, hideaki and haturo were alike, spiky silver hair, but hideaki had gold like irises, haturo had magenta irises, the only Uzumaki's with different eye color, but with the same intensity, haruka however, she had pink neon hair, nearly like sakura shade hair color, and her once flawless face her mother priced and bragged would bring her the best husband sported five semi vertical slash burned scar marks starting of the right side of her jaw and ending on the left side of her forehead, cutting also some of her pink neon hair.

"Hello…bitches" naruto said as he leaned at the compound wall, and stared in amusement at the forty narrowed pairs of eyes, now he was a different person, it was payback time.

"Don't mess with us asshole, we are here on a mission, now come with us" the dark clad boy said, "and why should I do that oh mighty robed stuck up"

"because I demand it…Motaro uzumaki, the true clan heir" the dark clad boy said, revealing his face to naruto, who just snarled, "oh yeah…the bastard child, I remember you…how's hoshi-Chan, hopefully she died before witnessing how her own son turned into a bitch of my mother and step-father" naruto snarled, "yes she died…a year after you were left to die" Motaro said with a smirk.

"left me to die you say, yet I live…and I have done more alone in eight years that with a life time living with a clan full of assholes like you all" naruto said, using of the uchiha famed talk tone, the 'I give shit about you, I am da bomb'

"Don't try to talk your way out of this, and come with us" Motaro commanded, "why? Last I checked your clan hated me for being…different, and now you want me back…HA! I don't know what to do…if to laugh or to barf!"

"is not and option, is an order, come with us outcast" haturo said, "hm…what to do…go peacefully to a meeting of stuck assholes…or fight them and break them…hm, tough choice" naruto mussed as he looked at the sky shikamaru style.

"Let me help you with that naruto" naruto eyes widened as he stared at the right of the group, "hana" naruto whispered, "hello…demon lord…please be kind and accept our invitation…"

"Dammit sakura what's the rush!" sasuke screamed, in his hand lay a glass of tomato juice, half empty and being drink by sasuke in short intervals, "hinata and I met naruto's sister"

"The dope has a sister?" sasuke asked, hoping the sister of naruto wasn't…well like naruto, "yes…the fucking whore actually says she is to marry naruto"

"SHE WHAT?" sasuke screamed, now that was a true shocker, getting actually married and getting laid with your own sister, oh the humanity.

"She walked to the hyuuga compound, hinata was fearful, so she asked me to get you and kakashi-sensei, only I couldn't find sensei anywhere" sakura said as she leaped trough the roofs, and landed on the road, dashing alongside sasuke at great speed.

"he will show eventually, you know how bad timed he is he can be pretty much accurate on his arrivals" sasuke said, remembering the only time kakashi had been on time, like a clockwork…the day the newest edition of icha-icha paradise was published.

"how much before we arrive?" sasuke asked, "how the hell I'm suppose to know, your house I closer to the hyuuga compound!" sakura screamed, jumping again onto a rooftop, and jumping again, just to have her eyes widened at the sight, and the chakra pulse.

She had an eagle sight of the compound, and of an orange kid, crouched and surrounded by a group of teens, a girl right at his side with blue hair…

"Damn it!!" sakura cursed as she picked up the pace, "for fuck sake sakura slow down…I don't know where the hyuuga clan house is!!"

* * *

"Hana" naruto hissed again, looking at the girl in question that was once his sister, his row model, the only light besides aya on the cold walls of the compound.

"please naruto-kun, come with us, we just seek to talk" hana said with a sweet smile…a way too sweet smile for naruto's taste, it was the kind of smile anko would put before pulling a kunai and adding it to your skull…or your balls, which she had better access.

"If you wanted to talk you could have come without these fuckers" he snapped, making Motaro growl, "I apologize for this naruto-kun, but it was of direr necessity, we need to discuss, but not here, but in our home"

"You mean that dump! If you got anything to discuss you better do it here and now, I'm already piss and I'm not in the mood of seeing either the fossils and my backstabbing 'mother' if you can call her that" naruto snapped looking at the group with critical eyes.

"_Only hana is ready for combat, the rest is blissfully unaware of what I got on my hand" _naruto thought with a mental smirk, as the hidden kunai on his right hand was starting to grasp his hand.

"_Overconfidence is the downfall of ninjas, underestimating your opponent is only bound to bring your demise faster, strike strong and sure…leave no enemy alive, they didn't earned the privilege of living" _the words of hiashi rung on his mind, as he steeled for combat.

"since you are in such a hurry I will tell" hana began, only to scowl when she saw hinata land right at naruto's right, "get the fuck off my man bitch!" she snarled as she activated her byakugan, making some of the uzumaki teens recoil at the byakugan empty gaze.

"and since I see your…fiancée is here…this will make it better…you are to marry me" hana said bluntly and short, with such authority that one would believe naruto would actually nod and fuck her right there and now.

"He…ha…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" instead naruto laughed, or roared, or whatever he was doing now, because his laugh was as hollow as the deepest pit.

"You…got…ha-ha…to be shitting me! Me? Marrying my own sister? Oh man that is just so hilarious" naruto said as he dried the tears that fell of his eyes, tears of amusement, and who wouldn't cry after that, well just naruto.

"I don't find the fun in that naruto-kun, you are to marry me, consider it an honor" _"okay hana, stay cool, act like a cold bitch and don't fuck up, naruto has always feared that, just push his buttons and you got your brother back…as a husband and to get laid…but you got it back" _hana said/thought, her exterior was as cold as ice, as her mother, but on the inside she was trembling, one slip and naruto was bound to rip them like tissue paper, if she acted first of course and took hinata as hostage.

"He…so they seem to finally acknowledge me…" naruto whispered, worrying hinata, "naruto-kun…" she whispered in concern, hoping for something better.

"_Thank you kami…he is seeing reason" _hana thought as she saw her brother in glee, "I'm so….FLATTERED!!" naruto screamed, letting a surge of his own chakra out, making all grunt at the powerful blast, and wince when they saw his eyes…his blue eyes now sported slits.

"Don't fuck with me hana! I'm far smarter you gave me credit!! You actually believe that I will fall for that shit!?" naruto screamed, the chakra pulse disturbing hinata, who sported a smirk, _"the pulses are on intervals…code…help" _she thought as she saw several branch members come at the door, along with her father, not sooner than that team 7 landed, sakura whined but fine, "I think…kakashi-sensei is rubbing it on us" she muttered with a slight blush.

"Naruto-kun…" hana began, "don't 'kun' me woman! As far as I'm concern I have no sister in that clan, no mother or no other relative!" naruto roared, staring at hana's blue shocked eyes.

"Now get the fuck out of my sight" he hissed, "and if we don't outcast" Motaro challenged, only to receive a sick smirk of naruto, "you don't want to find the answer to that…right kakashi-sensei?" Motaro brown furrowed, before shooting up when he felt something tapping his shoulder, turning around he saw a tall man with silver hair defying the gravity, all but his right eye was covered…

"Sharingan kakashi" Motaro whispered, "hm…so my reputation precedes me…joy" kakashi said in a lazy tone, before pulling an orange book of his shuriken pouch, and started reading, "really Motaro-Chan…you should leave…unless the numbers of the uzumaki clan get…drastically cut short" kakashi said as he gripped Motaro's shoulder, this one wincing.

"_He…he is not even gripping hard and I feel he is about to pull my arm off!" _Motaro thought as he stared at the now superior man, _"is this…is this truly a jouninn? Not even mother demands so much respect and fear!"_

"okay…we will leave" hana said, a cold tone on her voice, "but mark my words naruto-koi, I will make you mine" she said, giving a slight wink at the scowling blond, before all the uzumaki left, Motaro and hana leaving last.

"The fox was right…" naruto began, "something else is at stake"

* * *

Night had fallen on the hidden village; the only businesses were the ones on the hidden red ninja district, and some bars, compounds were now guarded heavily by their own people, the hyuuga after the little stun of the uzumaki Childs, had reinforced their defenses, knowing well enough their weakness…thanks to a prank pulled by a seven year old naruto involving rotten eggs filled with pink dye, hiashi swore that hizashi had never laughed and cursed so hard in his life.

The uchiha compound was smaller, yet as heavily guarded as the hyuuga compound, only uchiha ANBU girls on guard, since in fact there were only a handful of men, all children, and itachi was the only mayor male, and he was on a mission.

Many clan and ninja families had reinforced their defenses after word of the little incident with hana and naruto, and the fact he had screamed loud enough to shake the village, one ROOT leader danzo swore as he was awaken of his nap for the second time in the day, and he slept on underground quarters with soundproof walls.

All clans were asleep, all but one…

On the still ruined uzumaki compound, sporting a brand new basement, the clan gathered, not just for sleep, but for planning.

"So naruto is in fact demon lord" yoshirou said while looking at kushina and several elders, the youth behind them, hearing with sharp ears the conversation.

"Yes…hana made first contact with him, as every youth present, as described in the Intel, he is loud, brash, and outstands too much…" suzu uzu, the only elder of the branch family said, looking at a file and tossing it away.

"_They fucking knew! And they had the nerve to keep me in the dark!"_

"So…what to do now?" takahiro uzumaki said, looking at the elders and kushina, "we first reconstruct, I already nominated three teams of our clan house to participate in the chuninn exams, yoshirou, takeshi and me will be their jouninn sensei's" kushina said.

"Who are they?" yoshirou asked, "takeshi will take the triplets, I will take hana, Motaro and aiko will be under my wing" kushina said, "and you father…you will take tarou, tokimo and tomoko" kushina said, "a weapon's only team?" yoshirou asked.

"yes…he shows no weapon usage, besides the kunai and shuriken, we know nothing of his jutsus, or how much chakra of kyuubi he can handle before loosing itself to the power, that's why I'm sending the three teams, yoshirou team will gauge his fighting capabilities, takeshi team will attack and force him to draw the Kyuubi's chakra, while my team will move for the kill"

"Then what?" hana asked, staring at her mother with narrowed eyes, "then we do what it has to be done…and that's all you have to know" kushina replied with a cold look, before standing up and looking at the ceiling, a ceiling which contained a strange rune like made spiral, a mark that matched the floor and the walls.

"_Soon baby" _kushina thought as she placed one hand in her belly, _"soon…"_

* * *

_so people, what do you think? larger and with more curses, in the next chapters the action truly starts, for now i will keep the work, and seeing how many people reads my story warms my heart, so now with some bio and events._

_the triplets: naruto's headache while living with the uzumaki, they usually bullied him for money, but one day before naruto's 'exile' he snapped, calling for the first time the demon chakra of kyuubi, and attacking hakura, leaving a scar on her face, the same face her mother bragged about so much._

_yoshirou uzumaki: naruto's grandfather and kushina's father, know as 'the bloody scythe' during the third shinobi war, yoshirou is maybe the only level headed elder in the clan, and by far the only one who truly understands the consequences of their actions over naruto, having fought a demon jailer on his youth, he knows the true extend of naruto's power, and he doesn't hesitates in reminding that to kushina whenever he can._

_well that's it for now, until one next update._

_ja ne!_

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: mayhem

_hello again people, it is i! hypn0s with a new chapter of outcast, as i said before, i am thankful for those who ahd review and read my stories, including Kingomd hearts: beyond the stars (although i made a mistake by uploading five chapters on a row) in any case here i give you the weekly dose of this chapter, along with new faces, and some not so new, yet as fresh as the story, in the next chapter the action truly begins._

_now without any delay, another chapter of outcast._

**CHAPTER 3: MAYHEM**

_Three days later…_

The hyuuga clan is know and praised as one of the few clans who had multi-branches of actions, seal masters, taijutsu experts, medic ninjas, trackers, hunters, all but ninjutsu experts, but that is about to change, after all they had on their walls no one else but the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja, naruto uzumaki, the human chakra battery, the geninn who had kakashi hatake, the man who knew over one thousand jutsus and perhaps taught him a pair, which technically is true.

After the incident with the uzumaki youth, naruto has been training non-stop, and considering how much he trains, it was a surprise, also hinata seemed to step into her game, and started working on some jutsus, although the clan had no ninjutsu users, they had a vast collection of all kind of elemental jutsus in their personal library which every hyuuga had access, one of the few places both main and branch members gathered.

Hinata had started working on some D-ranked water based ninjutsus, all defensive types, the kind that would withstand wind blows with ease, and a earth jutsu, that was both defensive and offensive, all required a fine chakra control, something she and every other hyuuga had, what they lacked was chakra to mass use them, unlike naruto who had it inverted, massive chakra with suck ass control.

And it seemed they weren't the only ones with a run-in with the uzumaki clan youth.

Team 10 had the misfortune to meet them when they left the hyuuga compound, all glaring and angry, especially hana, who pushed chouji, kicked shikamaru on the shin and punched ino on the face, all without even bating an eyelash, since that day team 10 sole goal has been to improve…and getting even, specially ino who had her pride and a tooth broken by hana's punch.

The twelve were training hard, getting ready for the exams, because they knew that the five part exam would weed many, and would demand so much of them.

* * *

"come" Motaro said as he assumed a combat stance, his right leg extended at the front, while his weight rested on his left leg, his right hand positioned in a prayer way, while his left hand was placed near his belly, in a open palm manner, the 'falling sparrow' was a style of combat was a Motaro made taijutsu style, created by basing it of the uzumaki 'whirlpool' style and the hyuuga 'gentle fist' only mimicking them both in stance and looks, beyond that the style itself was more of a heavy use of wind enhance attacks and bone shattering strikes, pretty much like the 'iron fist'

As his adversary charged, Motaro was thinking of something entirely different, naruto.

The so called dead guy was pretty much alive, and unlike the clan has told them he looked like a fair opponent, one that overwhelm him in chakra reserves, nothing else.

The 'outcast' was a mystery itself to him, naruto was the second child of kushina, the jailer of kyuubi, and hero/anti-hero for the village, he was in Motaro's logic, a symbol to rub on many clans' faces, they had power, they had privilege, they had…

'_Created a monster'_

Motaro blinked, and staggered as the fist of his opponent connected with his face, he didn't knew where that last thought came from, he thought of naruto as a uzumaki only by name, nothing else, he was an outcast, nothing else…

Yet why he thought that? Why the mention of the words 'naruto' and 'monster' came to his mind and made him feel Goosebumps? It wasn't like naruto was in fact a monster, Motaro is a shinobi, he knows when to see 'underneath the underneath' naruto wasn't a monster…

So why he was so worried about the fact any uzumaki who gets in a fight with naruto will get hurt, or worse.

"Hey Motaro" he heard, breaking him of his thoughts, "we can call it if you want?"

"Yeah…today I had enough training, tomorrow we will continue" bowing, the uzu member left the newly reconstructed dojo.

Motaro just stood up, cleaning the little blood formed on his cut lip, the uzu boy would not walk away tomorrow, but right now he had something else to worry about.

He had to put heads and tails about the mystery of naruto uzumaki, and there was only one person (besides his 'mother' and 'sister') who could truly shed some light.

Yoshirou.

* * *

Karin was grateful for the work orochimaru had found her, he had seen the potential on her, and had placed her on a place where her talents were exploited to the fullest.

The early detection system that surrounded konoha, and warned about missing-nin, spies or armies approaching the village, it also worked as a warning if the daimyo ever came.

Karin was no warrior, that's for certain, but the lack of combat capabilities worked to her, she was a girl, the type of girl that rather likes office work that fields work.

Her talents lied on the detection field, she could sense any chakra signal made by any living or non-living being, regardless of the distance where the signal was originated, she could feel it, track it, and identify it with an accuracy never seen before.

The old sonar guy covered the village to a 50 mile radius that started from the walls of the village; Karin on the other hand had improved that radius by at least 150 miles, giving the village a total of 200 miles radius coverage in case a spy or army decided to attack, and if she wanted it, and by request of the hokage and the ANBU captain, she could focus and look for a missing-nin.

Right now she was in the routine of scanning konoha's extended perimeter, it wasn't a boring job, she get to stir the ANBU once in a while, and she was well paid, at least she didn't get to wear the ugly costume her predecessor once wore.

As she held her hands on the gigantic orb placed on the middle of the room, and several of her subordinates worked on the several screens around the room, she suddenly felt something.

Looking up, Karin narrowed her eyes at the several chakra signatures, all gathered like ants, moving at them, "takeshi!" she yelled, making one of the people there stand ups straight, "go tell the hokage that the uzumaki clan…the whole deal is coming…" she said, takeshi nodded before leaving.

Karin narrowed her eyes as she rubbed her temples, if the elders and youth uzumaki were enough to anger naruto to the point of nearly using one tail worth of kyuubi chakra, she doesn't want to imagine what the whole clan might do to his already volatile temper.

Then she felt one last signature, really away of the clan signatures, it was old, but moved fast, and was already on the hyuuga compound doors, the fact it shared the uzumaki chakra signature made her fidget on her seat.

"I really need a day off"

* * *

Hinata stared at the dummy on the other side of the training grounds of her clan home, there lay a dummy fashioned to hana's image, but this one sticking her tongue out and with X for eyes, giving it a comical look, but to hinata it didn't had nothing of comical, she was and enemy, the image of her enemy, her rival, the only woman with some guts to stand in her way towards HER naruto.

In konoha there were things you could and could not do, especially against clans, you don't deny an akamichi their food, you don't wake a nara of their five hour nap, you don't try mind tricks with the yamanaka, you don't play with the kattarn seals, you don't touch the swords of the korn, you don't say uchiha are emo, you don't touch the murasama or nobunaga armors and especially you don't, and is widely know, don't fuck with a man/woman who is taken by a hyuuga, less try to snatch it for yourself.

Is something odd, but hyuuga, especially females are extremely possessive, they let no one but them touch, kiss or even glance their lover/ boyfriend/ girlfriend/ fiancé/ fiancée/ spouse/ wife, is like trying to play rock, paper and scissor with a drunken tsunade, a mayor no-no.

No one knows why, is perhaps and old hyuuga rule that is drilled to every hyuuga since little, to be possessive with their stuff, because someone might come to take it away, or is just a mess up gene of the byakugan, no one truly knows, only the fact that a rampant hyuuga, especially a girl is worse that kyuubi, and that is saying much.

Grunting, hinata formed five hand seals, ending with the rat seal, "water release!" she yelled, the moisture of the air around her, and the small puddle of water actually stirring up, "water daggers!" when she yelled that, the water around became what seemed to be daggers made out of water, and all shot up at the dummy, shredding it without mercy, like a barrage of kunais thrown by the biggest and strongest group of men, all the water daggers met several spots that were marked as vital, the heart, the lungs, the kidneys, the carotid and femoral arteries, and the head (of course those daggers seemed to focus on actually cutting the head from the nose bridge) when she was over, she smirked at her handy job, what was left of hana's dummy was a hollow torso, with holes on the heart and kidneys.

The water dagger is a D-rank jutsu, because of it's little chakra usage, perfect for those with water affinity and wanted a head start in the water jutsus, but it was also classified as an A-rank jutsu, because with the correct amount of chakra, a huge water pool and a fine chakra control, the dozen of water daggers made with only the moisture and a puddle of water become thousand, and since all are as sharp as the finest katana, thousand of daggers were something no ninja wanted to deal with, the kaiten could deflect them…to a certain degree, since the fragmented water drops of the daggers are also as sharp at the dagger itself, so until the user disengage the jutsu, the drops around a person are as sharp and deadly as the dagger itself.

Smirking at the damage, she turned to her left, another hana dummy positioned there, "earth release: spike tidal wave!" she shouted as she formed roughly ten hand seals, and slammed her hands on the ground with the dog seal formed.

Soon the earth in front hinata seemed to move, forming a wave of dirt, stirring the soil, and growing, until it was of her waist height, when it reached the hana dummy, hinata pressed more her hands into the ground, then several rock like spikes formed of one meter long, impaling the dummy from the waist and torso, a painful kill if a person got hit by it.

Hinata eyes widened then when she saw the dummy poof away, turning into a log, turning around, and forming three simple seals, hinata faced the damaged dummy and yelled the name of her jutsu, "water release: triple lance!" slamming her hands together, three water like lances of the length of two meters formed in front of her, and shot at the dummy, impaling each other at the head of the dummy, and then exploiting, along with the head.

The two jutsus were special, the spike tidal wave was a defensive and offensive jutsu, rising at the height of the caster, and when blocked the attack, the caster could add more chakra, and spikes would grow, impaling the enemy, the second jutsu, water lances was simpler, all three D to C-rank, but also B to A-rank because if more chakra is added, then the deadlier it becomes, in any case the water lances shot and impale at the target, imploding and taking the person's limb.

True, to a geninn having such deadly jutsus it was irrational, and yet they were talked about the first kill by specialist, so when they had to do it would be easier, like someone said, 'you better cut your emotions when killing and enemy, that way there is no regret'

Hinata as clan heiress was given a more specialized talk, so she was able to actually to detach herself of her feelings when killing, not that she had done it before, and actually hoping that hana is her first kill.

As she stared at the special dummy made to replace itself with a log whenever a jutsu was used on it, she just couldn't help but to smirk and imagine that hana had been victim of those jutsus, her jutsus.

Soon she started to meditate, her concentration broken when she hear her father…scream like a girl?

* * *

"No!! Not you! Anyone but you!!" hiashi screamed as he stared at the only thing that scare the crap out of him (besides his wife angry stare)

On the main doors, along with two petrified branch guards, was a woman, but not any woman, she might be the only reason naruto wears orange, that person he don't remembers, his great-grandmother.

The woman was short, like one of those small elders of manga, wrinkles and gray hair tied on a single bun, a huge wooden staff on her hands, the same blue azure eyes, and dress in a small orange kimono with a blue obi and with a leaf pattern in a light orange in the kimono.

"Oh hiashi-kun, why don't you give me a hug?" the woman said with a creepy smile, "The hell I am! Every time I gave you a hug I ended up with a lot of pain!!" the hyuuga clan leader said while pointing a finger to her.

"You break my heart!" the elderly woman said, "shikaku-kun, mikoto-Chan and chouza-kun all hugged me, why my favorite adoptive child won't hug me?" she said while pouting.

"You know why! Every person in this compound does!" he snapped, making the woman go silent…

**WHAM!!**

"Ouch!" the hyuuga clan leader rubbed the huge bump on his head, courtesy of the small elderly woman, "hiashi hyuuga! You selfish bastard! Come and give me a hug or the clan council room will be pink tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Hiashi actually paled at that, "h-hey come on sayuri, don't be so hasty about your pranks" the hyuuga clan head exclaimed, "Yo H-man what's going on?" he heard, the dreaded nickname that only one person used on him.

"Naruto" the hyuuga leader hissed in pure embarrassment, the last thing he needed was to her of all people to hear the nickname he was given to naruto when he was forced to go to a Halloween party by his own wife, dress as a superhero, made by his wife, and with a huge yellow H in the chest area, and the cape.

"H…man?" sayuri asked, before her aged face broke in a grin he knew too well, the same grin naruto had once displayed when he dyed the uchiha compound roof in a neon pink.

"Oh…so it must be naruto-kun" sayuri said as she advanced at where she heard the voice, hiashi tried to stop her, just to receive a bon on his head, again.

As the clan head rubbed his head in pain, he stared in fear as naruto crossed paths with the orange clad elder.

Both stared at each other, naruto stiffening at the sight of her azure eyes, "who are you?" he asked coldly, "oh don't be so cold with this poor elder naruto-kun, I am free of guilt of the clan's actions" the elder said as she began to circle naruto.

"My…seems my gift was of your liking" she said as she tucked his pants, only to him to scowl, "who are you?" he asked again.

"Me…I'm sayuri uzumaki, your great-grandmother" she said as she somehow level herself to his height, using her cane, naruto just narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't remember you"

"You don't…" hiashi began, "because she was exiled of her clan"

* * *

Yoshirou stared at Motaro, Motaro stared at yoshirou, both were tense, and the fact the rest of the uzumaki clan came back of the fire capital, by orders of the daimyo, with some cloudy like orders to bring naruto back to the capital along with the clan.

"You wish to ask me something Motaro-san"

"Yes…yoshirou-sama, what do you know of the outcast" Motaro said, "It depends, what outcast you refer?" that caught Motaro by surprise.

"Yes, our clan has two outcast, naruto, and sayuri" Motaro eyes widened, "sagacious lily?"

"Yes…sagacious lily, my aunt" yoshirou said, "…of both…I want information of both" Motaro exclaimed, the sheer curiosity to know who were naruto and sayuri and why they were casted away on his top priorities.

"Sayuri uzumaki, the sagacious lily" yoshirou began, staring at Motaro straight in the eyes, "she is the youngest of three girls born during the mid-rule of the shodai hokage, hashirama senju, my mother sister, the youngest, and by far the most gifted of them all" he began.

"my aunt…she was a true shinobi, loyal to the hokage and only him, she had gone to konoha as a liaison to the hokage to our clan, at the age of twelve she was a chuninn under the command of the second hokage, tobirama senju, and when the second shinobi war hit, she was the only uzumaki against us" yoshirou exclaimed.

"When the second war was over, she was called by the clan…we tried to assassinate her" yoshirou said.

"I was three at that time, and I remember well enough that day…twenty jouninn class ninjas of our clan…where brutally murdered by her…no mercy was given, not even to her own sister…" Motaro tensed up.

"sickened by the ways of her clan, she send the heads of her assassins to us…with a note…she had exile herself, only carrying the name uzumaki to show that not all uzumaki were bad as they believe" yoshirou said as he stroked the sleeves of his kimono.

"She always wore orange clothes; such was her love for orange that even her hair color was orange, her kunai sharp edges were orange, and like naruto, she loved to prank…rock village was the never the same without her pranks" yoshirou said, looking outside then.

"in a way she and naruto are alike, both share the love for the color orange, both are outcasts, and…" he stopped, looking at Motaro, "at that time she was know as a saninn, she trained and fought with the likes of hanzo the salamander, and she even was witness of the birth of the very first Jinchuuriki, one I fought when he went berserk and attacked rock ninjas during the third shinobi war"

"…and naruto" Motaro said, "simple, the male sayuri, as brash and loyal as sayuri is to the hokage, his loyalty is only to his village and people, the 'orders' we got of the daimyo are fake" yoshirou said.

"this is a move to bring naruto to us, his 'marriage' to hana, the fact those who knew him in the clan are here…all seems to be part of a chess game, and we are part of it"

"You say we are pawns?" Motaro said, "More like puppets, because pawns are use to weaken and open the defenses, sacrificial lambs…but puppets" yoshirou began.

"As puppets we have no will, we are pulled by the strings…yet we don't realize until is too late…and we never see the strings and the hands of the puppeteer…we have to be wary" yoshirou said with a look that demanded obedience.

"I don't know why the sudden interest in naruto uzumaki, but sayuri is back, just confirmed, we cannot fall in personal vendettas, and we have to stay calm and united"

"…thank you yoshirou-sama" Motaro bowed as he stood up, "Motaro" yoshirou stopped Motaro, "why do you hate naruto so much?"

"…because he killed my father…"

* * *

"so…you're and outcast…like me" naruto whispered, hinata leaning on one of the door frames, looking at sayuri in a critical way, she didn't trusted any uzumaki, naruto was to her the only uzumaki worth of her trust.

"yes…I was not cut to be a cold uzumaki, and to be honest, they pushed me into making my decision" sayuri said as she drank her tea, "you say you…killed one of my great-grandmothers…right?" sayuri nodded at naruto's question, "something I'm not proud of, but since I was born, me, mayu and masaro were at odds, their loyalty was to the clan, while's mine lied to the village I served, I was going to become a rock kunoichi, but I was send to konoha, as a symbol of peace of the clan to the shodaime hokage, he took me in, and taught me that a village, konoha was like a family…the family both you and I carved for so much" sayuri said with a small smile.

"when he died and his brother took the position, I was already a chuninn, and I knew the parents of many of the clan heads, I tell you this…mikoto's mother was truly a spitfire" hiashi chuckled at the literal pun.

"when the second shinobi war came, I was the only uzumaki on the ranks of konoha, grass, sand and part of rain village, who opposed those who attacked first, I fought alongside the likes of hanzo the salamander, I fought alongside danzo the war hawk, I saw how sarutobi became 'the god of shinobi' I saw the birth of the first Jinchuuriki" naruto eyes widened at that, and so of hinata's.

"I guess you know him, old, a hermit that roams the lands, looking for the likes of him, imparting them the knowledge he gathered throughout his life in how to fight and control the power of a bijuu" naruto nodded at that.

"_Remember young one, you are now part of us…a brother, a brother in arms, in tears, in joy…never let the power consume you…" _the words of 'the hermit' till this day had kept him away of actually lusting for Kyuubi's power, the bloodlust sometimes he and every Jinchuuriki had, he had overcome it…with great doses of ramen.

"when the war was over, I was called by my clan, I had on my belt at least fifty deaths of uzumaki, along with one hundred rock ninjas and seventy rouge rain ninjas, when I was half-way…I was ambushed…by my own clan" sayuri said, looking at hiashi.

"the battle is an example of how long a clan is willing to go to keep their secrets, although we use…not so drastic methods" a branch member there actually snorted at that, earning a glare of hiashi, "one thing is a seal that keeps the secrets of the byakugan away of greedy hands, other is killing a member of their own clan…the blood spilled that day taught all clans how low they would go just for revenge…not even the Kaguya clan went to that length" hiashi said while looking at naruto and hinata, specially at hinata.

"I fought and killed them, to someone of me, who trained with hanzo, and proudly can say defeated, it was a child's play, yet to my horror I saw that they had send my own cousins and sister to do the deed, and they had complied without hesitation…so I fought like that…without hesitation" sayuri said, making naruto sigh, he was caught in a similar position.

"I know what you think naruto-kun, you are caught in my position, and your both right and wrong, right because those you will fight in a future are your family, your blood, is hard to attack them it takes a lot of courage to do so, and more to go to the lengths I went, but your also wrong, unlike me, you were casted away, just because you were a Jinchuuriki, too soft for their standards, trust me on this, they deserve every ounce of pain and suffering you are willing to give them, is time they all pay for the wrongs made throughout their existence"

"Rape, murder, arms dealings, terrorism, torture, prostitution, and the list go on and on, continuing the vicious circle, innocent are caught in the crossfire, and the new generation falls in the same temptations that their familiars had fell too…yet you are out of that circle, you, one of the new generation, son of the clan head itself, you my grandson…you can make the change, to stop it, to destroy it from the root" sayuri said while looking at naruto straight in the eyes.

"I know this…because unlike they…you are not alone…just like your father…your meant to rock the world" naruto eyes watered at that, words actually coming out of a familiar he didn't knew and actually was like him (not with the demon stuck in his belly part) but he knew that at least he wasn't alone, looking at hinata he understood what sayuri said, he is never alone.

"Besides I owe you twelve years worth of birthday gifts and parties, the uzumaki clan is know for never making birthday parties, the heartless" sayuri muttered, "so…you and I…are going to go out…ambush the remaining clan members with some stench bombs…with pink dye" naruto eyes widened, as his mouth hung open, as did of hinata's and the branch member.

"I forgot to mention…sayuri-san was know as the 'prank queen' and responsible of the most degrading pranks ever to be cast on konoha…father still turns purple every time he remembers what she did to the clan council room" hiashi said with a shroud.

"So…what do you say…your up for it?" if possible, the hyuuga present actually felt a chill run to their spines when they saw the twin grin of sayuri and naruto, "I'll bring the dye…I still got pink neon stashed on my stuff"

* * *

"_why I accepted this in the first place" _sasuke thought as he was tugged by sakura and ino, one in each arm, sakura dress with a pink kimono with red blossoms around the fabric and a green obi that matched her eyes, and ino who was dress in a purple kimono with white flowers around the fabric and a white obi holding the kimono, the fact she was showing cleavage didn't help at all with the fact that sasuke was about to burst, and his inner pervert, that he kindly called 'inner kakashi' was howling like a wolf, shouting to take both girls there and there.

"_Is your duty to find a pair of wonderful girls sasuke-kun" _was what his mother had said, _"the clan must grow strong, and I know the haruno and yamanaka girl had the hots for you…and it will help with the relations among clans" _

"_I know I must do this…for the good of the clan…but…" _sasuke thought as he looked at both girls, both sporting naruto trademark grins, _"if something incredibly awesome doesn't happen in the next five seconds this pair will rape me!!"_

As by kami intervention, the trio saw naruto pass by, a huge bag of something hoisted on his back, then five seconds later a small elderly woman, actually jumping on a staff/cane, a bag bigger than her on her back, not sooner than that, hinata passed by, hanabi on tow, "naruto-kun…sayuri-san…please…COME BACK!" she yelled as hanabi just stared at her sister, then at the uchiha.

"naruto is going to prank an uzumaki convoy…with his great-grandmother" the youngest hyuuga said with a smile, a camera on her hands, "pink neon uzumaki with the stench to peel off the paint…that goes on my album, wait me up sister!" she said as she ran behind hinata.

Both girls blinked, before shrugging it and turning to their sasuke-kun…

Only to both see they were linked with Raijin.

"The fuck are you doing here?" sakura asked, "well…sasuke-san asked me to cover him up while he escapes-err I mean goes and covers naruto, he promised me a date with his twin cousins…oh yeah"

Both sakura and ino eye twitched, "YOU BAKA!!"

**BOOM!!**

**BAMM!**

**CRACK!!**

"Yo…what happened?" shikaku asked, passing by with a grocery bag, "that…is the price I paid for having twins with D-cups" Raijin exclaimed, twitching on the ground, he pitied naruto; he had to deal with that everyday of his life.

* * *

Hinata waited at her room, tapping her foot on the ground, she had lost both naruto and sayuri in half-way, it was already night, and naruto hasn't returned to her.

She knew that was expected of a man, specially of one like naruto, he couldn't stay on one place, like if he had 'ants on his pants' something that would have sense with shino…if he actually talked and moved as much as naruto.

And she knew that as his future wife, she would have to stand that once in a while, and surely he would come with sake on his system, and either in a super good mood, or full bastard mode.

Soon the doors of her room opened wide, and closed fast, a laughing naruto entering, with his jacket around his waist, his black shirt covered with several pink spots, and his headband around his neck, like she wears it.

She narrowed her eyes as he let a sigh of happiness, "naruto uzumaki!" she exclaimed, making him stiffen, "do you realize what hour is it?" she asked, crossing her arms, "but hina…" naruto began, both had come to and agreement of not going passionate until they reached their room, there they could let it all go, both love and hate.

"Don't hina me naruto! I know you hate all uzumaki, yet you act like if you knew her all your life!!" she snapped, thankfully their room was soundproof.

"oh…I get it…" naruto began with a sly smile, walking to her, and then standing behind her, "are you…jealous?" he began, his hands gripping her hips, "or is just that we don't do thinks like I did with granny sayuri" he said, rubbing his hands around her belly, lifting the fabric of her shirt, and rubbing her bare stomach.

"Damn it…you even had a nickname to her!" she snapped, trying desperately not to fall into his touch charms, "well…she is technically not and uzumaki, she is an outcast like me…so I never met her, and I could see…" he said, as his hands went to her shoulders, "that she wasn't faking, she honestly likes me as a familiar" he said as he forced her to turn around, and smashing his lips into her eager lips, both hugged each other, loosing each other in the others touch and scent.

Both then collapsed on the bed, kissing each other without any control, then both broke the kiss, hinata on top of naruto, their foreheads touching the other, "hina…I know I spend the day with sayuri, but it was because for fun, I mean how many times you can find a familiar that acts just like me…especially dress like me" he said, peeking her lips.

"True…you have a lot to make up to" she said with a smirk, "oh…and how?" he asked, "trust me naru…" she began as her hands traveled on his body, "your about to find out" with that she gripped something she loved much of him.

* * *

Kushina didn't know how to feel now, piss of annoyed, but since both emotions were so close to each other, she could easily feel both at the same time.

The remaining members of the clan had come at the elders request, it seemed they had their own agenda regarding naruto, and she didn't like it, if someone would use naruto that would be her, besides she is the clan head, pulling ranks on some old mummies as ancient as many of their scrolls was good.

But at the matter at hand, she was piss, sayuri had chose the worse moment to return, true she didn't affect her plan at all, but yet her sole appearance was a positive psychological factor on naruto, and the successful prank made against the clan members surely had boost his morale and steeled his resolve, she needed him to be vulnerable, both physical and mentally, her plan wouldn't work if he was acting all mighty and hokage like, even if he wasn't one.

Staring at the pink, that's right, pink members who were ambushed, she couldn't help but to rub her temples, she could feel a wave of headaches coming, sayuri/naruto size headaches.

Soon she looked at hana, she was walking to her new room, or as the young members like to call 'the pain suite' because she had so many weapons and torture machines in there, that you had to wonder where she slept at all, and how in the nine tails of kyuubi half of those things worked.

Kushina smirked, her plan was working, if all went according to plan, everything she worked for, forsaken, killed, and all would have been worth it in the end.

She just hoped naruto didn't kill Motaro, at least not yet…

* * *

"sayuri-san" Hiruzen said with a smile, "old monkey, seems years weren't kind to you" sayuri said, "Looks who's talking, the one of the size of and average dog"

"You're just envious"

"Right…envious" Hiruzen said as he started at the small, yet deadly elder kunoichi, "I hear the rest of the clan has returned of the fire capital"

"yep, they carried this" she said as he pulled a small note, with the daimyo seal on it, "naruto-kun surely knows how to give a distraction, hundreds of shadow clones armed with pink neon paint filled balloons, oh the horrors that boy could unleash on a war…I hope he never participates in one" sayuri said, seeing the expression of the hokage, angry, sad, surprised, then amused.

"is a good forging, but a forging in the end" he said as he ripped the letter and tossed it on his ashtray, "naruto would never return to his clan, even if kami itself ordered to him, he would rather kiss kyuubi than do that" sayuri smiled at that.

"True, true" sayuri replied, looking at the pictures of the past hokages, and stopping in the one of minato.

"Even if rock hates his guts, daichi and the new tsukikage respects the yondaime power, he did what he did to defend his home, they understand that" sayuri replied, "they and a handful" she added as she focused her attention on Hiruzen.

"So…what do you think?"

"Naruto-kun has a killer fiancée, good friends, he has…and average life" sayuri said, "I was referring as a shinobi you old coot"

"Oh that! he has an astonishing affinity to wind elemental, he is agile like a fox, not to mention has a killer aim and makes plans in the place, he is nothing short but a genius in combat, I yet have to see how much control he has over Kyuubi's chakra, and if the rumors about him being demon lord are true"

"oh I assure you sayuri, they are true, he is demon lord, as for control of demon chakra, he can only reach three tails, if he goes four tails, he looses control, and goes on a rampage, it shortens his life every time he goes four tails, that's why he has forbidden to use it, along with his sexy jutsu and his…scythe"

"oh yeah…I heard about that too…with it he reaps souls of entire armies, and splits spirits of men in two…can't wait what the exams had to offer"

"oh trust me sayuri, these exams are going to blow your head word, word" Hiruzen said, taking some sort of loose stance and crossing his arms in a crazy way, "you know that if killerbee sees you acting like that he will start rapping without any mercy"

_The day of the exams…_

The twelve had gathered on the same spot, inside the room where they were told to go, only to be nearly chocked by the sheer amount of people on the room.

"Fuck, kakashi-sensei wasn't joking when he said these exams would be full!" naruto shouted, "Dammit I think someone is groping me!" neji hissed, only to receive a spank, "motherfucker" he exclaimed, never using his byakugan for seeing who was doing that, and never noticing the blissful look on Tenten's face.

"And what the fuck you complain ice cube, you are being groped by a girl, I'm being sandwiched by two guys!!" kiba exclaimed, all looking at him, and the two grass ninjas who were in fact sandwiched him.

"eh…there was no more space" one of the grass ninjas exclaimed, "in any case…it seems competition will be severe" shino exclaimed, somehow tilting his shades back in place, and looking at gaara.

"He is a Jinchuuriki" ino exclaimed, "How do you know, you got into his mind?" naruto asked, "Not since the 'bee incident' his tailed beast actually wanted me to take it with me, besides…that guy…has marks like you" ino commented, "eh…care to enlighten me, I am a little rusty in the bijuu zoology"

"(sigh) troublesome blond" shikamaru began, "yugito has the cat like eyes, daichi has whisker like marks like you, killerbee has horn like marks on his left cheekbone, rina and chinatsu have weird eye colors only akin to their beasts eye colors and you have whisker marks too…gaara has the rings around his eye lids" shikamaru said.

"Oh…never notice them" naruto said, making shikamaru sigh, "and how you can't notice them! You got to see yourself in the mirror every day!" sakura exclaimed, "well…I got a fox on my belly, one who found a hobby in making pervert dreams and adding it to hinata-Chan's mind" he began.

"So it was him all along! Does that nine assed fucker has the slightest idea on how many orgasms I had on one single dream" she hissed, enjoying the position behind naruto, and grasping her earlobe with her lips.

"No…but by the sounds you made at night you weren't complaining" naruto exclaimed, "keep fucking like that naruto and I'll make sure you don't even stand straight after our honeymoon"

"…well that was informative" chouji said as he sucked a chocolate bar, "do you have to do that?" ino asked, "eh…yes, my hands are trapped on something well shaped and my chips are crushed"

"Damn it you big handed asshole that well shaped something is my ass!"

"Oh…nice" he said with a grin, one that vanished as ino attacked him by biting his cheek, right in the swirl.

"OUCH!"

"they act like married couples" shikamaru muttered, "look who's talking the only guy on the group without a girl" kiba exclaimed, "huh?" shikamaru rose and eyebrow at that.

"I beg to differ, but Lee has no girl with him"

"Are you sure, because I heard that he is the eye candy of a pair of kattarn chicks" kiba said with a smirk, "uh…and shino?" shikamaru asked, ignoring the shocked look on Rock lee and even neji's face.

"I have and arrange marriage with a lady who has influential familiars and loves bugs" shino said, "eh…and what about kiba, unless sasuke turns out only being handling sakura then ino ends up with chouji, hence you ending alone" kiba just smirked as he saw the uchiha groan when sakura hugged him a little bit too hard.

"Oh shika…I'm already married" now that was unexpected.

"…SAY WHAT!?" nearly all the room screamed, some shocked, some in envy, the rest in pure, simple disbelieve, "how come you are married before me and hinata-Chan, we were suppose to be married before anyone!" naruto exclaimed, "well…is complicated, she was also to be wed to me, but her family is kinda at odds in traditions, they marry as soon the announcement is made, so I was married at the tender age of two"

"…and here to think my clan was fuck up in those terms" naruto exclaimed, enjoying the growls of the nine uzumaki in the room, "well not exactly and fairy tale, but she cooks well…and well…eh…" kiba blushed at that, "well spit it out!" ino exclaimed, "she is kinda…old"

"Old?" shino asked, "old as a teenager or old as a walking mummy" sasuke asked, "old as a teenager you uber-emo" kiba snapped, somehow moving his hands, and pulling a picture, one he showed to all, including to those who where just listening.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Holy mother of mercy look at those!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"He must sleep well on those pillows!!"

"Look at that face, is an angel"

"Bastard that's haku!!" that one came of sakura, naruto and sasuke, "you know haku-Chan?" he asked, looking at the picture of his 'snow angel' as he dubbed her.

"of course we know her, in first she turned us in pin cushions, specially me, second she was zabuza apprentice, so she could kill you 'ala zabuza' and third…I know those weren't there when sasuke and I fought her…and is a she? She…he…well haku told me…is a fucking dude!!" naruto exclaimed, pointing at kiba.

"Oh I can tell ya naruto, is definitely a she!" kiba exclaimed proudly…

"MOTHERFUCKER ASSHOLE HE GOT TO HOME!!"

"This village is so fuck up! Geninn get laid before killing?"

"Where I can get citizenship, this place is heaven!!"

"You screw her!?" sasuke, naruto and sakura screamed again, "well duh! I need an heir, and is inuzuka thing, my mom is young as kakashi-sensei…I think" kiba said, "…I still wonder how she hide those" naruto wondered out loud, not noticing the menacing aura around him.

"I mean you can't just wrap two F-cups like that" he said, "F-cups? Damn dawg bastard! You are one lucky SOB!!" all stopped in the room as an explosion filled the front of the classroom, and sasuke froze on spot.

"No…not him…anyone but him!" he exclaimed with a pale look on his face, "That's right homies! Raise your hands for your man!" the voice said in the smoke screen.

"Oh yeah now this exams got interesting, gimme a hell yeah!" naruto exclaimed, "hell yeah homie! The hottest thing since peeping has arrived!!" the voice exclaimed as the smoke cleared.

In the place stood a man with dark skin, muscular, dress all in white, a white scarf hanging around, behind him seven katana hilts, grey pants, a tattoo with the kanji 'steel' on his right arm, a strange horn like crest etched on his left bone cheek, dark shades, with the headband of cloud village, pale yellow hair tied in several dreads and held in a ponytail, and making a pose.

"Here I am people! The first examiner of this exam yo!" the dark skinned man said, all the cloud geninn just slapped their foreheads; "yo killerbee's on da house!" naruto exclaimed.

"That's right homie! I'm killerbee, all I'll fuck you all dawg!" killerbee exclaimed, crossing his arms on a cocky way.

"Word!" naruto said as he assumed a stance similar to killerbee's, "…you realize he is the first examiner…right?" shino said, "oh come on, if we can pass him…then we can pass anyone, besides he is the only jouninn I know that raps and makes flashy entrances" naruto exclaimed.

Poor bastard never thought of anko, and what she had planned.

"Okay people get ready because I'm about to cut in half this place!!" with that, killerbee drew a sword, there all the cloud ninjas, sasuke and naruto paled.

"Oh fuck"

* * *

so people, did you all like it, i told ya some fresh and not so fresh faces would pop up in this chapter, in the next chapter the action starts, so i will work harder on them, so i will delay in my updates, but worry not my fair people, cause i will update some kick ass figths...i hope...now for some info.

jinchuuriki nine: a nickname give to the nine demon jailers know in the elemental nations, each jailer, with the exception of raijin belong to a shinobi village, two of cloud village, two of rock village, one of waterfall village, one of sand village, one of mist village and one of leaf village, it is wide know that leaf village has come to something akin to a 'haven' to the jailers, and the sand village jailer is the only one they have yet to meet and to befriend.

sayuri uzumaki: the 'sagasious lily' she was born originally on rock village, during the reign of the first hokage, at the age of eleven, before becoming a rock kunoichi, she was send to leaf village, much because she was a prankster that caused much mayhem and bad name to he uzumaki clan, but as soon she stepped into leaf village, she found what she carved for so long, a family, when the first hokage died and his brother took his place, she was already a chuninn, in that time war exploited, and in those bitter years she earned a reputation as legendary as the one of danzo the salamander and hiruzen the god of shinobi, when the war was over, she was called by her clan, not knowing they wanted her dead, and using her cousins and sister to weaken her mentally for the assasination, it didn't work, and she killed her assasins, only to see who were, in anger she send the severed heads of the assasins, and exiled herself of the clan, it seems she knew about naruto exile, and gave him his trademark orange jumpsuit.

* * *

there, anothe chapter made, read and review people, i bid you all farewell.

ja ne!

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: the exams sort of

_hello fellow readers, it is i, hypn0s, bringin you chapter 4 of outcast, so far i have some good reviews, and i have published some stories, but man, they have some bad streak compared to outcast, but anyway, that's life, anyway here's the chapter i promise...i don't know week and a half, i keep my promises people._

_now the usual disclaimers, i don't own naruto and anything related to him, sadly._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CHAPTER 4: THE EXAMS…SORT OF**

The uzumaki compound, newly rebuilt and empty, a perfect place to spying, and setting traps, that's what orochimaru thinks anyway.

As he moved with the grace and stealth that only someone as close to kage level ninja can move, he saw in utter amazement the training grounds, full of…full of…of something green.

"_it reminds me of that thing anko made in my lab" _he though as he saw the green glob/something lay on the ground, maybe a snot-jutsu, or a prank of sayuri, in any case he wasn't going to stay and find out.

Biting his thumb he formed hand seals at a flashing speed, "summoning jutsu" he exclaimed, slamming his hand on a tree branch, and a small poof of some later a small ringed snake showed up.

"You called master?" the snake asked, "yeah, do some exploring, focus on the basement, and when you are done there dispel, understand?" the snake nodded, slithering of the tree, and advancing towards the ground, into the compound.

Orochimaru for his part just narrowed his eyes, all the information was incomplete, kushina seemed to have a plan, but so did the council, all had something in common though, naruto.

He had no idea what they were planning, but it involved naruto, kushina seemed more interested in him, and the elders seemed to wait for something, anything, a sign perhaps.

Closing his eyes in contemplation, orochimaru left the compound, the small snake was the best he had for gathering information, and he knew she would not fail her objective.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BOOM!!**

"AHHH MY LEG!!"

"How the hell the hokage agreed on the destruction of the academy in this way?" sasuke asked, dodging what it seemed a brown like hand made of chakra.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY ARMS!!!"

"How the fuck I'm supposed to know? I'm just a geninn!!" neji snapped, rolling away of what seemed a hail of kunais that sailed right above him and nearly lodged on his skull.

"MY GOD I CAN SEE MY INSIDES!!"

"Damn it trough the stairs!!" shikamaru screamed, him and a handful of geninn of various villages running away of a rampaging killerbee, who was on full eight tailed mode, right behind the few ninjas who had made it of his initial rampage.

As the geninn turned around, they saw two kunoichi stop when a rock ninja twisted his ankle, just to the trio to be rammed by a huge chakra hand towards the wall, "kami mighty! Of all the proctors know we have to get the one who loves to ram people into walls!" a cloud ninja said while walking onto the walls, just to another chakra hand to catch him, and send him away onto a window.

"Holy shit I didn't knew Jinchuuriki were this violent" tomoko snapped as her blue eyes stared at the hole where killerbee had rammed the two kunoichi and rock ninja.

"Don't stare bitch run!!" naruto snapped as he pushed her away, he dragging sakura and sasuke by the hands, "to the round table!" he shouted, not a second later the stairs seemed to get hotter, several geninn jumping and leaping to colder grounds, just to fall in killerbee chakra limbs, and then being slammed onto the walls.

"For fuck sake this guy is insane!!" chouji said as he dodged by sheer luck one of killerbee's swords, but in the process loosing his headband.

"Tell me about it" ino exclaimed, pulling an explosive kunai out of her pouch, "the hell I'm going to wait one of his hands go and grope me!" she exclaimed as she threw the kunai to the wall of the stairs, this one exploding and taking the wall and the stairs with it.

"Come on move!!" tenten exclaimed, pointing to several ninjas to move it or lose it, some followed, some weren't as lucky as the floor gave in, chakra hands coming out and slamming them onto the ceiling.

"Damn it of all the people we had to get as proctor he had to be the one" sasuke said, dashing with naruto and sakura on a hall, just to say hall to collapse and block their way.

"That fucker is going to either crush us or guide us to him!!" kiba exclaimed, "Hinata use your byakugan!" he exclaimed, akamaru trembling on his coat, "I can't, if I use it I might go blind with the thickness of his chakra cloak!"

"Damn it we are fuck up!!"

"Relax kiba; there are still roads we can follow" shino exclaimed, "Are you on crack or what? That guy is guiding us to him; he is going to kill us, to eat us"

"THE FUCK I WILL DO THAT YO!!"

"Holy shit he is here, make a run for it!" kiba exclaimed, right now only the konoha twelve, the three teams of the uzumaki clan, the sand team and a lucky rain team had made it of the bunch who got caught in the initial blast and sudden rampage of killerbee during their crowed stay in the room, it was the perfect ambush, not to mention the panic etched in the geninn after feeling the thick killer intent of killerbee, the only reason those surviving teams were still in one piece was because they were closer to the exit, they had more experience will massive killer intents and well there was a freaking wall of people between them and killerbee.

"We better keep going, if I remember well there is a bifurcation on the upcoming hall, both have exits we can make it outside" Lee exclaimed, "he is right, now move!" neji exclaimed, leading the charge.

"This is pointless" gaara exclaimed, walking slowly, "maybe to you, but I will not get caught by those hands, move it gaara!" temari ordered, for once her anger in control of her fear, because she had snapped at gaara, "temari shut…"

"No you shut up and move!" she snapped, now fully in 'sister bitch mode' a mode gaara even feared, nodding slowly the sand user walked away, his sand covering him of any debris.

As the teams ran, the screams of agony and mercy of other teams filled their ears.

"MY ARM, MY ARM!!"

"KAMI SAVE US!!"

"MY HANDS, HE TOOK MY HANDS!!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"MOMMY!!!"

"STAND AND FIGHT, STAND AND AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!"

"NO PLEASE, PLEASE!!!"

The group was shocked, they had never heard so much begging, screams and agonic pleas of mercy, and soon they arrived to the bifurcation Lee spoke off, only to see in fear when the roof there collapsed, closing their exits, "no!" haruka exclaimed in fear, now they were trapped, and in complete silence.

"It is over?" Motaro asked, looking upwards, "we can go here" sasuke pointed, all staring at the classroom there, "a classroom, are you fucked up uchiha?" kiba asked.

"He is right, there are windows, the debris are too big to any jutsu to have affect, and I fear the structure is weak, any jutsu might cause it to collapse on top of us" shino pointed out, looking at the doors of the classroom.

"…shino is right, we better get in" sakura spoke, looking at the doors, and preparing herself to open them, "wait sakura-san" Lee said, "allow me to do so, maybe there is a trap behind" he said, when he was about to open them he turned, and saw the group far of him.

"…at least stand with me in this!" he pointed as he opened the doors, just to be shocked, like the rest…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru tapped impatiently the floor, his snake like eyes darting left and right, following the group of shinobi and civilians that came and go, some nodding to his presence, others calling him 'orochimaru-sama' because of his status as one of the three legendary saninn.

"What are you doing hebi-Chan?"

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" it was a first for many, orochimaru the man without fear (and skin coloration) had jumped out of his skin at the voice on his right, one belonging to the one of sayuri.

"s-sayuri…for kami sake please don't do that again" orochimaru said in a tone that said one thing, fear, utter fear on the woman itself, "oh please hebi-Chan, is not fun at all just walk in and say hi to a person, besides this is the shinobi way of saying hi"

"Shinobi…way? My ass woman! That's maybe the way that brat you call great-grandchildren would use!" the snake saninn snapped.

"Sheez, your sense of humor is of a corpse" sayuri said as she motioned the snake saninn to follow her inside the dango shop he and anko use to frequent, especially anko.

As they seated and sayuri ordered some dango, orochimaru noted something on her sleeve, something with eyes…

"What's my snake doing on your sleeve sayuri-san?" he asked, as on quote the same snake he had summoned to spy the compound slithered out of her sleeve, "oh her, I found her wandering out in the compound, guess I wasn't the only one getting some advantage of the lack of uzumaki inside their own home" sayuri said with a smirk.

"…run that to me again…you were also inside? Doing what?" orochimaru asked, "simple, like sarutobi I also have my doubts about why the clan returned, I was going to come back here, to spend some time, getting to know my grand-children and how the rest where doing, I cross them by mere luck, and when I saw them heading back to konoha it came to me something…why they would return, and more with mind controlling seals?"

"Mind seals? I thought there were no more of those, and only konoha had the last mind controlling scroll" orochimaru asked.

"It is true, but I heard that the daimyo had those scrolls hidden deep in the vault of the palace itself, guarded by several high suppression chakra seals and with a high concentration of carbon dioxide, no shinobi could pass that and held its breath at the same time, those traps are design to work for an hour, no shinobi alive can hold its breath that long"" sayuri said with a serious expression.

"I know that, but what you told me has no sense at all, why they would have those scrolls, when is know that those scrolls belong to the daimyo itself" orochimaru reasoned.

"that's exactly what I though, so when naruto and I ended our little ambush on them, and I snatched a fake letter of the daimyo saying that naruto should go back to his clan, I grew suspicious, so I decided to investigate, your going to love what I found on their attic" sayuri said, "maasssterrr, I found something interessssting in their basssement" she snake hissed.

"something tells me those two things are something apart of a different plan, but with a same objective" orochimaru said with a serious frown, "naruto" sayuri said seriously, "yes…tell me what you found sayuri"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The hell are you doing here!?" kiba said as he stared at his worse enemy yet, his natural enemy of course, yugito nii, "Me? Well I'm the second proctor of the elimination exams of course dog boy" yugito said with a single arched eyebrow, looking at the dog user with a mental smirk.

"What do you mean the second elimination?" Motaro asked, "These exams hosted the greatest number of geninn ever to be recorded in the exams, on all the villages elimination matches were made to weed the excess of shinobi on each village, number of completed missions, ranks of such missions, and of course the time of activity of such teams among others were decisive factors to select those who would come and participate" yugito began, staring at the gathered shinobi, that slowly were growing in ranks, those who limped, dragged themselves out of killerbee rampage, the lucky ones.

"and what happened now was also a test to weed the excess of the excess, you know, there was a huge amount of rain ninjas, along with konoha ninjas, so some serious weeding was needed, to all here I congratulate you for passing both tests" she said with a smile.

"Whoa, what was your test?" naruto asked, looking at the girl who was the fourth oldest Jinchuuriki in existence, just that no one dares to tell her that.

"Simple foxy" yugito said using her favorite nickname for naruto, who scowled at that, "the first test was to survive killerbee rampage, only those with fast reflexes and those who has previous experience fighting and dodging a Jinchuuriki would pass since they are use to sudden destruction and massive killer intent, the second test however, my test was to make it out here, in a scenario of destruction, unstable and that could collapse in any moment, blocking your exits, and in a way forcing those to look for and alternative way, going trough the third and second floor"

"Where killerbee-san was waiting for all of us" shino said, "exactly bug boy, this maneuver is used mostly on missions that require to pin and guide a target to you rather that you go to him, most chuninn use this tactic along with jouninn in highly fortified compounds of criminal warlords with huge amounts of samurai at their disposition, their the only thing valid is kill all that's not friendly, scare the target to go in the way you want it to go, and then hear his or her screams of mercy, trust me is a satisfactory sound, and more when you see what he or she has done with people, prostitution, drugs and selective assassinations, all to terrorize the community"

"I see you all, and I see myself when I was young, fearful, but ready for any challenge, ready to fuck the world sideways, and sometimes you can, but the world has a knack of bitching and fucking you up worse, never lower your guard, great shinobi have fell for lowering their guard, life is a never ending battle to get what you want, love, power, respect, some of you know it" yugito said as she glanced at naruto and smiled.

"others don't" she added, glancing at Motaro and the remaining uzumaki and narrowing her eyes, "and let me tell you something, those cocky bastards are the first to fall with a pole sticking out of their asses, be glad you will die with a bloody kunai on a hand and the corpse of your enemy at your side, a most decent and appropriate death to a shinobi that the one of a humiliating and lonely demise" she added with a smirk, making many wonder of her sanity, although in their line of job, sanity is relative, just look a gai, he looks sane…for a blind person.

"before you all leave to the next portion I must warn you this, no one can go to aid those caught by killerbee, I'll be here watching, and there are ANBU around to keep funny people pulling stupid stuff, second, there will be teams that will come after you, if in half and hour, they don't show they are disqualified" yugito said seriously while looking at the surprised ninjas.

"Now you must go to the adjacent room, there in half and hour the proctor of the first portion of the exams will begin, good luck to you all" yugito said as the ninja began to leave, ninjas who were hurt, of grass, mist, rain, rock, cloud and leaf began to leave to the room that was connected to the room they were by a door.

Only the konoha team remained, along with Motaro, hana and aiko, the sand team and a last pair of teams, one of mist village and other of waterfall village…

"Rina-Chan? Akira-san?" naruto questioned as he stared at the two people on both teams who weren't dress in one piece jumpsuits of different colors.

The boy of mist was dress on a black robe that made it to his thighs, along with a one piece mesh suit that made it to his knees and elbows, a heavy looking scarf covered his neck, a mop of sand colored hair decorated and outstand the purple to magenta eyes, his face sported a single diagonal scar on his left side of his face, and a long black staff with a slight hook design on one end along with a green fully bloomed flower stayed behind his back, the metal plate of his headband tied to the robe, right where his stomach is.

The girl of waterfall village was dress in a white midriff sleeveless shirt with a mesh end that made it to her waist, two red straps in a X pattern crossed around her chest holding the massive red scroll behind her back, long white arm warmers decorated her arms, and the headband of waterfall village tied around her right bicep, a short white miniskirt complemented her clothes, along with the nearly thigh high boot like sandals that had also a mesh section covering the rest of her exposed legs, the girl had slightly dark skin with a toned complexion, short aquamarine like hair that had a single red hairpin in it, along with the orange colored eyes.

"Well if it is my favorite jailer of konoha!" the girl of waterfall said as she in a blink was in front of naruto, giving him a death like hug, while the male mist ninja just stared blankly, before turning to sasuke and sakura.

"I heard your team engaged in a fight with zabuza, a former ninja of my village, am I correct?"

"Yes akira-san, we were indeed" sakura said, "on behalf of the new gondaime mizukage, I Akira of kirigakure no Sato thank your team for stopping such dangerous ninja, I heard he also had an apprentice, one that is not a mist ninja, tell me, did 'he' died?" akira asked with a slight smirk and adding emphasis on the 'he'

"yeah…'he' died alongside zabuza, the sword of zabuza is a grave mark for his tomb on the land of waves" sasuke said, making akira sigh, "good to know" was all akira said as he bowed.

"Of all the Jinchuuriki I have ever met he is the most polite..." tenten began, overlooking a blue naruto still on the death hug of the waterfall ninja, and hinata trying to pry naruto of the girl's arm, "and the one with less eccentricities" she added, "oh you forgot the only word we can tell in his presence, or directed to him?" neji asked to his female teammate, who shudder at the memory, "of you mean ass…"

"NO!" neji and tenten stopped Lee of saying the only word that would set akira on a rampage, quickly gagging the green clad ninja, both ninjas smiled nervously when akira turned to them, before dragging a struggling and gagged Lee away to the next room, bowing at yugito (specially tenten) and leaving.

Soon Akira came in front of naruto and the waterfall kunoichi, who was now hugging hinata instead, "hello naruto-san, rina-san" Akira said with a slight smile, rina, the newly identified waterfall kunoichi dropped hinata and hugged both Jinchuuriki tightly, "akira-kun, naruto-kun, I missed you so much!" she said as she twirled them around like rag dolls.

"I think I see the light" naruto said, "my spine…my beautiful spine" akira hissed, as soon they said that, rina dropped them, her hands on her hips, "you two never send cards, letters, not even a photo, that's so rude of you two, and here I thought we had something special" she said, wiping and imaginary tear, making all sweat drop, well all but Motaro, hana and aiko.

"_rina, fourteen years old geninn kunoichi of waterfall village, container of the seven tailed wolf, this is her second exam, she failed the first when she 'accidentally' killer the proctor when he spanked her, one of the 'Jinchuuriki nine' In combat she uses her scroll to summon waves and waves of chakra enhance weapons imbued with her special 'blizzard' element, uses also ice based jutsus and her taijutsu is above great" _Motaro played the information his mother had gathered for him, hana and aiko.

"_akira, fourteen years old geninn of mist village, container of the three tailed turtle, this is his first time on the exams, he is by far the less eccentric, homicidal of flashy dressed member of the 'Jinchuuriki nine' in combat he favors a staff with a hook that is imbued with his demon chakra to cleavage his opponents even with the blunt ends, some say the flower in the staff is in fact result of the demon chakra, her also uses water based jutsus as all mist ninjas" _Motaro narrowed his eyes then at naruto.

"_Naruto uzumaki, twelve years old geninn of leaf village, contained of the nine tailed fox, this is his first time on the exams, by far the brashest and flashy dressed of the nine, he contains also the greatest reserves of the nine and haves the less patience of them, in combat he favors the use of clones to overwhelm his opponent into submission, also it is know he has several wind like jutsus and several more self created in his arsenal, along with a unknown weapon that is believe to be the yondaime hokage prized tri-pronged kunai, the youngest of the nine"_

"Acquire the kunai aiko" hana commanded, the girl nodded with a nervous nod, and stared to advance at naruto, just to stop when she saw the red head sand ninja approach.

"Jinchuuriki" the trio turned their attention to gaara itself, "well the technical name we got is 'power of the human sacrifice' but I would prefer rather the term 'charka jailers' is less insulting" akira said, "…mother wants your blood, of you five"

"Five? Did the sealing went wrong and you need glasses buddy, we are three" rina snapped, "he is referring also to killerbee and me, right gaara-san?" yugito said as she looked at the young Jinchuuriki.

"you should measure your words buddy, me and killerbee are not push-over, we control our power to a greater extend that you, akira and rina had fully tamed their cloak forms and naruto here…you ought never to piss him off…he is the youngest and smallest of us"

"HEY!"

"but he is also the most dangerous and unstable of all of us, take it of me that I fought him once, he will gut you, rip your head, peel flesh and muscle, empty it and then use your empty skull for a ramen blow" yugito ended, her eyes changing into cat like slits, and letting a Cheshire like grin to the unmoving sand ninja.

"Regardless…you will validate my existence" with that gaara left, along with the two freaked sand ninjas.

"Is official people, gaara of the sand is the craziest of the bunch" yugito exclaimed, "even more that killerbee-san?" akira asked, "…eh…well…bee is not…blood crazy like…oh you know what I mean!" yugito hissed.

"so…seals placed on the attic, and seals placed on the basement, what is all that about?" sayuri wondered, she and orochimaru had left the restaurant and had gone to his lab, since it was safer and was not full of curious eyes and listening walls if you know what I mean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"those seals were placed all over the room, the one on the basement is placed on a spiral pattern, right above them and on the floor, rune designs on both along with several gravity seals on the walls, or so my snake found out" orochimaru said as he inspected one of his many experiments, this one was more about trying to get a cross between a fish and a plant, so far he only has three eyed fishes or plants with gills.

"I don't know those seals, specially the specification you just draw" sayuri confessed as she stared the chalkboard where orochimaru's snake had painted the seals and the rune marks, for being a thing without arms or legs and being that small she was good at drawing.

"Indeed, but you do know the seals placed on the attic" orochimaru said, making sayuri narrow her eyes, "I do, those seals are in fact part of the uzumaki darker heritage"

"Darker? Then was the hell is the slavery and prostitution they do so blatantly?" orochimaru hissed, "initiation for both main and secondary families members such as children of the age of eight above" she added.

"well…fuck" orochimaru said, he knew clans had their way to initiate their children into the clans in a active form, the hyuuga main children had to witness the sealing of the branch children, while the uchiha had to perform a fire jutsu, or others like the murasama who instead of those things made their children to forge their own blade, since their swords were extensions of them, they had to feel it, own it, know it, so what better way to own, know and feel your weapon that to make it.

"What does it do exactly?"

"…it turns your brain in jelly"

"…say what?"

"that seal is what the clan calls 'mind and behavior modification seals' you know the brain is complex, you can ask inoichi-kun about that" orochimaru nodded at that, "damaging the brain is an easy task, even more with seals, the hyuuga clan seal is a clear evidence of it" he nodded again, "but the tricky thing is to control it, there this seal enters"

"Hold on sayuri, if I think what I think your about to tell me this could be an instant kick out of konoha to the uzumaki clan, such kind of jutsus are forbidden and are instant exile of the related to that"

"I know I know oro…but the thing is that the seal they have is severely modified" she said, looking at the saninn straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually the seal affects the brain slowly; a week long of exposition to the active seal is enough to make the target becomes a puppet to the user, but this one…"

"Yes…"

"This one…is made to completely erase the memories and implant new ones"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…what to do now?" sasuke asked at the group entered the less crowed, but still huge classroom, which sported ninjas who were tending their wounds, several of them had lost part of their clothes, not to mention many sported nasty burned and fully scarred gashes.

"well…we can go there" sakura suggested, pointing to the position where the uzumaki team was gathered, there was also a konoha geninn who had some strange cards in his hands, the boy had silver hair like kakashi, glasses and looked naïve, innocent, but also experienced.

Soon the boy with glasses raised his sight and looked at them with a smile, making motions with his head to go to him, the konoha twelve did so, rina and Akira joining their respective village teams, or what was left of them of course.

"So, you're the famous konoha twelve" the boy with glasses spoke, "and you are?" neji asked, "Yakushi kabuto, I must assume you wonder what are these?" kabuto said as she showed them the blank cards, all nodding, with a flourish kabuto placed a card on the floor, tapping it slightly and starting it spin on the floor, with a slight poof the blank card now had information in it.

"I'm a veteran of this exams, I have at least participated in it seven times, failing for one thing or another, these exams are always random, so you never know what might comes, like what happened upstairs, that is the first time the hosting village ask foreign ninjas to help them, comes to show the promise of future chuninn here" kabuto said as he took the card away.

"tell you what, I got updated information of every geninn that has come to this exams, just ask me anything about them, their ninja village, a reference, their hair color, anything and I will find it and give you a heads ups about them, what do you say?"

"deal" sasuke said as he stepped forward, "gimme the information of gaara of the sand, Motaro uzumaki, rina, akira and naruto uzumaki" that surprised the konoha twelve, "well…I got so see what he has about him, and considering I'm his teammate, if the information is accurate then the rest is accurate" he reasoned.

Kabuto smirked before taking a sweep of his deck of cards, and pulled six blank cards, "to disperse any doubt, let's start with our favorite orange, ramen black hole" kabuto said, earning a snicker of the girls, "ha-ha, very funny, don't force my hand and make nicknames form you four" he hissed, making the four girls just giggle more, "the only moment they don't giggle is when I go kyuubi, the rest of time is mockery, my life sucks"

"okay, now let's see this" kabuto said as she showed the group a picture of naruto, a pentagon which had stats of ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, chakra reserves, speed, showed also a small square to show a possible weapon, along with the number of missions made, and a small data about his teammates and sensei, age and some small bio.

"Naruto uzumaki, age twelve, his ninjutsu and chakra reserves are off the charts, his genjutsu skills are lacking, his taijutsu level is unknown and speed is…incredibly freaky, he uses a strange kunai as primary weapon, he has complete fifty D-rank missions, one C made A-rank mission, his teammates are sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno, his sensei is kakashi 'copy-cat' kakashi, container of the nine tailed fox, naruto is able to control that chakra to an extend due to the complexity of the seal, he is engaged with they hyuuga heiress hinata hyuuga, and is the only geninn know in having a nickname, long I might add…the demon lord of the round table"

Whispers soon followed that last sentence, "thanks a lot glass guy, now everyone wants to see if it is true" naruto hissed, "not my fault, sasuke-san anted accurate information, I gave it that information"

"yes, it is accurate" _"way too accurate, only our sensei's, iruka, the konohamaru corps, the ANBU, us and the hokage know who that naruto is 'demon lord' along with a handful of different clans, something is wrong" _"tell me of the rest" sasuke said/thought/said while looking at kabuto, with a smile kabuto pulled the second card, the one of rina.

"rina, fourteen years old kunoichi of waterfall village, as naruto-kun her ninjutsu and chakra reserves are off the charts, genjutsu non-existing, taijutsu a mystery and speed the same of naruto-kun, she has complete 120 D-rank missions, 4 C-rank missions and a single B-rank mission, container of the seven tailed wolf, owner of the winter, her ninjutsus are able to freeze all, and he special weapons are something that make her chuninn and jouninn material, but her temper leaves a lot to desire, in combat is better to avoid her, she is skilled with or without the other chakra" kabuto said as he pulled the third card, which turned to be of akira's.

"akira, thirteen years old shinobi of mist village, as naruto-kun and rina-Chan he has the same stats, he wields a huge pole with a hook, both sharp enough to cut three man in half while hiding behind a granite rock, container of the three tailed turtle, mass user of waters, his ninjutsu skill are perfect since he is of a island surrounded in water, in combat you better fight him without uttering a single curse, specially aUUUFFFF" kabuto never finished his sentence when naruto had his hand met his mouth, "don't, you want to die a very painful and humiliating death?" naruto hissed as he removed his hand of kabuto's mouth.

"So…the myths are true…oh well to the next one, gaara of the sand" there the twelve tensed up.

"Twelve years old shinobi of sand village, unlike naruto-kun, akira-kun and rina-Chan, his taijutsu, genjutsu, speed are lacking, while his chakra reserves and ninjutsu are off the charts, but not as massive compared to those of yugito-san, he is the one tailed raccoon jailer, controller of sand, his main weapon is his gourd which contains a lot of sand, he has complete 15 C-rank missions, 5 B-rank and 2 A-rank, and odd tip, he always slaughter his opponents, and he has returned of every single mission unscratched" kabuto said while looking at the geninn seriously.

"So…no scratches, nice feat, but nothing to gloat about" kiba said as he smirked at naruto, he knew that naruto could easily do the same, "now Motaro uzumaki…odd" that caught all off guard.

"Motaro is relative new, compared to his half-siblings; his skills are unknown, not like hana or aiko, the only thing I can say certainly is that he has wind jutsus, like all the clan, and big chakra reserves to pull them off…" kabuto said.

"comes to show you how superior I truly am" Motaro stated with a smirk, "whatever you say" naruto said while diminishing the uzumaki male, who sneered at him, "you better keep a watch on that whore you call girlfriend" Motaro began, making naruto growl, " accident happens, and there are plenty of dark alleys around konoha"

"Motherfucker" naruto hissed as he stood up and advanced to Motaro, only t be stopped by…aiko.

"Motaro-sama, naruto-sama…please stop, is not worth" she began, "…did you call him…Sama?" Motaro said, "I did…after all…he contains a power…far beyond the one of the whole clan combined…power like that requires respect…even if it comes of the outcast…it is not wise to make enemies out of someone who can match mother easily…and level our clan compound…again" aiko said at Motaro who just growled at her before leaving.

"I'm sorry" aiko then turned to naruto, bowing, "but you should heed his warning, Motaro-sama…is someone who keeps his threats" she added, "…tell to my mother's lap dog that if he even dares to touch hinata…he and his clan will pay…" naruto hissed as he turned away.

"_I know you will naruto-sama…I just hope Motaro-sama understand that he is playing with our clan safety" _aiko thought as she went to her team, all eight glared at her, "what the fuck were you thinking woman?" tomoko snapped at her.

"what else, last thing we need is a war with the kyuubi Jinchuuriki, maybe Motaro is my half-brother, but I care more for the clan safety that his, we really don't need a war, and less with what we saw today" aiko hissed, "explain" was all haturo asked.

"Simple, he is not longer the little boy we bullied, he isn't longer a brother to hana or any of us…he is no son of our mother, we give him a reason he kill us…he has enough power to level half of konoha, let us not give him a reason to send that power over us" aiko stated.

"_Bitch…she better remembers her place…not that I care much of the clan, half of them can die for all I care…their loses will be inconsequential compared to the thing we will earn" _Motaro thought with a scowl on his face.

"_aiko is right…if we push naruto he'll push us onto the ravine, I care for him, even more to practice incest on him and act as mother just to get my brother back…but…what if…what if I push him too far?" _hana thought while looking at her brother.

"It is worth it" she repeated herself, noticing that naruto has his right arm wrapped around hinata's waist, she had to fake jealousy just to keep the façade, there was much in stake to mess up right now.

"OKAY MAGGOTS, ENOUGH GAMES, I WANT YOU SEATED RIGHT NOW!"

With that scream the chuninn exams officially began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"what are you thinking oro" sayuri asked as she stared at the snake saninn working on his latest experiment, some sort of chemical that…well it does something he is sure, he just has to find out what it does.

"that mind erasing seal, inoichi can erase memories as well, then why they require such a nasty configuration of seals to do so?" he wondered.

"I am at a lost as well, but what I wonder is not that, but rather what happened to the clan, I mean the compound is pretty much deserted, including the fridge" sayuri said, making orochimaru stop altogether, "empty? As no food, not even kushina's strawberries?"

"Yeah…not…even…no way…there is no way kushina dropped her strawberries, she both love and need them" sayuri said with a worried look.

"So you too huh?" orochimaru said with a smirk, "listen well, this is something me, jiraiya, mikoto, hiashi and sensei know about, during the week after kyuubi, kushina ate strawberries like crazy and kept naruto-kun close to her, not even letting the nurses take care of him, she was afraid that something might happen to him, hell she even tried to cut my tongue off when I got close to naruto-kun, then when she was released of the hospital we didn't saw her for two days, the next day after her short disappearance she showed up, not caring for naruto and not eating her strawberries" orochimaru said, making sayuri eyes to widen.

"Impossible, kushina suffered of a pain that needed constant consumption of strawberries to ease the pain since the strawberries has the perfect measure of enzymes, sugars and proteins to ease the pain, but she had to eat them almost hourly, or so that's what tsunade-Chan told me in her very last visit to konoha on kushina request, the pain, according to tsunade-Chan the pain was something out of her range since it was chakra, and nervous related, so was the complexity of it to make her tell her that kushina would eat strawberries for the rest of her life, and the pain, if not treated in the next five hours would kill kushina"

"…" orochimaru just stared at sayuri shocked at that revelation, "…I…didn't knew that"

"No one did, I found by mere coincidence, I think only tsunade and minato knew, but kept it as a secret" sayuri said as she stared at the snake saninn oddly, "this new revelation…might help us on our theory" he said, more like mussing, "come again oro"

"sayuri-baa-Chan" he began she knew he was being serious, he only called her like that when something important was about to happen, "I think…this isn't the real kushina"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kushina stared in anger at the broken jail bars of the former uzumaki compound in the fire capital, only a pair of ragged shirts, remains of strawberries leaf, two guards with their necks twisted 180º and a third with his own spear impaled on his head was the scene she was received, along with the elders, yoshirou stared also, more wondering what was contained in their jails, he never knew who it was inside.

"I should have kill her when I had the chance" kushina hissed, "If you did then all would be lost" and elder said, "who the fuck was contained here kushina?" yoshirou asked to his daughter, "none that you care father" she replied bluntly.

"Don't you fuck with me kushina, I want names, now!" he demanded, "very well…old man" she said with a smirk, his eyes widened at that, only one person called him like that…

"GGGGUUHHHHHHH" yoshirou grunted in pain as he felt something pierce his chest, looking he saw that the same spear that had killed the guard was now lodged on his chest, courtesy of his own daughter.

"Y…your…n-not ku-shina" he hissed as blood poured of his mouth, "very perceptive old man" 'kushina' said as she pulled the spear out, just to lodge it again, this time in his heart.

"…b-bitch…I-I should…h-have k-know…" he hissed as he collapsed on the ground, the elders looking at him in scorn, "he-he…I hope…kill…you…all…including…you…Junko" with that yoshirou let his last breath, his eyes glazing, and his body going limp, but with a smile, a secretive smile.

"Send branch members to his room, check all" 'kushina' said as she kicked yoshirou body.

"Bastard…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_this is too easy" _naruto thought as he stared at the questions of the first portion of the chuninn, true he sucks a written exams, but is because he can only memorize the complicated, long and boring speeches that seemed to relate with super powerful ninjas.

"_pft, come on, this is piece of cake, what was the name of the three great dojutsu, of course the sharingan, byakugan and rinnegan…I mean all three are freaky…that and hinata is forcing me to study" _it also helps to have a girlfriend/soon to be wife that in order to sleep naked with her must first study at least three books of the hyuuga library, oh the joys of being manipulated by your woman's body.

"_Oh you got to be kidding me!" _if the Jinchuuriki shared a mental link they would have agreed, because one of the questions included the names of the nine jailers, _"oh man this is painfully easy, let's see, gaara, yugito, akira, roshi, daichi, Raijin, rina, killerbee and of course me…better to write my name instead of 'me' of that would be some serious mess up" _naruto thought as he wrote the names of the nine jailers, it was pure luck that he, akira and rina were the only people on all the freaking classroom not cheating.

"_great, the three jailers turn to be bookworms, of course they can be talking with their inner demons, asking them questions, thus cheating, but in a way no one can be sure, unless you're a yamanaka, only the sand guy seems to be the only one cheating of the four, he…well this exam is technically answer questions…but…of all the people I had to get…I had to get THEM, the bookworms, well at least if they are cheating they are doing it in the most subtle way" _one ibiki morino thought, his eyes scanned the hopefuls chuninn, at least 56 teams of the huge number of 345 teams that first made it first before killerbee rampage were there sitting…

"Number 34, this is fifth strike, you and your team are out" a proctor said…let's make it 24 teams, because in the past hour those 56 remaining teams have been reduced to 24, the exam was simple, answer ten questions in the next hour, the last question would be given to the class in the last quarter, but there was a catch, if you cheated you lost points, since all started with perfect 10, get caught cheating five times and your out, if one of your teammates score zero then your team gets screw, and if you fight with the proctor you get screw by the proctor, simple as that.

But to those smart, the exam was design to force yo to cheat, as the eyes of the sharingan, the dual byakugan veins, the dog barking, the mirrors on the ceiling, the mind transfer technique, the shadow imitation, the bugs, the chakra in intervals and of course the floating eye was of any indication, of all the ninjas, the most creative way to cheat had been that chakra flaring se by no less by the locals, and use to transmit those who knew the code the answer, coming out of the kyuubi jailer, now that was creative, surely it was the answer relating them, a little advantage for the house team didn't hurt, after all only the jailers knew the names of the rest, and the answer to that question would be accepted if they put the names corresponding to the number of tails each beast the jailers contained, a little low trick, but hey, is just all matter of reading.

Looking at the clock, he smirked, it was time to drop da bomb.

"Okay maggots, drop pens, this is the last question" ibiki voice boomed over the whole classroom, making all gulp, this was it.

"This question will decide many things, but first a warning, you can choose to answer or not to answer it, because if you fuck up then you loose your chances of being a chuninn, for life" ibiki said, the outrage was expected a second later.

"Are fucking crazy!"

"That's unfair, then why we answered this shit!"

"Oh come on! And hour burning our brains to you to fuck us up like that!? What kind of proctor you are?" that last came of temari herself, who was about to burst into flames.

"I'm the kind of proctor who likes to challenge his students, now shut up, as I was saying you can answer it or not, if you don't want to risk it, the go and try next year" with that told by ibiki, at least ten more teams left, leaving only fourteen teams, 42 ninjas.

"Anyone else?" he asked, _"oh yeah, I still got it, cower before me bitches!"_

"no way scarface, ain't going anywhere but forward!" now that was unexpected, but coming of naruto, that was something common, after all he is know for defying any authority, it is said that if he could he could defy kami and the Shinigami wishes.

"Are you sure brat? This is a one shot opportunity, you mess and you are stuck as a geninn" ibiki taunted, "like hell I'll believe that shit of you, rina-Chan killed a proctor by accident a year ago and didn't got banded to become chuninn, so why we should get fearful of you, you hold no power over us, neither me, your just another obstacle, one I will crush if necessary to get to chuninn, so bring it on! What's the next question, I want to see your face of surprise when you see we pass!" naruto boasted, making the konoha geninn smirk at that.

"_Courage…little brat just gave them courage to continue, little bastard…very well" _

"To those who stayed…let me tell you this…you all pass!" now that was not something normal, "…say what?" Akira asked, mimicking shino 'answer' face.

"Simple, there was no tenth question, it was all a ruse, in order to test your real skills, the ones of obtaining information" ibiki began, making all go eye wide.

"This test was designed to make you all copy, the answers were hard, nearly impossible, and only a selective group could answer some, for example the name of the nine jailers, only the jailers know the names of the rest, so in order to get that answer you should copy them to get that answer, this test was simple, copy without my friends around getting notice of you cheating" ibiki said as he moved around, and in a flick he ripped a mirror on top of tenten.

"this for example, simple but effective, giving the user and her teammates a byakugan like view of the exams around it, and since all would be focused on the exams on your desks, no one would dare to look up" he said as he placed the mirror in front of a pale tenten.

"Others used their bloodline and ninja trades, either for copying or aiding their teammates, others just got lucky because they either had the smarts, or they asked to their inner demons, and since we can't read minds, they got out blank" that made rina, naruto and akira blush slightly.

"but in the end the purpose was the same, to gather information, in our line that's the most important thing ever, misplaced information can lead to failure and death…but what if a case like the one of the last question is presented to you all, where both ends mean something bad, what would you do? Give up, knowing you failed, or advance to a certain death, risking your life and the life of those around you?" he asked, looking at the chuninn hopefuls.

"Hell no! As a ninja we are faced with death situations like that daily, but as ninjas is our duty to risk our lives, to complete such mission, is our skills that keep us alive, and in the end when you complete that mission against the overwhelming odds you will feel fulfilled, as chuninn you will act as leaders, and is your duty to act accord to a leader, and to face the consequences of your acts, knowing that your teammates know the same" with that ibiki took his bandana off, showing all what he had hidden, scars, drill marks, burn marks, acid like burns, all on his bald head.

"as a chuninn you will be put in the same situations I have, torture, you better be prepared, those who run are not worth of the title chuninn, they are not even worth of the name ninja, to those wo passed I congratulate you all" he said as he put his bandana on, and just in time, because a white blur just crashed on the room, in front of ibiki, opening itself, revealing a banner held in kunais by each end, and written in huge capital and bold letters was 'anko mitsaragi, second proctor of the exams'

Only one person voiced the reaction of the rest, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest of konoha, so familiar, yet so alien to her at the same time, she had been trapped there for so long, only hearing the voice of the whore that stole her life, her son and daughter, who turned her daughter in a self loathing bitch and her son…oh her son.

Oh her son, he had been turned away, twisted to the point of hating all with the name of his clan, and her…

The whore had fucked her more, she had destroyed the image she had, her son hated her…

But no more, the bitch was about to learn that no one fucked with her family, she was going to recover her life, her family, she was going to spill the whore's guts all over the compound and use her head as a jack-o-lantern.

"Yeah…but first…my son" she mussed as she chewed a strawberry, no one fucked with the red death and live to tell the tale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_so people what do you think? nice right? in the next chapters the plot thickens, and so the life of many gets harder, so don't miss the next chapters, i promise some plot twists that will blow your heads and will make you think a lot._

_now to confirm some things, first the name of some jinchuuriki, since it wasn't given the name of three jinchuuriki, the girl of waterfall, the boy of mist and the man of rock village, i had to make them their names, also there is the fact that akira, the jailer of the three tailed turtle in the manga is already dead, or released his tailed beast upon dead, so there is some part reason why kisame and itachi faced sanbi in its full tailed form, and not its jailer, that's pretty much i can conclude._

_until a next time, ja ne._


	6. Chapter 5: the forest of death

_hello to you all, it is i hypn0s, bringing you all another chapter of 'outcast' now without further delay i will give you this chapter, with the usual disclaimers._

_enjoy._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CHAPTER 5: THE FOREST OF DEATH**

"…" the silence of the passing geninn after seeing the flashy, scandalous dress anko mitsaragi enter, along with the scream of naruto was enough to make all wonder one thing, _"does she has sense of timing…or modesty?"_

"Uh…your early anko" ibiki said, making anko sort of blush, before looking at the remaining teams, "24 teams? Ibiki your loosing your touch" anko said with a smirk, "there are some good chuninn candidates, besides you should thank killerbee for reducing the numbers" ibiki said.

"In any case, since I'm here, and I see you are all fine, you got two hours to get supplies and rendezvous with me here, from here we will take the next step to the exams…" she said, seeing the blank, and some blush faces of the majority of geninn males, with the exception of naruto who had his eyes close tight, _"think of gai-sensei on thong…no too nasty…think of your sister on thong...so wrong…think of hinata-Chan clad in a green jumpsuit…ah that did the trick"_

"Well…MOVE IT!" she snapped, making all left the room on a blink, "I love my job"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karin, how's your head holding up?" one of the many ninjas who aid her in her job asked her, "well…considering I had a first glance to a jailer chakra, I can pretty much expect to have aspirins with me every once in a while" she confessed while rubbing her temples, it had just been about two hours since she felt the demons chakra of killerbee, but to her it was the worse experience ever, it was like her brain was about to turn into fudge for the sudden blast of the thick and corrupt chakra.

"Guess we can reduce the radar a little, just to make sure you don't stress" the man said to her, "thanks nakahito, but I think we should shut down for and hour, I think that blast fried half of the equipment" Karin said, making all go eye wide.

"Are you sure Karin, we are talking into leaving the village without a barrier"

"Nakahito, we caught a missing-nin once a month, two if we get lucky, besides the ANBU can deal with whatever it comes, after all I can still sense chakra, I just need time to rest, then when we check the gear and I rested we can start anew, and no one needs to find out" Karin said with a smile, nodding nakahito motioned the personnel to shut down the equipment.

"We have and hour, we must check and replace the damaged components, now" he ordered, the team nodded and started to work.

"_She is right…I mean what is worse that a B-rank missing ninja, and since she is still feeling chakra, then we technically have the defenses on, what's the worse it can happen?" _

Little did he know was that those words were usually used right before something really bad happens, and what's worse that a piss off mother closing to konoha? Maybe Sasuke's and itachi's fan club in heat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi is a man that truly can be called the 'human iceberg' nothing short of a kyuubi size calamity or war like problem can truly disturb him, well of course you have to consider he is the father of two girls, two girls which had their set already on their man, and since he is a widowed father, he can easily create kyuubi size calamities and war like problems out for his two little angels.

For example the day he caught hinata 'training' with naruto in the arts kunoichi excel the most, seduction, he knew that only jouninn kunoichi and a select group of chuninn kunoichi would be given the kind of mission where they had to get in the pants of their objectives, naruto also knew, the only thing that had stopped naruto of entering rampage mode, or better know and named by hanabi as 'full bitching killing spree' mode, was that those missions were also assassinations, the other art kunoichi were as good as any other man, and usually where both their targets and the men who the kunoichi had to sleep with to get the information died, in the most gruesome way, after all only kunoichi with boyfriends and with sexual experience could get these missions, and could reject them, something that many kunoichi do when they see the face of their objective.

But today he was shaken by kyuubi plus two calamity size news, what orochimaru and sayuri had found out in the uzumaki compound, that and the reason only clan heads, the sub commander of the interrogation bureau, inoichi, the ANBU captain itachi, and the newly formed seal department in which asuka kattarn was present, along with heads of several samurai clans such as yamato murasama, a veteran of the rock/leaf war, ichigo korn, the newest clan head of the korn clan and the only one to ever use dual butcher like swords, and tsubasa nobunaga, the current head of the nobunaga samurai family fully dress for war, which was not odd since he always did that, were present in the council room AKA the hokage office, the safest place in the tower.

The reason, the findings of orochimaru and sayuri, which were present right in that moment.

"so…it is true…the kushina we know was not the real deal" hiashi said, "yes, which might explains why when I entered her mind I only met a jumbo of things, memories mixed with emotions, and something sealed in it" inoichi said.

"The rooms is what worries me, and the dual actions of this…woman and the uzumaki council" ichigo said, his beard face outstanding his scowl, "indeed, rooms with such seals are not something common, specially if the one of the basement can create a gravitational field over anything, and the attic has seals to erase and replace memories, you have to wonder what's their target?" chouza said.

"isn't obvious, their target is naruto…or better know as demon lord, what 'kushina' plans to do with the basement seals is beyond me…but you don't have to be a genius to know what they plan to do with him in the attic" shikaku said with a serious tone of voice.

"indeed…kyuubi" shibi aburame said, making all stiffen, "it is not a secret naruto-kun and kyuubi are trying to form a relation like the one of killerbee with his bijuu, is hard yet they are progressing, it all started the day naruto-kun was abandoned, he snapped, and kyuubi in a way snapped with him, now naruto-kun has free access to Kyuubi's chakra to a certain point, going to the three tailed mode and his scythe mode, a state he developed, like jiraiya-sama sage mode" mikoto added with a serious tone on her voice.

The hokage took a deep breath, looking at the serious clan heads and his student, along with sayuri, both practically grew together, "itachi…I got a mission for you, go fetch my pervert student jiraiya and my drunk student tsunade, I have been keeping tabs on them surely both are on takatzu town, I want them here, offer jiraiya anything to bring him here, free entry on the bath-houses and even an ANBU escort when he gets caught, just fetch him, we need him to help naruto control Kyuubi's power beyond the fourth tail" the shocked look of the clan members was enough to make them realize the hokage wasn't taking any chances with this situation.

"And for tsunade-hime?" itachi asked, "twenty barrels of sake, her gambling bets fully paid, full control of the hospital and her training program to make medic-nin accepted are enough to bring her here, if neither accept tell them that if they don't come I will publish those pictures, they know what I'm talking about" with that itachi left, and orochimaru paled, even more that usual.

"S-sensei, I will get caught in that too?"

"And you think I care" that caught all off guard, including orochimaru, "in order to make the uzumaki clan reveal themselves and their goals we have to make naruto-kun stronger, and not only him, orochimaru, you will take sasuke-kun as your apprentice, I'll convince tsunade to take sakura as her apprentice, and jiraiya will take naruto as his apprentice"

"New saninn?" tsubasa asked, "Yes…the will of fire must be rekindle, but to rekindle it brighter first we must shed the shadows of envy and power lust of konoha, the next generation will inherit a better konoha, one we will make possible, but to do so…we first must eliminate OUR enemies" he stated, making all nod.

"Orochimaru, take fifty ANBU platoons, along with the ino-shika-cho team, hiashi and a contingent of hyuuga, the combined might of the korn, nobunaga and murasama samurais, and the kattarn elite, as soon as the second exams begin, you and them, will go and destroy ROOT, and every single person related to them"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome kiddies…" anko said as she finally stopped in front of a huge fenced forest, signs of warnings all over the fence, along with padlocks and a dead like aura.

"To area 44, better know as the forest of death, the closest thing to the round table, and you better believe this, only the strongest of you all will make it out alive" anko said to the 24 geninn teams.

The forest of death was one of the few spots of konoha only jouninn could enter without getting their pants piss, the forest before the round table wasn't so terrifying, but now it was the worst nightmare of chuninn hopefuls and chuninn on overall, they all blame the forest neighbor, the fabled and equally feared round table, and to add the forest was the home of anko, so many ninjas would rather face kyuubi, who would kill them instantly, that rather find themselves on Anko's web, and find a very painful, erotic, yet horrible death.

To add the twelve geninn of konoha knew part of the terrain, mainly thanks to naruto opening by accident a hole in the fence while 'expanding' the just newly born round table, now such thing formed part of the forest, along with some nasty surprises.

"here you will have your second test, survival and combat exam" anko said as she pulled out of her trench coat two scrolls, one with the kanji for 'heaven' the other with the kanji for 'earth'

"The thing is simple, each team will get a scroll, one half will get the heaven scroll while the other will get the earth scroll, the objective is simple, ten kilometers from this entrances there is a tower, one twelve teams can pass, and only they can pass with both scrolls sets, the way to attain them is different, you can fight, kill, extort, murder or simply steal it or another team, anything is permitted" there many people snickered, while gaara had a mental mambo for having such an opportunity for causing so much bloodshed.

"Of course there are also rules, you cannot open the scrolls, you cannot leave the forest surroundings for rest, you cannot rape another ninjas, this part of the test can show the lowest of a person, and to be honest, I hate rapist, other than that everything is valid, tramps, stealing, mobbing, teaming, all in hopes of getting the scroll" anko said as she pulled some sheets of paper.

"eh…what are those?" naruto asked, "these, my dear naru-Chan are contracts, in order to go to this test you all must sign them first, to liberate the village and me of any casualties caused by this and future portions of the exams"

"Whoa hold up, we didn't sign nothing of that and the guy with the swords slaughtered many!" temari began, "oh killerbee, he knocked many, and placed some others in a demon chakra fueled genjutsu, the wonders that demon chakra can do to a basic genjutsu are amazing, I think you all heard the results" anko said with a sadistic smile, "now you better pick the papers, once your team has sign them I'll handle you the scroll on that cabin" anko said, handing each ninja the sheet of paper.

_Five minutes later…_

"_if I knew they would take this long I would have gone for my dango" _anko thought as she saw some team members approach to her, specially the eccentric members of the konoha twelve, Rock Lee, naruto, shino and ino, and before anyone asks, ino is eccentric, a fashion eccentric, shino…well he is shino, nothing else to say, same goes for naruto and Lee.

Since they were the home team, (the last konoha teams) she might add, she handed them the same scroll, the heaven scroll, to make them work together, after all the remaining konoha teams had been ill prepared for the first and second eliminations, and Ibiki's test had cut many more, she held the hope they would join forces, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Okay guys, our best bet is to stray close to each other, ambush a team and get their scroll while utterly breaking their asses in two" kiba said, for once his idea was good, and well based, "uh…but what teams we must hit? Remember we have the same scroll, we need four earth scrolls, and I can't risk wasting chakra to check every single teams head" ino said, making all nod.

"do not worry, I send my female bugs looking for a team containing the earth scroll, and they are already marked, we will avoid rina's, akira's and Gaara's team, and hit a team of rain village, the uzumaki team who specialize in weapons, a grass team and the other team of that star village, in case we don't get one of the four we will attack the secondary targets, the second uzumaki team, the one with the girl with the claw marks on her face" shino said, shocking all for his…way longer speech, that had much sense.

"The triplets" naruto stated, grasping his kunai holster, "let me guess…you are responsible of that scar on her face" neji said, "…it was a day before I was left alone, bitch had it coming, it was the first time I used Kyuubi's chakra for something" naruto said, making all nod.

"Okay maggots, the test will be of five days long, so you better make that time worth"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ROOT, danzo's elite, the very best ninjas trained since birth to kill all emotions, death.

That was the scene orochimaru and the vast assault force encountered upon arrival to ROOT's underground base entrance, death.

The two guards initially had been standing, and when they attacked, much to their surprise they stood, and hung like dolls, when they saw them closely, they saw that the two guards had a kunai each lodged on the very top of their heads, buried up to the pummel ring, and wire tie dot the pummel ring, tied also to one of the many pipes above them.

As the advanced they only encountered death, ROOT ninjas that had kunais deep buried on their chests, shuriken that had cut the jugular and femoral veins, one way or another the target was death, even more gruesome scenes like the gut ROOT ANBU squad, that barely passed the twelve years old, or the beheaded female squad, but all shared something in common, all were ROOT.

"This is…madness" inoichi said, "who could have done such carnage?" tsume said as she tried not to breathe the already putrid scent of blood and flesh.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"I think we are to find out, ANBU stay and make guard!" orochimaru commanded, not a second later only the clan heads and the saninn dashed to see who was responsible of such destruction, as the advanced they saw that the body count increased, along with the brutality, as they kept advancing, mikoto stopped when she saw something that made her blood boil.

One of the dead ROOT had hidden on his pouch a spiral mark, the uzumaki spiral mark, only visible because his torso was separated of his waist, and part of his pouch was cut along spilling the contents, along with his insides on the floor.

"this only confirms it, the clan is up to something" mikoto said as she left the spiral mark there, for later evidence, and continued forth, only stopping when the rest stopped, "hey what's up?" she asked, only to see with wide eyes the thing the clan heads and orochimaru saw also.

On a well made conference room, now drenched in blood on the marble floor, the heads of several ROOT around, there stood no one else but kushina, dress in rags, her hair longer that they remember, messier, with anger etched in her face, along with the blood spilled on her ragged clothes and face, the ragged shirt missed a good chuck of the back portion, showing a rare rune like spiral design tattooed on her back, on her hands a katana, but no ordinary katana, it was the long lost uzumaki heirloom sword yamato (not DMC related) drenched also in blood, and on the blade was no one else but danzo, missing his remaining arm and eye.

"Bastard…I told you I would return…who's the bitch now motherfucker!" kushina snarled, pulling the sword a little, before twisting it and digging it more on danzo's aged belly.

"bitch…" he snarled, coughing blood, "I might die…but (cough) the plan (cough) will come…to fruition…(cough) konoha…will…(cough) get their weapon" with a snarl of anger kushina pulled the katana blade out, twirling the blade several times with grace, making all the blood on the blade left it in several splashes on the ground, before sheathing the sword, and with an audible click, danzo head was separated of his body, and his torso broke in four different parts.

As the clan heads watched the way too overkill of the woman, so said woman turned her sights on them, and narrowed her eyes, "you…all better hope my baby…is fine…or I'll fucking kill you all" she hissed, just to collapse on the ground, letting ragged breaths, yamato tightly held on her hands.

"…inoichi, take the head of danzo, it might contain something useful, shikaku, chouza, go with him, hiashi, you go with the other hyuuga and scan the base, we must be sure that every ROOT is dead, if you find documents get them also, tsume, mikoto, pick kushina up" orochimaru said.

"Are you sure she is the true kushina, and not some sort of evil twin?" hiashi asked, "we do not know the kushina who fucked naruto-kun mind is a twin, or something, but I know this, mikoto-san can tell who her friend is, right?" mikoto nodded at the saninn question.

"Only her has this own made tattoo, she never told me why, I think the other kushina doesn't has it" mikoto said, as tsume rose her up, only to wrinkle her nose, "damn it, she smells to men, many men…I think…"

"Don't…she will tell us…on due time" orochimaru said as he watched both woman take the real kushina away, "better tell sensei he gets his personal medic on the way…I got the feeling this was just the tip of the iceberg"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata kept her byakugan on, just fifteen minutes ago the second portion of the exams had officially started, and so far she had seen three teams already death, the death toll was about to go higher, it was just a matter of hours for the teams to cross.

Soon her enlarge sight caught the glimpse of star ninjas, letting an un-hinata smirk, she dove to the lower branches, shino and kiba following her, and finally spotting the star team, her byakugan spotting the scroll they needed.

With a single chakra injection to her legs she covered the distance of the slower and inexperience teenager star village team, going above them, the star team never noticed her above them like flying, until she landed in front of her, byakugan full flare mode, with a single flick of her wrist, and a small leap, her right palm met the first star geninn chest, chakra flares coming outside of his back, signaling the hyuuga gentle fist power meeting him.

The other two geninn were blissfully unaware of the other two ninjas behind them, kiba landed behind the second star geninn, who turned around, just to feel kiba's kunai embed on his windpipe, wide eyed, the third star geninn just snarled as he pulled a kunai of his own and threw it to kiba, who used the star geninn body as shield, the third geninn was unaware of shino until he felt and arm grab his own, a foot connecting to his back knee, forcing him to the ground, and that same feet meeting his neck, and then making a lever on his neck and arm, the crack of his back bone and arm being displaced of his socket and the sudden stop of his heart indicated to hinata that he was as death as his other teammates.

She hated to kill, she like other geninn were give council in these cases, shut your emotions, become cold, and never stare at their faces, they are just another ninja that will act as fertilizer to the soil, their deaths were necessary, would they be alive they would hunt them for their scroll, this was necessary, kill them to stop any pursuers, and persuade any that was following them that attacking them was a fuck up idea.

As cautious as possible, shino took the death team scroll of the pouch of the shinobi he killed, and left some of his most vicious bugs with the bodies, ordering to attack anyone who wasn't team 7, team 10 and team 9, he wanted to see how much they had progressed, soon the bugs left shino, and ate their way onto the fresh corpses of the star ninjas, with a simultaneous kick, team 8 at the same time threw the bodies of the star geninn to the ground, if they weren't death, the fall would do the trick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain team had a mission, look for the demon jailers on the exams, and if possible capture them; those were the orders of their 'kage' the bonus would be kill itachi's brother and rape the pink whore, they have been saving a lot for the pinky, dammed Anko's warning they were frustrated and needed release, and release on a woman was what the doctor ordered.

Their team leader looked around, they were selected because they could weaken any Jinchuuriki with their illusions, and their inability to break genjutsus would force them to fight illusions, and tire themselves.

"Where the fuck is that team?" the second rain ninja asked, "here bitch" a voice snapped, the second ninja looked up, just to be carbonized at the instant by a huge fireball that eat him from above, burning him to the marrow.

Both rain ninjas turned to see their companion die in such a painful way, at least he didn't scream like a girl…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" the horrible girly scream of the third rain geninn send chills to the leader, who turned to see sakura kneeled behind the third rain ninja, a kunai sticking out of his ass!

With a smirk the pink kunoichi jumped away, not a second later, much to his surprise, his companion exploited in a hunch of blood and gore, his torso was complete, but all his waist and all inside of him was blown and burned, letting a lot of blood and guts come outside, his pouch, containing their scroll was missing, surely taken by the pink kunoichi.

Turning around and snarling he turned to face the blond uzumaki, who finished a set of hand seals, and formed some sort of triangle shape with both his index and thumbs of both hands, aimed at him, he just pulled a kunai, and felt a chill travel all over him, a transparent orb around him with several flashes, stopping altogether.

For an entire minute the rain ninja remained on the same spot, until one of his fingers fell to the ground, soon it was followed by his hand, a good chunk of his kunai, his arms fell away, his torso was cut like a jigsaw, his legs gave in as they slid away in two and his head broke in several pieces, spilling all his thoughts on the ground, along with his stomach, intestines and veins contents, staining the ground with all sort of fluids.

Naruto stared at the dead rain ninja, his teammates as dead as him, there was a reason team 7 was know as 'team overkill' something kabuto omitted, a nickname the demon of mist gave to them when they join him in his bandit slaughter, unlike team 8 'one hit kill' team 9 'crush to death' or team 10 'bitch backstabbing traitor' styles, team 7 had refined the fine art of blood and gore deaths and took it to another level, surely a team to fear if war ever sparked.

Sakura just tapped sasuke and naruto shoulders, showing them the scroll, nodding team 7 leaped away, _"wind release: judgment cut…a bloody success" _naruto thought, he was so going to enjoy the fucked up faces of his clan when they see his own home made wind jutsu arsenal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grass ninja had his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his female teammate was giving his 'mini-me' the royal treatment, he didn't knew what sparked her behavior to suck him like no tomorrow, but something he was certain, he could die happily.

His sights turned, at last to his shocked and just arriving team member who had his eyes wide, "yokai…what the fuck…"

**BAMM!**

Yokai eyes widened as a literal gigantic hand from above crushed his teammate, blood and bones coming out of the finger flaps of the gigantic hand, looking down he saw his female teammate give him a smirk as she had his member on her mouth, and a kunai on her right hand, with eyes wide he saw how her arm twisted backwards, the kunai she held now aiming to his forehead.

"_I die with my pants down…man this sucks" _where his last thoughts as the kunai buried deep in his skull, actually going beyond his skull and sticking on the tree he was backed.

The grass kunoichi smirked before pulling a scroll of 'his' teammate pouch, and waiving outside, another hand, this time normal side shot of the branches and took the scroll, with a satisfy smile, the kunoichi pulled an explosive tag of her own pouch, and placed on her forehead.

"Release" forming a single hand seal a cloud of chakra came out of her, going upwards, two seconds later, the still comatose grass kunoichi head blew away, falling and taking also her teammate lower half.

That was team 9 'bitch backstabbing traitors' kill was simple, a kunoichi ino would posses would fuck one or both of her teammates, while distracted shikamaru and chouji would wait for a signal, then when ino would left the kunoichi body, after enjoying the surely sandwich fuck and orgasm, chouji would move for the kill, or the crush, while shikamaru kept them immobile to chouji to strike, bloody, effective, clearly using Ino's large sexual knowledge about sex to seduce and fuck men brains, shikamaru brains and chouji might, team 10 was suited for kill with the utmost efficiency, still not as bloody or gory as team 7 style, which involved high leveled jutsus to either burn or rip limbs away, and high level explosives in vulnerable and humiliating places, such as the ass or their crotches, team 10 would be without shadow of a doubt a team to call in case of a assassination that required…uncertain amounts of efficiency and stealth, such was their stealth that they never showed their faces in this kill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarou uzumaki breather hard, his hands gripping his chakram tightly to his chest, he already lost tokimo and tomoko was MIA, a sniper had got them, well it had got tokimo with a huge morning star right to the head, crushing it out of his body, he never stood a chance of defending itself, none.

Looking around he saw tomoko, hid as well behind a rock, her war hammer held on her right hand, her left sported several senbon, and her thumb had a shuriken stuck in one of the joints, ready to fall of her hand, in any case her shinobi career was as dead as her.

A branch snapping made him tense up, and so tomoko, who began to sweat, looking around he saw that branch, right on front of tomoko, broken, roughly a meter away of her, whoever was behind them was good, because he never noticed and it looked neither tomoko.

"leaf great whirlwind!" tokimo looked at tomoko's place, just to her to raise her war hammer, at her defense and a green blur crashing at the hammer, and to his surprise the hammer crashing at her torso, burring deep in her, and instant kill considering that the part that got buried was a pike, and cut her heart.

Tokimo eyes widened when he saw the ridiculous rock lee being the killer of tomoko, and that the blunt section of the hammer was crushed by his leg.

"Dropped your guard" he heard, turning at his front, he saw neji hyuuga, assuming the infamous hyuuga fighting style for and attack/defense.

"Kaiten!"

Tenten dropped to the ground where the headless body of tarou lay, twin nõdachi held on his hands, "dibs on the weapons" she called, seeing how a bloody and scratched chakram fell where neji performed the kaiten, the truth dawning to her, neji had grinded his opponent to death using the kaiten, his chakram the only thing that survived of him, and even the usual red coloration of the chakram was peeled away, revealing a single silver color.

"must admit, the uzumaki have very valuable weapons, and durable" she said, walking where neji and Lee where, pulling the war hammer out of tomoko torso, and her weapons lodged on her arm, picking her discarded morning star, and lastly pulling the scroll out of tomoko's pouch, good thing shino marked the one with the scroll.

"Hump, too easy" neji said, "comes of the guy who grinded someone to death" tenten began, "considering it comes of the girl who sniped a guy with a weapon used only for close quarters" neji fought back, "well…let's move…our youthful friends await us!" Lee exclaimed, making neji and tenten sigh, it seemed that gai-sensei had more influence on Lee that imagined, considering that Lee had killed more people that neji and tenten combined, but also considering he had two tons worth of weights on his legs, running and crashing them at someone's torso, weapon or face at a speed superior to the 100 KM/PH, well it is still a surprise someone still survives, living like a vegetable but survives at the end.

Neji on his part never wanted to know what would feel to have those two tons on his legs and traveling at 100 KM/PH crash suddenly on his balls…he groaned in phantom pain, surely his balls would burst out of his skulls before his brain can register the impact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto stared at the unconscious form of kushina, the real kushina; she knew this was the real kushina, she remembered when kushina showed her the spiral tattoo on her back, something among the lines of outstanding, of what she never told.

Also she saw the various strawberry serums tubes injected in her, she needed a constant strawberry dosage to support the pain, and she drank at least 1 liter of strawberry juice per night to don't awake in pain in the middle of the night, such was kushina fragility and dependence to a single fruit that a week after naruto was born she had her own strawberry farm, until…

"I should have seen it" she whispered, "is…not your…fault…mikoto…Chan" mikoto looked down, seeing kushina awaken, and looking at her fondly, "hello kushina-Chan, you look like hell"

"And I was fucked by it while I was hell" kushina stated bitterly, making mikoto sigh sadly, "…it happened a year ago…" kushina said, "I had twins…after the gang raped me…they took my babies away…naruto-kun…hana-Chan…my twin babies…I will kill them all…all of them will pay for breaking my babies"

"Relax kushina, we are already ahead of you" mikoto said, "just relax, we can't have you going rampant on their empty compound" kushina sneered.

"They all are on the fire capital; dad…is death by now"

"I'm sorry to hear it…yoshirou jiji-san was…at least friendly" mikoto confessed, "be proud kushina…you did what war couldn't do with danzo…"

"What I gave him a sense of humor"

"No…death" mikoto mentioned, making kushina smirk, but that smirk faded, "…naruto…kun…is demon lord…right?"

"Yeah…and hana is death bend on marrying him"

"She just wants her brother back…"

"But naruto-kun doesn't know…and will kill her…like he will with every other uzumaki…including the other kushina" mikoto saw how kushina itself gripped the sheets tightly, ripping them.

"No…junko's ass is mine to fuck with a rusty lance, the pleasure of seeing her die will be mine…not of naruto"

"…who's junko?" both women turned, looking at the aged hokage, who was death serious, "kushina…I want to know all about the uzumaki plans…I want to know it all…maybe we can prevent naruto of committing a stupidity" Hiruzen snapped, making kushina nod.

It was one of those days where you wish it ends fast, but it seems to last and eternity…

"_It never ends"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_so, what do you all think, nice right? i had to qout marcus fenix prashe of 'gears of war 2' right after the opened that locust like a turkey, and in a way is true, it never ends, the suffer, the injustice, the hokage knows that the uzumaki clan will never change unless something drastic is done, like the ROOT massacre, or the uchiha massacre of the manga and anime._

_until next time, i might update in two weeks, since i'm working on other two stories who has some hits already, and i got them almost ready._

_so until a next time, ja ne._


	7. Chapter 6: a plan revealed

_

* * *

_

hello my youtful readers! IT is I Hypn0s, bringing you yet another chapter of my very first fic, outcast, who after a nice delay on chapter updates and a rather nasty writter block later, i was able to deliver this chapter, now i know i open with along overdue speech, but just for you people, i will not, today i give you the chapter at people's request, now without any delay i give you chaptyer 6 of outcast, enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: A PLAN REVEALED**

_There are infinity of legends regarding the 'round table' the home of demon lord, and training ground of only the bravest chuninn and high ranked jouninn, ANBU entered there, just to their endurance training._

_The round table was born roughly two years after the 'scream' incident, there all concur, and also who created the round table, naruto uzumaki, only those two facts match, but the rest don't._

_Some say the round table is so saturated in demon chakra that fighting there is suicide itself, since only people with high concentration of chakra or highly resistant can fight there, barely but fight in the end, some say only kage level ninjas can hope to put a foot there, since the place itself is always oozing killer intent, there its lack of fauna, that even the air in the round table is hazardous, being suicide to try and breath there, there its lack of flora, some other say that if you put a feet in the round table you can see the moment you die, and who will kill you, others say that if you camp a whole night in the center of the round table, the place with the highest concentration of demon energy, and you stand it until dawn, then you become ten times stronger._

_But something is certain for many, the round table has its lord, naruto 'demon lord' uzumaki, creator and only person who is know to wield the scythe of aeons, and old weapon crafted during the times of the sage of six paths, or better said a jutsu made during that time, using the mixed chakra of the sage of the six paths, the first hyuuga, the first uchiha and first senju, and since it was forged with the energy of the three founding clans of konoha, the weapon is considered a historic element, none knows what the scythe of aeons can do, but some say that only one sweep of its blade is enough to reduce and enemy army to molecules, a deed only seen when bijuu fight._

_Other facts know by the locals, is that since the round table has its lord and weapon, it also has to have its court…_

"How long until we reach the rendezvous point?" kiba asked to hinata, her byakugan eyes scanning the area around them, "not more that five minutes if we keep up the pace kiba-san" she said seriously, making even akamaru whimper at her.

"_Man I hate when she acts like this…is like seeing Sasuke's brother on a mission…or so hana described to me once" _he thought, she always acted like that on a serious mission, like cold, icy and way too focused on her task, although she knew this well, and knew this seriousness was temporal, a seriousness only hyuuga achieve by hard training, both physical and mental.

Hinata for her part did well on remembering the times she, naruto and neji formed part of this brutal training, something only hokage material were put trough to see how resilient they were both mentally and physically.

The training was simple, a mental torture, images of many gruesome things, horrible things, things that would break any normal no shinobi family member, but no clan member such as her and sasuke for putting an example, others like sakura would break, but considering she has on her team and uchiha, brother of the current ANBU captain and the other has a gigantic fox on his belly which time to time made itself know and forced her to glance horrible demon chakra powered genjutsu, it was not wonder how she could handle the shinobi life.

Soon team 8 stopped branch leaping, and with a single burst of chakra they started landing near a small clearing, the clearing was flanked by four massive trees with high canopies in each one of them, and one of the trees has a hole of the size of a grown up horse, surely with a bigger inside.

Team 8 stared around the place, not even bothering to look behind them when they heard another thud.

"welcome cousin" hinata said, "indeed welcome…although I would prefer a more warm welcome of my cousin, and not of the cold hyuuga heir" neji said, smirking hinata just let her emotions flood her again, "yes…brother" she said, smiling, soon team 8 turned around, and stared at the way over-armed tenten, a war maze, two long nõdachi's strapped to her back and a chakram on her hands.

"I got to admit it, the uzumaki might be full of shit but they got kick ass weapons, these babies are made 100% of titanium, not even our armors have that grade of titanium on them" she added.

"The clan hails of rock country" tenten smirked as she saw team 7 land, "they know the land and where to dig to gather forging materials, you haven't stare at the collection they got on gems" naruto added, "I assume so you do" Lee said, "well yeah…is the very first thing you learn regarding the clan, like the hyuuga learn first how to mold chakra finely and uchiha learn how to breath fire out of their mouths and not of their noses" naruto said with a smirk, "ha-ha, that only happened once" sasuke said with a huff of his cheeks.

"Well, that's a way to get rid of the nose hair" sakura muttered, only to earn an uchiha glare™ with sharingan added.

"that team was an only weapons team, we nail them good" tenten said, "you mean you nail them with a morning star, Lee shove their maze up to their hearts and I…permanently added my victim to the landscape"

"If you call grin your enemy to death on a granite rock then sure" tenten stated back, "enough lover birds" they heard shikamaru said, team 10 landing near them, while neji and tenten glared at him, blushes on their faces, "your not going to let them live the kaiten incident right shika" ino said, "nah…too good to let pass up"

"I'm starting to wonder if naruto is rubbing it up to you" chouji suddenly said, "I pray kami that if it is true then let me realize before I start wearing orange clothes" the group broke on a slight laugh, suddenly they stared at the sky.

"Is getting dark" sakura commented, "let's camp for the night, we'll leave at usual time" neji commanded, all nodded at that while heading to the hole on the tree base.

"Something wrong dope?" sasuke asked, "Yeah…tell neji, hinata and shino to keep their senses sharp, tell kiba that if he catches the sense of jasmine near us to warn me" naruto said, "why?" sasuke asked, suddenly interested in naruto's orders.

"Hana smells to jasmine…" naruto said as he entered the tree, sasuke sighed as he followed him, sometimes he wondered what would be of him and his brother if his father plans had not leaked to his mother, _"maybe something worse" _he though as he entered the tree.

* * *

Hana stared at the bodies of tarou, tomoko and tokimo, or what he believes is tokimo, without his head is hard to tell, and she firmly believes that the red spot on the granite rock is tarou, the only one that was recognizable was tomoko

"They took their weapons" Motaro hissed, for and uzumaki, who gloated of their perfect weapons, taking them away as spoils was an insult.

"Tokimo was sniped" aiko suddenly said, "he was the first to fall, then tomoko, last was tarou" she added, "It was the outcast team?" Motaro asked.

"No…it was team 9, no other member of the twelve could do this" she said, glancing at the remains of tokimo's head, only some brain matter and an eyeball was all that remained.

"Then what they hit?" Motaro asked in frustration, he wanted to get over with the mission as soon as possible, to catch the outcast, but it was proving to be a challenge to him and his patience.

"Team 7 hit a rain team, slaughtering them, team 8 killed a star team, and team 10 killed a grass team, flawless deaths, all of them, minimal engagement, maximum enforcement force, they got them marked" aiko suddenly said, staring at the remains of her clansmen, she admit it, if team 7 had cross them, she doubts they would have found something of them, and if they did it would be spread all over the field.

"So…what now?" she suddenly asked, "call haruka team, tell them to halt the search of the outcast and his bastard court, we'll destroy them on the next phase" aiko nodded as she pulled a small radio, and tied the communicator to her neck.

On the other hand, hana just stared at the far, like hoping for something, "what's on your mind hana" Motaro asked, "putting laxatives on those two Jinchuuriki food was good to minimize the competence, but still…"

"us, sand team and the twelve bastards, it will be indeed a nice bout" Motaro said, moving closer to hana, "touch me and I swear you'll piss for your mouth and shit out of your ears" she snapped, getting the message, Motaro walked away, _"fucking whore, I admit she is good in bed, but she is saving herself for a soon to be corpse…naruto won't pass the month of life after this portion"_

* * *

"I think this is a very unfair advantage" sakura said, "Nah forehead…is home team advantage, is not our fault that we know the forest and have a hideout" ino suddenly said.

The forest of death to them was like a save haven, while to others was a nightmare with leaves and giant animals, to them it was safe to go around, mainly because the forest itself doesn't compare to the round table, and that's saying much, mainly because the round table has a ever-present killer intent, not like the forest of death, thanks to naruto little furry friend.

"So…what are the odds we meet with the remaining teams, including rina and Akira's" tenten suddenly asked, sharpening one of her kunais while at it.

"Not much now, considering they are at the other end of the forest, and surely are engage on their own combat" shikamaru said, pulling a blanket on him, "right now let me sleep, we'll worry for those who pass when we pass ourselves" shikamaru said, the group shook their heads, but nodded at his logic, considering his logic usually is not wrong, and so they followed his example and went to sleep.

Sasuke had decided to stay awake, more out of fear of being raped by sakura, or ino, or both, and could see some interesting things, like how hinata clinched to naruto while sleeping, always burying herself on the crook of his neck, naruto's nightcap, neji actually sucking his thumb, or in this case Tenten's thumb, while this had a pervert grin on her sleepy face, Lee always, always sleep standing, 'training' he says, kiba slept like a dog, and much to his amusement akamaru sleep like a person, which was odd coming out of a dog, of course what was funny was seeing ino on top of chouji, clutching him like an oversize teddy bear and chouji having a half eaten chocolate bar on his mouth.

"Gazing upon our comrades antics?" shino asked, "yeah, but considering how odd they are when awake, is odd to see them…less eccentric while sleeping" shino nodded, "indeed…neji seems fond of sucking, I wonder if that's the reason tenten is smiling…because she is imagining him sucking another thing"

"You and I my friend, you and I know that too" shino just chuckled, the only person, besides his soon to be wife to have ever heard him chuckled.

"Oh haku-Chan…I'm tired…yes I want to sleep with the twins"

Then both sighed, it was odd to hear kiba said such a quiet mumbling, considering he was always loud and brash, like naruto.

* * *

Kushina stared at the night sky of konoha by her window, still on the bed she was bound because she 'might get homicidal with her clan' coming out of mikoto and chouza, well more of chouza, and since she was still pretty much out of combat on her legs, thanks to the doctors that put enough morphine on her legs and kept it there (she doesn't want to know how they pulled it off) she is pretty much bound to her bed.

"kushina" she heard her name being called off, looking at the entrance she saw sarutobi entering, looking rather serious, and to him to be serious mean that some heads will roll.

"Yeah old monkey" she said with a teasing smile, she surely missed those moments where she could call him and many more by their nicknames, inu-Chan, H-dude, miko-kun, or her favorite, shika-tan, and she had yet to see them again.

"Why?" she wondered out loud, "why junko had to take my life away?" she wondered, making Hiruzen sigh, whoever this junko was had surely hurt kushina to an extend no one had before, not even the death of minato had stall her, but this…

"_Four children…two born of minato, two born out of rape…and only one who truly looks like her and minato…life is unfair with her"_

"why doesn't matter now kushina…I want to know who is this junko, and how he or she replace you, please tell me is a she" Hiruzen said, "oh is a she alright, a complete she-whore motherfucker asshole piece of shit who I will love to impale with a rusty lance trough her ass out her mouth!" kushina snarled, _"yep kushina alright, only her has the mouth of a sailor, and the bloodlust and vengeance carving of a bijuu"_

"you still haven't answered my question, who is junko?" sarutobi asked again, this time kushina relaxed, but sarutobi could feel the anger emanating out of kushina, the hate, the bloodlust, she was piss, and that was and understatement.

"Jiji" kushina began, looking at him in the eyes, "Junko…she is my big sister"

Silence, death silence, now that was something sarutobi didn't saw coming, he was hoping that this junko was perhaps some sort of evil twin of kushina, born minutes later after her, or a fucked up experiment to create perfect kunoichi in the clan, or a half demon/half puppet thingy with the face of kushina, hell he accepts at this point a travesty with the best plastic surgery ever, but kushina's big sister, as maybe the first born of kushina's dead mother? That was an in many bad words, a cheap bitch slap.

"…come again? Your sister? I thought you were only child?" sarutobi asked, "that was the clan's whole idea, junko is in fact the true clan heir, born out of the blood of my mother, a main branch member and the former clan head, not my father I might add, my dad was a grass ninja who was killed a week after he impregnated mother" kushina said, "so junko is the real clan head, so why you became clan head?"

"jiji, you must realize junko took many things of me, and nearly took minato-kun to herself, being the strongest shinobi at that time the clan had his sights on him, but since he was a namikaze he was also the clan enemy, so they decided to destroy the clan, leaving minato-kun alone" kushina said.

"The massacre…I see, then why you were with them at that time?" he asked, "simple, I opposed, in the death of the night I left, followed them as far as I could, and saw how they slaughter the namikaze, I tried to save many, and so I killed the jouninn platoon send to kill them, and I thought I had killed the whore of junko at that time, but it seems I was wrong" kushina said, remembering the night she was taken of the two most important things of her life.

_Flashback…_

_Kushina smiled as she saw little naruto drink her milk in earnest, she was still weak, but that didn't meant she would be stopped, between hana and naruto she would pull trough, for minato and all those who died she would hold and raise a children worth of being minato's legacy._

_Soon her baby began to yawn, after drinking an crying a lot, and passing for the many attempts on his life by many villagers, but the shinobi were protective with him and her, hana had come a pair of times, only to stare oddly at her new brother, and leaving in company of anko and orochimaru._

"_Who's there?" she asked, bringing naruto closer to her, and pulling a kunai to her hands, soon she felt a blast of killer intent, she turned around, just to black out…_

"_uggh" she groaned, his brain felt like jelly, his legs felt like noodles, his body felt like…well like something unstable, "glad you could join us kushina-Chan" she heard, her eyes widened at the voice, raising her sights she saw only a black kimono, and a face, obviously female enshrouded in shadows._

_Trying to bring her arms to stand up she soon saw she was bounded in chains, her legs and waist too, "who the…NARUTO!" she screamed struggling against the chains._

"_don't worry about him, he is safe…for the moment" the black clad woman said as she stepped out, naruto on her arms, and a face kushina thought impossible to see with her own eyes, not without a mirror, herself._

_Then it clicked, "junko…" she hissed, "I knew I should have ripped your fucking heart out when I could" she hissed again, junko just smirked, before holding naruto tighter, and closing to the bars fast, kushina eyes widened when she heard naruto cry out because his little head met the metal bars._

"_Bitch!!"_

_Junko just smirked, before slightly hitting naruto on the face, making kushina let loose a crazy amount of killer intent, one Junko seemed unaffected, or seemed that way._

"_You took my chance of having the most powerful shinobi on earth in my bed, and having his seed, you bitch spanned two, TWO babies with him, so in retribution to your little act back in the war and killing my chances of a powerful uzumaki, I will take what is rightfully mine, your children and your life" junko said with a smirk, this time showing to kushina how she scratched naruto's delicate baby skin, this one wailing out, more and more, to kushina it was the most horrible pain and sound ever, but to junko it was something else._

_Revenge._

_Then without further delay, Junko left, abusing of baby naruto further, "remember this kushina, the kyuubi on naruto-kun is now uzumaki property, as so everything minato had"_

_Kushina just saw how Junko took her family, her baby, HER life, all._

"_JUNKO!!!!!!!"_

_End flashback…_

By the end of the tale, sarutobi was pale, and by reasons, so this Junko had abused of naruto at an early age, trying to break him, but she couldn't, after all the abuse at its early age, naruto seemed as sturdy as the oldest and biggest tree in konoha.

"_Truly, the uzumaki clan is ruthless and cold…yet none of their deeds could break naruto, they only tempered him further, they never extinguished the will of fire on his heart and inherited by Minato, a truly remarkable deed"_

"Each month junko came, teasing me on how she tortured my naruto-Chan, then those month visits became half-yearly, and then yearly, until the day they left konoha and naruto-Chan in konoha…even in my cell I could hear his scream, his agony, I could feel his pain, and I couldn't do nothing to help him" kushina sobbed, making sarutobi sigh.

"Not at all kushina, he still loves you"

"Don't lie to me old man! didn't you think that after all this time in jail I wouldn't know what naruto would think of me after junko tortured him and killed aya his pet fox, fuck I know he shred the bastard of Tao like tissue paper, that bastard who was after the fortune of my clan…in a way I felt good when I heard my son doing that…but you actually think he will love me, ME, this face and this body in a motherly way when it was junko with the same face and body who tortured him to the point of insanity? Never! Naruto-Chan won't love me again, never…let's face it…is better to him to believe the person he will kill is me, I can settle with seeing him in the shadows" kushina said.

**SLAP!!**

Sandaime looked gravely at kushina ant the newcomers on the room, tsume and mikoto, mikoto having her hand red for slapping at kushina.

"Don't say that shit bitch, if you leave him alone then you won't be as good as that whore of Junko! Come on get a hold of your fucking self! You still have hana and naruto, we can help you recover naruto-kun trust, and so snap hana of her quest of getting laid with her own brother!" tsume snarled.

"is not that easy tsume-Chan, naruto perhaps will kill me on the spot the moment he sets eyes on me, I don't know, but hana…she is a lost cause" kushina said bitterly, mikoto was about to slap her again, until she saw the look of pure rage on kushina azure eyes.

"a year after naruto's abandonment junko came, hana on tow, her head completely shaved, and slightly reddened, then it came to me…they resurfaced and old 'tradition' in the clan, brainwashing the five years old kids with a mind controlling jutsu, adding a command of pure loyalty for the clan, the only reason hana has it at the age of seven was because junko wanted it, hana is out looking for naruto-Chan because the clan commanded her to do so, and won't stop until she has naruto…or naruto kill her, what comes first, what she thinks doesn't matter, in her mind she might be doing the right thing, but in the end is all the command on her brain" kushina said, glaring at her sheets.

"I lost hana already, not even a yamanaka can hope to fix and lift the seal engraved in the deep of her cerebral cortex, naruto maybe I can gain him only if I tell him the truth, and my two babies, I want them back, I will not allow loosing more of my family…not to her, not to my clan…when I can leave the bed?" kushina asked, "maybe past tomorrow" mikoto said.

"Good…when that happens take me where naruto-kun is, I need to set some things right…the uzumaki clan will regret the day they messed with me and my family" kushina snarled.

"Okay…I think there is more to this right?" sarutobi asked, "When I meet with naruto-Chan I'll tell you" kushina said, "kushina that's not on…"

"When I MEET my son!" kushina snapped, glaring at the hokage, who just sighed, "okay, I hope you have a good plan to him not to kill you, after all there is a reason he is called demon lord" Hiruzen said, missing kushina sudden shock look, "demon lord? As the demon lord of the round table?" he nodded.

"…fuck…my son has already a nickname…minato-kun would be so proud of him"

* * *

"Keep going people" shikamaru shouted, "oh and since when you became our leader oh great lazy one" naruto asked with annoyed look.

"I just want to go to the tower, nothing else, the faster we arrive the easier will be to rest our own and see what the heck is going to happen next" shikamaru reasoned, "what I'm worried however" shino began, giving a great leap at neji's side, "is the fact I haven't felt demon chakra in the forest" shino said, making the group stop altogether.

"…you're right man, I mean there are four demon jailers in the exams, one of them is a wacko, the other two are more skilled in a way and surely engaged in combat and ours is saving his strengths to go kyuubi on his clan" kiba said, meeting and annoyed look of naruto.

"Yeah, my bugs haven't got any kind of demon chakra signature, which means something, is happening…, hinata" shino commanded, in a second hinata was lifting her sleeves, revealing a very intricate pattern of seals on her forearms, soon she began to form hand seals, the seals glowing red, and then stopped in the ram seal, "byakugan retsu! (White eye fury)"

Soon her face was flanked with bulging veins that fed red chakra to hinata's eyes, which now became completely red with a single lavender ring that was supposedly her pupils; in that instant all around her felt a strange push sensation.

"What in the name of kami was that?" chouji asked, "The hyuuga equivalent to the Mangekyo sharingan, byakugan retsu is a latent ability all hyuuga have, but can't be performed without the aid of demon chakra in the system, demon chakra she has now" neji began, all now staring at naruto guilty, who just looked at hinata seriously.

"to put it simply, hinata now has a super-charged version of the byakugan in all aspects, the seals on her forearms are in fact chakra containers, they contain naruto demon chakra, a small dose compare to the one he has, but that chakra is enough to supply for several years the energy needed to use byakugan retsu, depending of the seals and the energy fed to them, right now she has two years worth of demon chakra in those seals, this is the third time she uses byakugan retsu" shino said.

"Let me guess, she has other forms of the byakugan in her arsenal" ino said, looking at naruto, "what? Is not my fault she created those techniques" he said, "oh yeah let's give hinata some demon chakra and seriously fuck us up in the exams, atta friend you are naruto" ino said with a pout, "your just mad because your team doesn't have it" sasuke suddenly said, lifting his shirt, much to ino glee, until she saw a strange seal in the shape of a diamond printed on Sasuke's stomach.

One by one the group lifted an article of cloth to show where their seal was, shino had his on the back, kiba had it hidden under his red cheek tattoos (how he was able to show them and hid them at will is something Ino wonders greatly), sakura had hers printed nearly on the base of her spine, neji had it right all over his bandaged left arm, tenten had it printed all over her sternum, while lee had his right on his heart, all having the diamond shape, with the exception of hinata's, which were more like kanji mixed with spirals.

"when this happened?" she asked, "when you were on that mission where you became a total whore, possessed a girl's body and let a club of pure men fuck you…again" kiba suddenly said, "what can I say, it was a good fuck, and to add I killed my target"

"Which was the girl they fucked to death" shikamaru added, "sheez what are you my conscious" she asked, "close…when we can get one of those?" shikamaru asked, "after the exams, your mission took a month, and the infusion of demon chakra ain't pretty, a two-week on bed my friend" sasuke began.

"doesn't sound that bad" shikamaru half-muttered, "acting if you were possessed, screaming, cursing and strapped to your own bed with ANBU guard because we might go berserk and oh yeah, on your mom care" sasuke added, there shikamaru paled, "on second thought I'm not in such a hurry"

"Found them" hinata said forcefully, her voice now had a mixture of her sweet side and a demonic side only naruto knew, "they are…in the bathrooms?" she said, her byakugan retsu deactivating, "come again?" neji asked.

"I say they are on the portable bathrooms…with a serious case of laxative poisoning, they have been there surely since the exams started" hinata said.

"Fuck it, this has hana written all over it!" naruto snapped, "and how you know it was your slutty sister? For all we know it could have been something they ate, on a restaurant"

"…they experimented with me what kind of things could hurt a Jinchuuriki, poisons of all kinds are useless, including the ones of sasori of the red sand, food poisoning don't affect us, not even globe fish poison, all because is harmful to the system, but a laxative is designed to purge all impurities on the intestines, so is good in a way, I spend three days on the bathroom, not something good, and more to a three year old boy with a serious disorder of food, and hana was the on in charge of that" naruto said, sighing, and leaving a very sick group of geninn.

"Good to know that, now I won't make the mistake of doing that" hinata muttered, "so, two teams down, what else you saw?" shino asked, "Simple, sand team or gaara slaughtering some grass ninjas, kabuto's team is nowhere on my sight, surely left before anything, I saw the other two uzumaki teams far behind us, together, I think the finals will be us twelve, the sand team and the Uzumaki's" hinata said firmly.

"Good" was all naruto said as he jumped away, leaping on branches, "let's go, we don't need to get caught on unnecessary combat with other teams" sakura added, following naruto, soon the rest followed, leaving only hinata and sasuke behind.

"You saw something else…right?" sasuke asked, "Hai…hana…has jouninn chakra reserves" she said, "no much of a shocker considering your fiancé has the triple and my brother had the same level at her age, maybe more" sasuke said boredly.

"Is not the level uchiha" hinata snapped, making sasuke stop, she only uses his family name when she is serious, "is how she obtained…the coils on her arms, legs and chest are…filled with chakra condensers" sasuke rose and eyebrow.

"She has piercings stick directly to her coils, increasing her chakra"

* * *

"So…any member of the clan above the age of five is a danger to the village and naruto?" Hiruzen asked, "Hai hokage-sama, it seems according to kushina-san information and orochimaru-sama and sayuri-sama information, the seal room where the brainwash is made is fully active, right now we are taking full advantage of the uzumaki clan lack on their home to study the seals on both the basement and the cellar, also we are planting cutting edge spying devices to keep a track on them when they talk around" inoichi informed, he, ibiki and tenzou in front of him.

"Good…make haste however; Karin informed the clan is approaching at a slow pace, but seem carrying several scrolls and weapons, and they seem more that the ones who left konoha" Hiruzen said, "unsettling, this could easily mean that the uzumaki in konoha, with the exception of naruto uzumaki are just the tip of the iceberg"

"Indeed" a fourth voice said, Hiruzen smirked at that, "jiraiya, good to hear you, and so you…konan" Hiruzen said, overlooking at the toad sage (and super pervert since and early age) jiraiya, and one of the amegakure orphans he took in his care, konan.

Konan, unlike Nagato or yahiko had in fact followed Jiraiya, claiming she was sick of all the fighting, and wanted a more peaceful life, she had been with Jiraiya when he took a geninn team, becoming sort of something of a team's pet, knowing Minato and to some point meeting Kushina when she came to Konoha, long before the third shinobi wars, and to many surprise, Konan had become Jiraiya's co-writer in his Icha-Icha book collection…as an editor, not as a source of information and writer like Jiraiya, but more like the…voice of reason in the books, since many girls found offensive the book (although none of them knew that the book was in fact a parody of Jiraiya's love life so the all giggling was for the funny scenes, the perversion is an added bonus)

Some even call her the apprentice of Jiraiya, but she to many surprise again, admitted she was not his apprentice, she was his friend, and friends don't leave one another that easily, she owes him too much for saving her, Nagato and yahiko during the Ame civil wars.

"Good to see you Hokage-Sama, years seem kind to you" Konan said politely, "Coming of a pretty girl I am flattered, did you both met Itachi-Kun?" Sarutobi asked with a smirk, "Just to check, I am getting the free peeking and male only ANBU escort for coming here?" Jiraiya asked, "I never mentioned an only male ANBU escort"

"…you want to send me an ANBU escort…with a girl with them…WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!?" Jiraiya asked, or screamed, "Irrelevant, you know why I called you here…right?" There the Toad sage and mistress of paper jutsus nodded, "then let's carry on…tenzou close the doors, set the seals on…we have much to discuss"

* * *

The twelve ninjas arrived to the tower in the middle of the forest, some clearly tired as shikamaru, others barely whined, as naruto, but all shared that feeling of peace upon arrival…

Just stop at the very entrances, which were blocked by a pair of uzumaki, swords drawn, roughly of the age of neji, and the corpses of a pair of teams who arrived at the tower.

"well…looks what the cat dragged in…the outcast" one of the uzumaki said, the pair was clad in the standard chuninn vest, with a headband tied as bandana and a metal plate with the spiral crest of the clan.

"Great…what do you want assholes" naruto asked, a sneer etched in his face, "well, we were send by kushina-sama and hana-sama request, you got one last chance to come with us calmly and accept the marriage proposal with your sister" one of the uzumaki said, raising its sword at naruto.

"And if I refuse bitches?" naruto asked, "Well, if your current fiancée dies then nothing ties you to GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" the moment the second uzumaki spoke of killing hinata, he signed his death warrant, looking down he saw naruto, his arm completely buried on his chest, and surely trough his back, "when you see the Shinigami, say that naruto uzumaki is about to send a whole clan of souls as a gift" with that naruto pulled his bloody arm out of the second uzumaki chest, a gaping hole in its chest, replacing his heart.

The first uzumaki reacted with a sneer, lunging at naruto, who just made a sweep with his other hand, now with claws, shino noted that it is possible to rip someone's face bare handed, because that was what happened, naruto had ripped cleanly the skin and muscles out of the uzumaki face, his skull face visible, and eyes completely exposed, not a second later several kunai were lodged on the uzumaki body, hitting critical veins and nerves, and with the sudden blood pressure high the kunai fell of the body by mere pressure, letting blood sweep away of the opened wounds, the uzumaki died of imagination.

With a calm that could be mistaken as ANBU calm, naruto walked onto the tower, not even bothering to look if he two uzumaki were agonizing, not that a bloody hole instead of heart and a huge blood pool could not confirm, the rest followed him inside the tower, ignoring the bodies, they after all asked for it.

* * *

Kushina stared at the food in front of her, brought by Mikoto, Tsume, Yoshino and Hana, Tsume first born, Kushina smiled at that, one of the reasons her daughter was called like Tsume first baby was because she was Hana's godmother, and wanted to name her first born, if it was female like her.

But it seemed life had played her hard, first she lost Minato, then Naruto, lastly Hana, and to boot her newborn twins, they might have been product of rape, but they were hers, nobody else, she had give them life, no matter who had been the father, a total bastard in that case, she would still love her babies.

With a sigh she remembered that her family would never be complete, Minato was death, and Hana would soon share his fate at the hands of her own brother, the boy that once look up for her, the boy who sought to become like his sister in order to be loved by his 'mother'

There her eyes narrowed, true Naruto would have the 'honor' of purifying the Uzumaki clan…with their blood drench on the soil and his hands, but the true honor of killing Junko, the woman who had destroyed their lives would be hers alone, she was certain, she was going to enjoy every fucking second of it, she was going to make her suffer a thousand hells before she decides to release her of her misery and send her to the Shinigami itself, where hopefully the god of death would let Minato out to…stretch a little and vent some anger, not for nothing Minato defeated Kyuubi, a feat only Senju Hashirama had accomplished, and had himself sure that nobody would misuse the power of one of the nine wonders of nature…

After all when you can actually see a concentration of chakra to dense that actually develops a body and a mind in a controlled space? Never.

"So Kushina-Chan…" Mikoto began, using her serious voice, something even Itachi feared once often, "What can we expect of the Uzumaki Clan, now that we have you back on the world of the living?" She asked, bluntly, short, effective.

For a moment Kushina stared at Mikoto, at each matriarch and heir of a clan in the room with a solemn look, "War" was all she said, looking at each woman straight in the eye, "War? Not to sound disrespectful godmother…but they are a clan, not a village, what can they hope to gain against us?" Hana asked.

"Simple, fire country holds the second most rich mineral veins on the elemental nations, only outmatched by rock country, having border with both rice and wind country, one having a weakened ninja village and the other lacking one, they plan to take over Konoha, using it as a stronghold for future conquest moves, then taking rice country for food resources, then wind country just to test their might, then they will began to move towards great menaces, namely cloud, rock and rain villages, leaving mist to wait for the inevitable" Kushina said coldly, looking at the women present seriously.

"And again I ask how? They can't hope to win by being only a clan, the Uchiha clan might had a change with their sharingan, copying jutsus and guessing their enemies moves…but they had only one element of combat, wind, and wind is their base for almost all their jutsus and taijutsu" Hana added, earning a dirty look of Mikoto.

"Besides their numbers are not superior to the one hundred, maybe two hundred, half of them being kids, they would be slaughtered like the Kaguya clan in mist" Hana added, earning nods of the rest, "She is right, what they have that makes them so sure of attacking us so openly?" Tsume asked, "Two things, numbers, their clan numbers not longer linger in the numbers of two hundred, last I checked, their numbers are vaguely a thousand, maybe two thousand, and that's just the number of geninn on their frontline, their meat shields" Kushina replied, shocking the women.

"It is true? They have that kind of numbers?" Yoshino asked, "And they plan to use numbers to overwhelm us, skill is no match for numbers, now they outmatch us twenty to one, all geninn and jouninn ranked in the clan are professional killers" Kushina continued.

"They will kill, butcher, rape, and murder every single villager and ninja in Konoha and anyone who opposes them, they will not show mercy at all" Kushina replied, "And their second ace?" Yoshino asked, "Is the same ace we count to counter them…Naruto-Kun"

* * *

"They want to do what?" Jiraiya asked, looking at Hiruzen in the same way Konan was staring him, Shocked.

"Kushina said that the seal pattern array found on the basement is in fact a mind erasing seal array, unlike the one of the attic plants a loyalty directive on their brains, forcing them to follow it, or at least we believe they are force to do so, since to them is normal, however this other seal erases the memory, and implants other kind, including skills, what is fearsome of this is that it works only on Jinchuuriki" Orochimaru said, sighing.

"Oh fuck, that means…" Jiraiya began, "I have already deployed ANBU to guard the Jinchuuriki here on Konoha, and will do so until they leave fire country, we can't let them get their hands on them "Hiruzen said seriously.

"I'll say old man, but I wonder why? Why a clan would dare to do such a thing such as attacking a village, one as Konoha nonetheless, we gave them homage when neither Iwa nor Kiri did, why they would bite the hand that feeds them?" Jiraiya wondered out loud.

"Simple, as you said Jiraiya-Sensei, the village is the strongest, and if it falls by the Uzumaki hands, then all will look at the Uzumaki as an enemy of care, and more with the level of brutality they will exercise in the battle, all will fear any invasion of them, small villages will run in fear and hide within ninja village walls, thus collapsing the trade between ninja villages and the outside world" Konan said.

"Furthermore I think the huge numbers they boast are by far farfetched, but not to be left not account, still wars haven't bee won by numbers" She added, looking at Hiruzen, who nodded at her logic.

"Right now I send the order to all ninjas above geninn rank, right now they are on orange alert, and will not stand down until I gave the order" Hiruzen began, "Furthermore I have told all the guards to ask full paperwork to upcoming persons entering Konoha, ninja or civilian, and added six more people on each door to speed the process, and Two ANBU hidden each in each door, to keep and close eye on it, also Karin, upon recovery will keep a 24/7 watch on Konoha an its surroundings, and also called all chuninn outside Konoha, only jouninn will engage on mission below A rank, we will not take chances with those bastards around" Hiruzen said, glancing at each person in the room.

"And when they enter the compound?" Tenzou asked, "Full ANBU guard, one I want you to and the korn clan keep on" Hiruzen added, "Understand Hokage-Sama, any idea when they will attack?" Jiraiya asked, for once addressing formally to his sensei, and furthering showing how serious the situation was.

"None, Kushina refuse to tell me until she sees Naruto and company after the exams fights on the tower, but I assume it will be on a month, on the third portion of the exams, with assistance of Sand village" Hiruzen said.

"And why Sand? They are our allies?" Tenzou asked again, "Our spies there have seen a lowering on Sand mission deployment, their daimyo is giving their missions to other villages, such as us and waterfall village, furthermore the Kazekage, who is Gaara's father, is not a great supporter of peace between Suna and Konoha, thus we must expect them to attack us, they have more reasons that other villages to do so" Hiruzen added.

"Jiraiya, I think you already know, but just to clarify, after this portion of the exams end, you will take Naruto as your apprentice, Tsunade will take Sakura as her own and Orochimaru will take Sasuke as his own" He added, "And why your…hoping of creating Neo-saninn" Jiraiya asked.

"Simple, why not, we have you three, to teach them and guide them, those three are special, Naruto has already developed his own set of seals, along with the kattarn clan overlooking it, to store Demon chakra so he can give it to his friends, only team10 doesn't have these seals, Sakura has the perfect chakra control, one not even the Hyuuga clan has achieved, and Sasuke has developed his own style of combat and jutsu style, I assure you Jiraiya, those three are special, and no giving them proper training to foster their skill further would be a crime" Hiruzen said with a smirk.

"With them along, we will have something the Uzumaki clan doesn't have"

"Balls?"

"A death wish?"

"Eh…Moral code?"

"…No" Hiruzen said, sweat dropping for the questions of Tenzou, Orochimaru and Jiraiya in that order had told him.

"They lack the will of fire…and a demon jailer with a grunge" there the room nodded, "They will learn that not having friends and allies will ultimately down them to their demise" Hiruzen said, turning his head when the doors bursted open, and a tired Chuninn entered.

"Hokage-Sama" The chuninn began, "We found them"

* * *

Kushina stared at the moon on the night, her azure eyes gleaming in the night, yamato lay on her lap, her right hand holding tight the grip of the katana, she was ready to anything, to anyone, assassins, rapist, fan boys and overall the Uzumaki clan bursting to the door of her room, she would deliver fearless and swift demise to all who came with ill intentions to her and her son.

Soon she heard the crick of the doors of her room opening, the hinges making a hellish sound, her blue orbs focused then on the figure on the door, and she sighed in relieve, but soon her relieve turned into shock, as her eyes focused further on what he carried.

There on the door frame stood Hiruzen Sarutobi, flanked by the Saninn, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, both smiling, Hiruzen walked slowly, on his aged arms holding something, two small bundles hid by a pair of pink wraps.

Kushina there tossed her katana aside, not caring that the blade held a long time heirloom and history of her clan, for all she cares now, because there were more important things in her eyes, some things a mother looks up above even her own welfare.

"We found them" was all Hiruzen said as he put both bundles on Kushina eager hands, gasping in excitement, Kushina unwrapped both bundles carefully, but with anxiety, and then when she saw them, her eyes began to water, and her lips quivered.

"Thanks…thank you…thank you…" She gasped, looking at both contents inside the bundles, two small one month old babies, both sporting patch of red hair, and surely her azure eyes, sleeping peacefully, her small chests rising slowly indicating that both were breathing and were alive, and at last on her mother warm embrace.

Hiruzen smiled at that, the image he now gazed had no words to be described but these, mother and daughters, reunited, on the gaze of the all seeing moon, on a star struck night.

He hoped that her reencounter with Naruto would be as heart warming as the one he was gazing.

That was something Kushina also hoped, and prayed mightily to happen, because both needed it, because both deserve it.

* * *

_and there you have it people, a more talk than action chapter, but think of it as the usual speak a whole chapter then beat the snot out of each other we all see on epic anime and fights,and i know some of you will complain why i show you all what the clan plans, but trust me, their plan goes deeper that utter destruction and carnage that Gaara would be proud, for the moment i leave you all, but fear not, because in february outcast will make a return full force, but don't expect too much updates, i just got in the college, so my time will be clearly cut, but i still will have a lot to writew to you all._

_until a next time, Hypn0s bids you all farewell._


	8. Chapter 7: test

_hello my readers, I am back!! yes i admit i took my sweet time with this story to update, but that was because of thenew things that came in the Naruto Manga, such as the name of the nina jinchuuriki, that Danzo has the Sharingan (seems anyone can get one these days) that the rank of Kage is filled with people with really weird looks and odd behaivour, like the hot mizukage that immediatly tells anyone that tells her somehting related to marriage to 'shut up or die' or the drawf of the Tsukikage, in any case i'm back with my very first story, updated._

_now before you all wonder what is in the story i must warn you several things, ever since the name of the jinchuuriki came, i had to change them to fit, i know is confusing, butanyone who now knows their names cna easily idetify them, also the current kages of each village will apear, so worry not, expect seeing jiraiya bleed to death when he sees thebombshell that is the Mizukage._

_now without any delay, i give you chapter 7, enjoy!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: TEST**

It had been three hours since she, Motaro and Aiko had found the looted remains of their clansmen, killed by team 9, and released of their weapons.

Even she growled at that, the uzumaki clan was different of many clans such as the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, like many clans, such as the Kattarn and the Korn clans who specialized on a single skill, such as kenjutsu or Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) or the Hyuuga who specialized on taijutsu alone, no, the Uzumaki clan, both branches didn't focused on a single area.

Ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, they focused on all five areas of a shinobi, since they lacked a bloodline, and unlike the Kattarn, Korn, Nobunaga and Murasama clans, who didn't have a bloodline and rely on raw skill and constant training, they rather dared to go for all five areas, instead of focusing an mastering one, like the Kattarn who kept a close eye on Naruto's seal array, and all but all mastered all kind of seals used on Konoha.

And as all clans they had their own arts, weapons to them were sacred, stealing one was a crime punishable with death, they only focused on wind jutsus, their taijutsu focused on shattering both internal organs and limbs, their seal mastery just extended on controlling seals, rather containment seals, and their genjutsus were horrible, enough said that only the nightmare world of Tsukuyomi surpasses it.

But they have their secret arts, like the Uchiha and Hyuuga, and that was chakra manipulation, something Naruto would have mastered and revolutionized if he had stayed, after all he had enough chakra to train, to push himself to the limit and master that art, which relied heavily on massive chakra reserves rather finesse chakra control.

The art was simple enough, being able to create either weapons or an avatar made out of pure chakra, it was a secret art which only the most experienced and with big reserves members of both branches of the clan could accomplish, and that's why they wanted Naruto so badly, or so she thinks, after all he has at his disposal unlimited chakra coming out of the nine tailed fox, and his already natural reserves were enough big to overshadow hers.

Hana there narrowed her eyes, she had sacrificed so much for the clan, her childhood, her life, her family, only to become a weapon, just as Motaro and Aiko, there was a reason they worked together, but unlike them, she didn't had the patience and time to grow stronger, so she had opted for the second, most painful, but with greater benefits choice, pierce her coils with chakra enhancers, forcing her body to generate more chakra, pretty much like what her brother had experienced all his life with the seal and Kyuubi's chakra mingling on his body.

Now she had jouninn reserves, with jouninn ninjutsus to back that power, and a goal in mind, her brother, no matter the cost, no matter who died, no matter if she broke her brother by killing his fiancée, she would get him, damn to hell consequences and the clan ambitions, to her they were meaningless, and so her mother, she wasn't the boss of her, it was her life, and her final decision was to have her brother, to hell taboos and incest, love had no taboo.

Sadly to her, none of those thoughts were hers, and it would be worse when she finds out that.

As they entered the tower, she broke of the group, claming she had some unfinished business, one they would not need none of them meddling around, it didn't took a genius to know what she was referring too, she had been speaking of it non-stop, and had Motaro and Aiko tired of listening.

Killing Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

It had been a long time, but finally Kushina was able to breastfed her babies, it had been a long time indeed, a long time since Naruto had fed of her, and as cruel as life has been, he had been taken of her not only a week after he was born, he a baby of only a week old, on the hands of a sadist as her sister Junko, who had tortured him both physical and mentally, she made a mental note to actually thank the fox, it was obvious that Naruto had survived thanks to the fox, and by looks of it, the fox had been a decisive factor on her son mind holding up, although Hana (before she got fuck up) had played an equal important role on her son survival.

With a happy sigh, Kushina saw how her babies fed with gusto, although both babies were found healthy, they were also found starving, around and altar, on an abandoned shrine in Konoha, a shrine that no one came, so it was the perfect place to leave to die a pair of babies.

It angered her to unimaginable levels to think that her babies were abandoned by the clan, when they had raped her to give them life in the first place.

The only grim satisfaction of that, is that she had killed both men who had raped her, oh yeah, bare handed, after they finished, she had killed them, she broke the first one neck, and the second, oh the second, she had enjoyed his pleas of mercy when with a single sharp rock, she had opened his belly, true it had been gory, and brutal, but that was the way the Uzumaki, the true Uzumaki, the one who lived in the land of whirlpool, and not on Rock country, deal with rapist, no mercy.

And sure it was confusing to some, but there was a forgotten page in their history, some Uzumaki and Uzu had moved of the clan location on Rock to move on whirlpool, a formation of islands that were surrounded by a natural formation of whirlpools, there those who were Uzumaki, unbound to the many rules of the clan, thrived, becoming what she hoped, Naruto and her twin daughters would become, true shinobi and clan members, who were not monsters on human flesh, but people.

But she knew that for that to be possible, first the clan at a whole had to be purified, and that meant that all Uzumaki above five years old had to die…no exceptions.

* * *

She was having a very pleasant dream, which involved her, her Naruto and his clones, and untamed wild sex that would leave her or any other sex addict girl of her age above gasping for air and unable to stand the next day.

Of course her wonderful XXX dream had to come to and end when she suddenly felt killer intent aimed to her.

Cracking and eye, she saw one of Shino bugs near her, she there recognized the signal, there was someone at the room, trying to kill them, or to be more precise, kill her.

Only years of relentless Hyuuga training in controlling her chakra and emotions prevented the growl that nearly came out of her throat, by now both Shino and Kiba were ready to combat, and Akamaru was faking sleep, just to jump at their aggressor that by the looks was no one else but the whore Naruto had for sister, Hana.

Sure Hinata was not kind when it came to people who hurt her man, or tried to claim him for them, she was a very possessive girl, shy or no shy she is damn possessive, like all Hyuuga, if not just look at the guy who was looking at Tenten with wanting eyes, Neji is the best example of the 'Hyuuga possessive syndrome' on the extreme case of it, poor bastard is still on the hospital, on a body cast, because Neji had 'gently' broke every single bone on his body, and idea of Naruto…or was Kyuubi? On any case the guy was crippled, and it was shown that the gentle fist can do more that block chakra and turn in jelly internal organs.

Hinata grasped the Kunai hidden in her jacket sleeve, she, like all Geninn on Konoha had been taught that deceiving your opponent that you were unarmed was the best way to lure them to you and strike them down.

But soon Hinata frowned when she felt a second killer intent, directed to her soon to be aggressor, then the door of their room closed, and Hinata activated her Byakugan freely, seeing beyond the walls of the room at her love actually glaring at his sister.

She smirked at that, _"Crash and burn bitch"_

* * *

Naruto had been taking a night stroll around the tower, he is a firm believer that he must know the place in both day at night, after all it never looks the same on both times of the day, take for example the academy, at day it might look like a defenseless building filled with children with carvings for knowledge, but at night, at night it was the prefer place of ANBU newcomers to gather, after all who would suspect that ANBU, who are the village elite defense force, the shadows of the night, would gather on a place that watch them grow, no one.

But also he had walked around because he had a nagging feeling on the back of his mind, and he was proven right when he crossed team's 8 room, and saw Hana, his sister, walking in, a kunai on her hands.

He then let loose some killer intent, freezing his sister of her attempts, sure he had save her or a horrible dead by team 8, Hinata is not very kind when it comes with intruders that awakes her, and Shino bugs are more dangerous at night, as for Kiba, he would simply gut her open, after all he is the 'alpha' on team 8, and as the alpha his duty is to protect his pack of any menace.

Stopping, Naruto saw how his sister closed the door, turning to him, and he soon felt the Byakugan gaze on them, he had been living with the Hyuuga long enough to know when they are using the Byakugan.

"Hello brother" Hana said sultry, hoping to sweet talk her brother, "Hello nothing Hana, what the fuck you think you're doing?" Naruto snapped sharply, a scowl on his face, it was not common to see him with a scowl, but when it happens it means trouble.

"You hurt me brother, I was doing nothing" Hana said, "And you think I'm blind? I saw you entering team 8 room, hoping to kill Hinata, MY Hinata, now explain yourself" Naruto snapped, "I have nothing to explain" She snapped sharply, "Yes you do Hana, you could have easily started a Clan war with both Hyuuga and Uchiha, remember, the Uchiha matriarch is a great friend of Hiashi, and she would go with him to war, just for the joy of spilling Uzumaki blood, and so would I" Naruto snapped, there Hana focused her blue eyes on him, he by his part stared back on her eyes, both outstand of any Uzumaki know, both of their eyes were on a deep rich blue, and when angry, those blue orbs can strike fear on anyone, unlike any other Uzumaki or Uzu.

"Why you hate us so much, we came for you!" Hana said, "That's rich, I may be the dead last but I'm not stupid Hana, to the clan I'm a weapon, Jinchuuriki by nature are weapons, but you forgot something Hana" Naruto snapped, making Hana sneer, "I am a weapon, a weapon of the village not of the clan or that stupid ass of your mother, whatever you are trying will not succeed, if you dare to damage my home and my precious people…I will kill you all" Naruto snapped, making Hana sneer even louder, before turning again to Hinata's room, to finish the job…

Just to see her brother standing between her and her objective, _"Fast" _was all Hana thought as she sheathed her Kunai back, "You mastered the whisper I see" Hana stated as she was talking about the weather, "No thanks to the clan" Naruto snapped, pulling a Kunai of his holster, but not any other Kunai, the yondaime's last tri pronged Kunai.

"Father's Kunai" Hana said, "You lost the right to call him father a long time ago" Naruto snapped, "Looks who talking, he used you to seal Kyuubi away, you should hate him with the same fervor as you hate the clan" Hana snapped, "I do, but I understand that it was his duty as Hokage to save his village, even at the cost of his life and my humanity, as a father I can't love him, because he died before I could call him father, but as a person and a ninja I respect him, because he left me with a legacy and a duty, one I will fulfill…besides he loved me more" he said with a smirk, "I got the Kunai to prove it, you have nothing" he added, making her growl.

"That Kunai is as mine as yours" Hana snapped coldly, "Wrong…is mine and mine alone, my family will have it, you have no right to it, and neither 'mother'" Naruto hissed with disgust, "You both lost the right to claim Minato Namikaze legacy and all he held, he is not longer your father…as you are not longer my sister" Naruto said, "Now leave…I have no interest in killing you tonight" Naruto said 'ala Gaara' cold, monotony, and serious.

"You think this is over…but is not" Hana added, "You can't kill me, or defeat me for that matter, I have Jouninn like reserves and jutsus, I can kill you now" Hana said, "And I have reserves superior to that of ANBU, a being of pure energy sealed on me, and A-rank jutsus, I am literally invincible Hana, I can kill you now and kill the clan, and still have time for ramen" Naruto said with a smirk, one Hana mimicked.

"One way or another…I will claim you and have you on my bed, and that whore you protect, that little Hyuuga bitch will die seeing and hearing you fucking me and calling my name, over and over" with that she left, Naruto following her with his eyes, but not taking his body out of his position at team's 8 door.

With a snort he crossed arms and remained there, keeping watch for a while, before entering the room, Hana would not take a 'no' that easily; she will try again, and again.

And time and time again he will be there to stop her, she stopped being her precious people, and more when he saw her today…with Aya's eyes around her neck on a necklace.

The clan would pay, in time, all in due time.

* * *

"That was intense" Sarutobi muttered, watching the little scene on his crystal ball, that thing was very useful to keep watch of the village without going outside, or an specific person, besides is silent and more precise that a ninja trailing off, who runs the risk of getting caught.

"I agree" Kushina suddenly said, looking sadly at the scene, Sarutobi had been kind enough to bring the crystal ball to her room, so she could see the man Naruto had become, she was both proud and sad, proud because Sarutobi had told her all the things Naruto had done, including his little venture as a four tail being of pure energy mode that cut his life short, and sad because now it was clear as crystal the damage Junko had made to her baby, and the hate he harbored for both the clan and the woman who he believed it was her mother, and she was even sadder when she saw Hana going to the extremes of going to kill Naruto's friends and love just to claim him, claiming that she was doing good, when it was obvious that it was wrong.

That was the reason she hated the seal used on Hana, it twisted reality of the bearer, slowly the mental health of that person diminishes, until the point of madness, such is the power of that seal that if applied to a person above five years, it can ensure guarantee madness at a long period of time.

Kushina, who held her babies on each arm, stared sadly at the scene, siblings shouldn't fight like that, sons shouldn't hate their parents to the point of killing them, and families shouldn't be broke by traditions…

But in all that the Uzumaki clan outstands, sons hated parents, siblings fought each other to death, the family was divided by the traditions, and all that had made something she knew Konoha civilians were fearful Naruto would become…a monster.

"Old man" Kushina called, snapping Sarutobi of his thoughts, "I want to meet Naruto…now"

"No can do Kushina, the clan has already returned, and they seem rather…tipsy, if you are spotted, if they even spot a hair of you, they will swarm the place where you are and kill you and your babies, I can't risk that, right now you hold much information about the plans of the Uzumaki, I also owe Minato a debt for being both a father and a friend, and swore to protect you and your children, including Naruto and your twin girls" Sarutobi began.

"Dammit you don't understand!" Kushina began, "We do Kushina, we do" the voice of Sayuri stopped all attempts of Kushina of talking, as she saw the 'sagacious lily' enter her room, hoping on her long cane, stopping near Kushina, and looking at the babies, "Oh my, they do look like you, they barely have trades of their fathers, it is obvious who has the strongest blood on the clan" Sayuri said in a way that made Kushina swell in pride.

"Sayuri-sama…I…"

"Sama? Oh come on child, I'm not that famous, besides I'm an outcast, like you and Naruto-Chan, don't treat me so high and mighty, when I'm not" Sayuri said, looking at Kushina on a stern way, then turning to Sarutobi.

"Old monkey…why don't we use the tunnels to reach the tower…it is obvious if matters are not treated now…we will not have the time later" Sayuri said, "And you think it is wise, Kushina barely lives, she has two new girls, and the moment Naruto sees her he will try to kill her" Sarutobi said.

"I'll leave that to Kushina, as for the clan I'll take care of that…just move Kushina and her babies to the tower via tunnels, with a squad of ANBU, I'll go too and make sure Naruto-Chan don't commit an stupidity" Sayuri said, making Sarutobi and Kushina frown, "Oh come on, I might be old, and he might be demon lord, but I am far older and wiser…and cute" That made both Hiruzen and Kushina to sweat drop.

"That is questionable" Both said at the same time.

"Oh who the hell asked you…youth these days"

_A day later, on the tower…_

Naruto felt odd, he had a nagging feeling on the back of his head, again, and this time it wasn't related by Hinata welfare, but more by the fact he had been called by the old man hokage to talk about something.

Usually when the Hokage calls him to talk about something, is more to discuss why he pranked someone, whatever was the reason, and it usually he sends chuninn, a battalion of them, and not a pair of ANBU, that by experience, where in fact his most skilled ones, not to mention loyal, weasel and cat.

He had been waiting on the forest of death tower, to be more precise, the highest point of the tower, and office reserved usually to high dignitaries like clan heads and the Hokage, who wanted to see the fight out of the possible scenario of a stray Kunai, but usually served as Anko's bedroom, as Iruka can give faith about it, painful, lustful and somewhat lost faith he can give, since every time he remembers, he groans/moans Anko's name, something that disturbed many.

As Naruto waited outside the office/bedroom, and wondered what the old hokage wanted, if it was a prank he had a solid alibi, forest of death, chuninn exams, teammates seeing how he clawed the faces out of two Uzumaki among other things.

Then the thought of a possible rank upgrade to Chuninn came to his mind, he is still a child after all, and a hopeless dreamer when it came to such things.

But both ideas were shot down when the door opened, and the hokage called for his name, as he entered, his blood boiled in rage, like a volcano his more basic and brutal instincts bursted outside, he was seeing red, in all the sense of the word, because standing alongside the old man was no one else but the woman who made his life a living hell, the person he wanted to break like a piece of wood, slowly, delightfully enjoying that too.

With a roar, Naruto lunged at his mother, not ever caring about what she had on those bundles, such was his pent up rage and hate for her that he cared little if he killed her in front of the hokage, or kami itself.

But he didn't counted that weasel and cat would stop him, tie both his arms and legs, and put a strange parchment seal on his chest, thus stopping any leak of Kyuubi's chakra, which angered the great fox greatly, there it was, the person who his jailer wanted to exact revenge for the death of Aya, and a stupid paper with doodles was stopping him!

"LET ME GO!! I WANT TO FUCKING KILL THAT WHORE!!" Naruto screamed in anger, his eyes had turned blue again, but he was still angry, if possible more than before.

"Naruto-Chan" his mother said, "You have no right to call me like that! You left me! You fucking killed Aya and fucked Hana! You are a fucking cunt!"

"Naruto" Hiruzen called sternly, making Naruto sneer at him, it was one of those few times when Naruto actually lashed out against his precious ones, it was weird, but with anger as overwhelming as the one he had now, he could barely distinguish between friend and foe, that was that made him the most dangerous of the Jinchuuriki nine, his lack of control could lead to the full power of Kyuubi to be unleash before his body can be trained to endure it, something ever Kirabi and Yugito knew well enough.

"Shut up old man! Why you brought her here!? Didn't she make enough?" Naruto snarled, Hiruzen was about to fight back until Kushina passed him both bundles to him, surprised he saw how Kushina advanced to the kneeling and angry blond, who by now, without the seal on his chest, would have gone four tails, even more, considering that and argument of Ramen vs. pork chops gone wrong was nothing compared to the damage and anger dealt to him when he was barely four.

He saw how Kushina slowly advanced to the blond, kneeling in front of him, and Hiruzen wondered what kind of maternal trick she would use to actually calm the blond of his berserker mode, _"Something very corny I believe" _he thought, knowing how Naruto was such a sucker for sweet words, Hinata talking him out of fights where his anger got the best of him was a prime example of it…

"BAKA!!"

**BAMM!**

The god of the shinobi watched in utter horror how Kushina 'bumped' her son on the pure tip of his head, rather hard, making so said blond to crash on the floor, hard.

"Well…there goes my theory" he muttered, seeing how both weasel and cat sweat dropped at that little show of 'motherly love' if you can call that love.

By his part Naruto just growled more as he sprung back to life, ready to rip the woman who had ruined all his life, who had destroyed that image of mother all kids had…

**SLAP!!**

Only to recoil when Kushina slapped him, hard, leaving a red hand print on his cheek, so shocked he was, that he never noticed that she now was hugging him, that was until he felt her warm around him, he tried, in anger to break of her hug, just to her to tighten the grip around him, like a python does to its prey, but her hug, unlike the one of the python held no ill desire.

"Let me go!!" Naruto snarled, "NO!!" Kushina screamed, hugging him harder, "LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!!"

"AND I LOVE YOU SON!!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!!"

"YOU ARE!!"

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE!! YOU MARRIED WITH ANOTHER MAN!!"

"I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE YOU!! THEY TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!!"

That statement of Kushina was enough to stop him, sure he was angry, and barely distinguished between friend and foe, but by some odd twist, his hearing and perception of words got increased by his lack of control, no one knows why, but it happened, that was the reason Naruto stopped shouting.

"They took you away from me Naruto-Chan! You were just a week of being born when they took you from me! I'm so sorry! I should have been stronger!!" Kushina sobbed as she held her son on her arms, finally she had him on her arms, after so long, he was where he belonged, on her arms, on her wanting embrace.

Slowly she broke the embrace, her hands now holding his face, brushing his whisker marks, and then forcing him to look at her.

By his part, Naruto ire was about to burst again, that was until he focused his eyes on hers, people say the eyes are the windows to people's souls, that's why some people actually claim that when they see Sakura straight in the eye they see some sort of freak version of her in her eyes.

Right now, Naruto could see her soul, unlike those cold, uncaring eyes that once stared at him once, and haunted his nights of sleep, the eyes in front of him held no more than love, devotion, and sorrow, unlike the other set of eyes that seemed death, those eyes were as alive as its owners.

Naruto whole being was on struggle, he could feel Kyuubi on him, as shocked as him, to someone as the greatest of the nine Bijuu to be shocked as his host was now, it only meant that whatever it happened to shock his host, was big to affect him, in that case, a horrible truth.

Naruto began to replay all he knew about the woman who tortured him all his life, and the woman in front of him, comparing them, thinking of something that might unmask that person and justify his retribution, he found no coincidence, only a horrible truth.

He had been robbed of the right of having a true mother.

Slowly, he closed to her, his hands now untied, grasped her face, almost scared as he was when Tao had tried to kill him once, se just smiled a teary smile, puffy red eyes stained her face, "Hello…Naruto-Chan…I'm your mommy" she said in barely a whisper, her forehead touching his metallic forehead.

"Kaa…Chan" was all Naruto whispered as he, the most unpredictable ninja of the village (Not to say of the world) fainted on her arms.

"Whoa…he pulled a Hinata" Was all weasel said, before feeling a lot of killer intent behind him, turning back and seeing the door broken, he glanced at the 'twelve' without Shikamaru, were glaring at Naruto's mother, specially Hinata.

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY OF MY MAN!!"

_Five minutes ago…_

The twelve, without Shikamaru, where concerned about the lengths Hana would go to claim her brother, true the mere thought of incest send their stomach on a roller coaster, one thing is cousins, somehow their blood relation is diluted by other blood, but still exists, and as usual the forbidden fruit is the most desired, but between brother and sister, better yet, between Naruto and his sister…that was enough to revolve them, specially Hinata.

True she had her own dark desires, but Naruto was too much noble to be subjected to that kind of…relation, if can be called a relation, besides, it seemed Naruto was not pleased at all with his sister attempt, and actually had spend the night with team 8, to keep Hinata safe, not that he doesn't trust Kiba and Shino, but he rather keep Hinata safe himself, he knows Hana better (as much as nearly eight years of absence can let him remember of her attitude)

Of course they were concerned about why he had been called by the Hokage the next day, whatever it was, it related his clan.

So, with Ino's bitching err I mean profound speech and convincing, Hinata puppy dog eyes and Sakura…pulling Tenten's weapons and threatening that if they didn't come with them she would use them to practice how to neuter a man at long range, all but Shikamaru, who could care less about Ino and Sakura bickering, since he had to deal with his own mother bickering, and was worse, had followed Naruto.

True, the room was sound and killer intent proof, since it was used by many dignitaries, and Anko's own room, they didn't felt or heard nothing, but that didn't meant they couldn't see trough, specially Hinata and Neji.

What they saw, especially her set her on fire.

She was seeing Naruto's mother, his mother, the whore, the bitch, the slut, the…she could go on hours, hugging him, like a mother would, all that anger was set loose, and Hinata had told the rest about it, the fact that Naruto wasn't fighting meant that he was either too shocked…or drugged.

So taking risks and the fact Hinata broke the door, letting so the killer intent they emanated in, they entered, seeing two ANBU and the Hokage on the scene, something Hinata forgot to tell, because she was more focused on her man safety, decided to voice her thoughts.

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY OF MY MAN!!"

That was followed by Hinata jumping at Kushina, Byakugan flaring and her hands coated in chakra, but in a second, Hinata was slapped to the nearby wall, rather hard, soon the rest followed her attack, meeting the same fate as her, slapped and ending on a wall, even Sasuke, with the sharingan on, only saw a blur before ending on a wall, with a red cheek, and Rock lee, the fastest of the group, was brought down easily.

But Hinata wouldn't take that easily, so she tried to stand up, keyword, TRIED, because the moment she moved, her neck was constricted, and she found herself face to face with the woman who ruined Naruto childhood, and had hurt him greatly, face to face with her azure eyes.

"Back down little girl, I have killed for less" Kushina hissed, just to Hinata to sneer at her, "I'll buy that bitch, you fucked my Naruto, and trust me on this, I'll fucking kill you for that" Hinata sneered, just to gasp when Kushina slammed her further on the wall, twice.

"Fuck off Hyuuga, you have no rights over my son" Kushina sneered, not noticing the look of shock of Naruto, "He is not yours, he is my fiancé, mine alone, you are just another face he will forget" Hinata hissed, "You destroyed his life" Hinata said.

"You can shove your comments down to your cunt whore, I bet you will find pleasure in them" Kushina added, "Bitch" Hinata snapped.

"Whore" Kushina snapped.

"Tramp"

"Slut"

"Asshole"

"Spoiled slut"

"ENOUGH!" both women stopped when they heard Naruto scream, luckily weasel had Shut the door, or all the tower would have heard Naruto scream, by their part, both stopped, but for a second.

"You see? Now my son is angry at me! Thanks a lot cunt!"

"Cunt? You red haired slut! Naruto never screams at me! Is your fault!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto snapped, this time both girls stopped, shocked, "But…naruto..." Both began, "No buts…Hinata stop calling her slut!" Kushina there smirked at Hinata, resisting the urge to pull her tongue out, "And you stop calling Hinata cunt!" there Hinata did pulled her tongue out at Kushina, making her growl, but to Kushina satisfaction, she had let Hinata go, and let her land on her butt.

"Okay…" Shino began, "Who would imagine Hinata would have a sailor's mouth" Kiba said, "Well…not you" Neji added, he felt a headache coming, one big.

"Now that both of you are quiet…MIND EXPLAINING ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Naruto all but screamed, making Sarutobi sigh, he could feel the mother of all headaches coming to him, but he had a job to do, reunite mother and son and mend the bond broken many years ago by a jealous woman with psychotic episodes and delusions of greatness.

"Naruto, have a seat, all of you" Sarutobi called calmly, by experience when he talked in that way it meant that a long, boring, yet enlightening talk was about to occur, they know it, they lost five hours of their lives hearing what exactly is a Bijuu, and how powerful a Jinchuuriki was, it had been enlightening…until he came to the part of the jailer loosing his or her skin during a transformation to animal form, something that provoked Naruto to faint on the spot.

As the geninn seated, Sarutobi motioned to Cat to call their Jouninn senseis, they would surely love to hear this, after all, Kushina needed to see those she watched grow, such as Kakashi and Gai.

_Five minutes later…_

It would be a great understatement to say that team 9 was shocked when Gai saw Kushina, and this one actually scolded him for dressing like a ballerina…a color blind ballerina that is.

It was a greater shock for team 7 when Kakashi of all people lost his cool when he saw Kushina, his prized Icha-Icha book had met the ground because of the shock, Kurenai had narrowed her eyes at Kushina, just to recoil when she saw her glare back, and Asuma, he decided it was the best moment to smoke, because he felt some shit coming ahead of him, big shit.

"I see you all arrived, Kushina…would you mind?" Kushina nodded as she took a deep breath, "I know some of you are really freaked of seeing me alive, and not dead by Naruto-Chan hands, but trust me on this, there is some heavy shit going on with the Uzumaki clan, things that involve Naruto-Chan as their main instrument" Kushina began.

"First off, I AM the real Kushina Uzumaki, the one who gave birth to Naruto, the one who married Minato Namikaze, the one Naruto saw was an impostor, a two face bitch named Junko Uzumaki…My fucking sister" Kushina began, shocking the group, specially Naruto after that introduction.

"I…was raised by your twin?"

"Fuck no! She is my big sister, we don't look alike, I am actually surprised that she looked like me when she kidnapped you and put me on jail…the whore" Kushina continued, "Junko took you of my arms after a week of the sealing, I was weak, and even with the protection of the shinobi, they had their hands full keeping Konoha safe" With that told, Kushina told the group the same she said to Hiruzen, how Junko had stole Naruto of her arms, how she stole her life, how she using her image destroyed so many friendships Kushina had forged before, how Junko described the abuse she issued on Naruto, how Hana mind was totally enslaved, and how she had been raped, giving birth to a pair of twins, and describing with gory detail how she killed her rapist without any remorse.

By the end of the tale, the twelve geninn were shocked, specially Naruto, who finally was able to find out why his 'mother' had tortured him so much, but then perked up at something, "I have sisters?" He asked, with a smile, Hiruzen handed to Kushina both bundles to her, and showed to Naruto, "I have yet to name them Naruto-Chan, I wanted their big brother to meet them" Naruto eyes were wide as he saw the small, fragile babies on Kushina's arms, taking slow steps, Naruto suddenly fell to his knees, looking shocked, sad and hurt, "I have a family…mom did love me" he whispered, his mind going numb at last, the truth being too hard to endure, making him break a little.

Slowly, Kushina handed again the babies to Hiruzen, then kneeled towards Naruto, and hugged him, this one hugging back slowly, "Yes…I love you Naruto-Chan, I always have, and always will, and now that I'm here I won't leave you again, never" Kushina said, tearing as he was, still shocked by the revelation that had been given to him, of course there was someone who was not so sure about what was told.

"I don't trust any of that shit you told" Hinata said, her pupiless eyes focusing on Kushina's own, slowly the Uzumaki woman stopped hugging Naruto, and then stood up slowly, her green to blue eyes focusing on Hinata's lavender eyes.

"I don't need you to trust me little girl, time will give me the reason not you, but I haven't done nothing to you, yet you hate me, very well…Hokage-sama I want the arranged marriage between my son and Hinata Hyuuga to be nullified" Kushina said, shocking Naruto and Hinata, specially Hinata.

"S-say what?"

"You hear me, you don't trust me, then I don't trust you, especially with my son happiness, until you prove me wrong you will not marry him" Kushina said forcefully, "But…m-m-m-m-m-m-mom…" Naruto still was struggling with the word, after all he hasn't use it in more than eight years, "But nothing, how can you expect me to give my only male son to a woman who barely trust her own mother-in-law and will do anything to keep me and you apart, no Naruto-kun, until she proves me wrong, until she proves herself worthy on my eyes and proves me she is not like the rest of girls that would gladly be your future wives I will not give her my blessing" Kushina said, slowly turning her back to the angry Hyuuga girl, never noticing the small tears on the Hyuuga eyes.

Y…You Bitch!" Hinata exclaimed, lunging at Kushina, only to stop and gasp in pain when Kushina's hand was rammed on her neck, her fingers slowly but forcefully constricting her neck, "You're not different than Junko…you both are bitches…you both cry like spoiled kids when someone takes what you think is rightfully yours…prove me wrong, prove me you're different, prove me you are worth of my sons love and I will give you my blessing, but until then back off!" Kushina snapped, tossing Hinata to Neji, who received the sobbing and angry heiress in his arms.

"Y-you can't do this!" Hinata hoarse, "Can and I will, according to the law, article 78 paragraph 3 of the law about marriages, if one of the parents on either party finds reasons to nullify the arrange marriage this can be done until is proven wrong, law is on my side, I'm Naruto's biological mother, blood tests will prove it even more, and I forgot, you have a month to prove me wrong or the law states that the arranged marriage contract will pass to be null and void, meaning you will never be able to marry Naruto-kun" Kushina stated, making Hinata snarl.

"You can't do this…I love him!!" Hinata snapped, "Hana will say the same just to get him, remember this little Hyuuga girl, is easy to say I love you, the hard part is to prove it, you have one month to prove me you actually love him and not lust him, until then get out of my sight and out of my sons life" the Uzumaki mother snapped.

"You can't order me that, I can see him every time I want, I love him and no one, not even you or Kami can hope to change my mind" Hinata hissed, making Kushina narrow her eyes, "Then try little girl, try" with that Kushina went to Hiruzen, slowly grabbed both babies, and motioned to Naruto to follow her, he was kinda hesitant, but a glare of her was enough to make him obey her, he followed her, but not before kissing Hinata on the forehead, something Kushina saw as both left the room via a hidden door in the room.

"…mom" Naruto began, "No Naruto-Chan…I will not change my mind, consider this a test of my part" Kushina began, slowly walking inside the narrowed hidden halls of the secret passage, "I know she loves you"

"Then why?"

"Because simply said how you can hope to form a family when mistrust is in the middle, especially with Hinata not trusting me"

"She has her reasons mom, everyone there has their reasons to not trust you, even me, I find hard to believe that after nearly eight years you were able to escape bare-handed after giving birth and tortured by…them" Naruto said solemnly, making Kushina sigh.

"I had my own doubts that if I would escape one day, but I did, I saw the chance, for eight years I waited my chance, when it presented itself I took it without hesitation, that's a rule of life Naruto…life will always give you chances, chances of redemption, chances of revenge, changes of proving everybody wrong, is up to you to take them because they will barely present themselves, even repeat, she has one month to prove ME, not you that she loves you, you know she loves you and likewise, but I need to know…I will not allow to you suffer more by bad decisions, and I know you will tell me this is suffer, to her and to you, but think it more like a test, a test of faith, if she loves you then she will come first chance she has to prove me wrong, if not…then she is not worth of you" Kushina said, leaving a slightly shocked Naruto behind her, he hearing slightly the sobs and curses of Hinata.

He wanted to console her, to turn back and comfort her, but he couldn't, he still could feel the stare of his mom on him, and no matter how much he loved Hinata, he had also many things to worry…Hana, Junko…the clan.

There was much on his face right now, he needed to calm himself and sort things out…

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! COME HERE NOW!!!" but of course he couldn't resist Hinata's alluring mating call that was also a death menace if he didn't answered, so he turned back, to be honest he was more afraid of Hinata that of his own mom wrath, the real one that is.

On the other hand Kushina smiled, she had made up that law, something all jouninn and above jouninn rank ninjas knew, she was testing the girl, like she told to Naruto, she wanted to see how much Hinata was devoted to her son and vice-versa, true it was cruel, but as an Uzumaki there was some cruel side of her, even if small, that she used once in a while, besides they would need one another in a future.

The Uzumaki clan, both the twisted and the one that lived in the land of whirlpool and Minato met had only one thing in common, both were persistent.

_The day of the second exams…_

"You can cut the tension with a knife" Kankurou commented to Temari, it was weird to him to say something to his eldest sister, but he had to, the air felt heavy, uncomfortable, like killer intent, but worse, Gaara was on the edge, as usual with such bloodlust traveling around and fueling his demon to lose itself in the carnage of battle and gore.

"No shit…whoever fights Gaara has one way ticket to the morgue" she commented to her brother, "Just him? Look at the Kyuubi jailer, he is about to go homicidal with the first asshole that fucks with him" the puppet ninja expressed with concern, Gaara mad, chaos and death, that because Shukaku is a homicidal bastard, the Kyuubi jailer about to lose it…Armageddon just waiting to happen.

"In any case we know what we have to do" Temari said, "Win duh, you don't have to be a clan genius to know that" Kankurou snapped, Temari resisted the urge to slap his head…hard for that comment, that was until she noted something.

"Hey… and the other Jinchuuriki?" she asked, and she had reasons to ask for, Fuu and Yagura were not exactly unknown people in the ninja community, but their lack on the exams that gathered the last four geninn ranked Jinchuuriki of their respective villages was weird, and a premonition of something bad happening.

But before she could comment on that, she saw the Third Hokage step in front of the gathered, a Suna team, four Konoha teams, not counting the two Uzumaki teams, pretty much Konoha would rule on the exams, but where they had numbers, Suna geninn had experience, she just had to watch herself of not fighting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the myth of him being Demon lord was confirmed, and she didn't want to face someone with such title, regardless of who it is.

_Fifteen minutes of waiting later:_

After hearing the Hokage speak about the true reason behind the chuninn exams, it was announced that now they would content on a one-on-one matches selected randomly, so pretty much a Konoha geninn could end up fighting another Konoha geninn.

Naruto was tense, and ready to kill anything remotely close to an Uzumaki bastard, the story his mom told him of the origins of the clan and the fact it pretty much cemented the facts of his clan being completely fucked up, not to mention he was part of such legacy…or of two if you are explicit, he was part of the dark legacy of the Uzumaki clan, but at the same time he was part of the legacy of both his mother and father, ninjas who went basically against all that represent the Uzumaki clan, specially his mom.

He still found weird to call her mom, after hating with such fervor the image of her he grew up with, but to her defense she had a hard time too of not jumping on his bones because he was like a mini-minato, with cute whisker marks, and had committed the mistake of calling him Minato many times over the course of days, not that he could blame her either, ninjas on Konoha made that mistake before, and Han, the big Jinchuuriki of Iwa had actually mistake him and Minato Namikaze…but shrunk.

"Now the computer will select the first contestants for the match" Naruto mussing, along with the geninn mussing were cut short as they saw the electronic board play with luck and select the first two contestants of the match.

When it stopped, Naruto couldn't help to smile, something the Kyuubi inside him mimicked, in their diabolical way.

**Motaro Uzumaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto could feel Kyuubi laughing maliciously, hoping to have a chance of ripping a new one to their first official revenge victim against the clan, he could feel the gaze of the gathered clan heads, hidden on a room along with Kushina, smiling at that, hell he could feel Gaara's bloodlust jumping tenfold at the mention of his name and the possibility of a horrible one-sided match with a bloody outcome.

In all his years of life, Naruto Uzumaki never imitated anyone but he felt he had to, just this time.

"Ku-ku-ku…I'm going to enjoy this" the demon lord had a chance to prove why he got his name.

* * *

_so what do you think? yes i know is short compared to another chapters of anothers stories i have made, but hell cut me some slack, i am working on three stories, well four, but i am kinda stuck on one of them, in any case now that i am back on track, i will be updating chapters of my stories periodically._

_so please read, enjoy and review, and don't forget to read my other stories and check my profile to vote for a character that wil be the protagnoizt of one of my stories, until a next time people Hypn0s says to you all farewell!!!_


End file.
